Esperanza
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Edward deberá entender que en un nuevo año hay que enfrentar nuevos retos y superar viejos malentendidos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Edward observó la enorme mansión frente a él, la fachada estaba iluminada por cientos de luces blancas, el camino estaba repleto de bastones, renos y hombres de nieve, además de las cientos de luces que adornaban los arbustos y árboles que rodeaban la propiedad, y sabía con certeza que el patio trasero estaba adornado de la misma manera.

En la entrada principal había un árbol minuciosamente decorado, así como en la puerta una corona navideña con un pequeño Santa en el trineo.

Santa ya había pasado por casa dejando unos cuantos obsequios y una enorme sonrisa en su esposa que iluminó la fría, enorme y solitaria mansión.

La misma en la que había vivido desde que sus padres lo dejaron al cuidado de su abuelo, un hombre serio y frío que solo decoraba la casa para hacer aburridas fiestas para sus socios y amigos de negocios, cenas aburridas e interminables en donde Edward era recluido en su habitación para no molestar a los invitados.

Siempre tuvo regalos bajo el árbol, una cena caliente y una cama tibia en donde dormir mientras la nana le contaba historias navideñas, alimentando la ilusión de un pobre niño rico.

Un iluso niñito que esperaba que el siguiente año su abuelo dejara las cenas aburridas y en su lugar pasara tiempo con él.

Incluso en Año Nuevo, prefería brindar con hombres y mujeres estirados en lugar de celebrar un nuevo año junto a él, la única familia que tenía cerca y que ni siquiera consideraba dejarlo.

Creció para ser el hombre que su abuelo esperaba que fuera, no como su padre, quien prefirió abandonar el negocio familiar e irse a administrar la empresa casi en ruinas de sus suegros.

Su abuelo, quien fue un hombre fuerte e imponente, ahora se encontraba en reposo permanente en su habitación, siendo atendido por una enfermera de tiempo completo que soportaba el mal genio del viejo. Apreciaba al anciano, después de varios años guardándole rencor por ser tan duro con él, había entendido que fue necesario para convertirse en el hombre que debía ser, para poder enfrentar a sus padres y a sus hermanos menores.

Aprendió a defenderse y defender lo que él quería y deseaba, le costó años hacerlo, pero lo había logrado, ahora era uno de los hombres más ricos, con el poder en sus manos para hacer y deshacer a su voluntad.

Manejaba la vida de todos a su antojo, con solo chasquear los dedos tenía a una horda de personas queriendo complacerle, hasta que _ella_ apareció y toda su vida cambió por completo.

—¿Mi esposa? —le preguntó a Tyler, el mayordomo, que esperaba le entregara la gabardina para guardarla en el armario.

—Aquí estoy.

Vio a su esposa en lo alto de la escalera, usando uno de los tantos vestidos que la modista le confeccionaba casi cada semana, su cabello castaño rojizo cayendo delicadamente en rizos sobre su hombro, el tenue maquillaje y su característico gloss en los labios, tan simple pero tan perfecta, era tan hermosa y completamente suya.

La esperó en el filo de la escalera mientras ella bajaba despacio sin perder la sonrisa que siempre tenía para él al final del día.

Su primera esposa fue una zorra que solo le interesaba tener el apellido Cullen, el derecho de usar la tarjeta con fondo ilimitado y presumir al maravillosamente rico esposo que tenía. Nunca se arrepintió de divorciarse de Rosalie, mucho menos le importó cuando esta se casó con su hermano menor. Su abuelo se había burlado de ella después de darse cuenta de que Emmett no poseía ni la cuarta parte del dinero que Edward tenía en sus cuentas bancarias.

El abuelo le había dejado todo a Edward, solo a Edward, además lo había educado lo suficientemente bien como para no dejarse mangonear por sentimentalismos de una familia con la que no tenía ningún lazo fraternal.

Ahora mientras veía la cálida sonrisa de su esposa a medida que bajaba los escalones, entendió por qué su abuelo nunca apoyó el matrimonio con Rosalie. Estiró su mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos dos escalones y encerrarla entre sus brazos para besarla.

Ella encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, sus labios eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección, la sincronía con la que se movían era de amantes entregados que se derretían por el otro ante la primera caricia.

Con Isabella siempre fue de ese modo, dando todo de ella sin restricciones, demostrándole sus sentimientos con cada caricia, gemido y susurro ronco, por eso cuando Bella tomó la solapa de su camisa en lugar de enredar sus dedos en su nuca, supo que las cosas no iban bien.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, gatita?

Ese era el apodo perfecto para ella, ya que tenía esos enormes ojos verdes con motitas doradas que engatusaban a cualquiera que los viera por más de dos segundos, los mismos que ahora mostraban una cortina de tristeza y profundo amor.

—Tus padres han cancelado su asistencia hace una hora, han preferido ir a casa de tu hermano.

Negó con la cabeza, no le sorprendía el actuar de sus padres, desde que cambió las contraseñas de la mansión prohibiéndoles la entrada a su voluntad y que dejara de inyectar capital a Platt Inc., la cual estaba a meses de la bancarrota, estaban furiosos y querían hacerlo pagar.

Qué mejor forma que hacer sentir menos a su esposa dejándola plantada a último momento, podía imaginar las crueles palabras de su madre, las cuales su preciosa esposa no repetiría por tristeza y vergüenza.

Nadie entendía su amor por la delgada joven que cada día iba adquiriendo el tono rosado que tanto amaba en sus mejillas, no hacía falta que lo entendieran, si él la amaba y ella respondía sus sentimientos de la misma manera, entonces sus vidas estarían bien.

Su abuelo estuvo furioso al enterarse de su matrimonio con ella, pero después de unos cuantos días terminó aceptándola, incluso había llegado a quererla como otra nieta más, apoyando las extravagancias de Edward al intentar mimarla y consentirla.

—No te preocupes por ellos, gatita, ellos se pierden pasar una maravillosa velada contigo —le aseguró acariciando su cintura—. Vamos a cenar, casi es medianoche, lamento la tardanza, mucho trabajo de último minuto, algunos no entienden que tengo que regresar a casa con mi bella esposa para recibir el nuevo año comiéndole la boca o…

Isabella le tapó la boca con sus delgadas manos, estaban solos, los empleados de la casa siempre les daban la privacidad necesaria, pero aun así se sentía avergonzaba cuando Edward hacía comentarios de su vida sexual fuera de la habitación.

Era demasiado conservadora.

—Entiendo, amor, lo importante es que estás aquí ahora, conmigo. El abuelo se ha ofrecido a acompañarme al comedor si no llegabas, pero le dije que dejara de ser un viejo necio y dejara que Mary le diera la cena y lo pusiera a dormir, ahora está durmiendo y Mary se ha marchado, así que será una cena para dos… como siempre.

—Aquí contigo es el lugar al que pertenezco, al que siempre pertenecí, gatita, estando contigo siempre es perfecto, los dos juntos somos perfectos.

Bella le sonrió y dejó un suave beso en sus labios antes de guiarlo al comedor en donde la mesa estaba puesta, con cientos de platillos diferentes, los cuales fueron planeados para una cena familiar numerosa, no solo para dos personas.

Edward ayudó a Bella a sentarse en su silla antes de tomar su lugar, y luego Lauren salió de la cocina con una botella de la reserva especial de vino de la familia Cullen.

—Puede retirarse, Lauren, su familia la espera.

La vieja ama de casa, quien había trabajado para la familia Cullen por años, asintió y regresó a la cocina para guardar sus cosas y marcharse, por años Lauren y Tyler, así como los demás miembros de la plantilla, solo podían marcharse de casa después de que los señores se fueran a la cama o les dieran el día libre, pero desde hacía tres años, cuando su esposita llegó a casa, sus trabajadores descansaban los días festivos.

Una regla que a su abuelo enfureció, pero terminó por aceptar al verse postrado en la cama e imposibilitado a retractarse de las palabras de Isabella, después de todo, era la señora de la casa y su palabra se respetaba.

Edward pensaba que se debía a que ni siquiera él pudo negarse a una petición de Isabella, su carita de muñeca y esos enormes ojos de gatito asustado eran un arma mortal para cualquiera, incluso para un viejo amargado como era el abuelo.

—¿Quieres que oremos o…?

Edward sonrió y estiró su mano para que Bella la tomara y orara, era un gesto tan íntimo y encantador de su parte. Ni él ni su abuelo eran personas religiosas, la primera cena de Año Nuevo que ella propuso orar, su abuelo se carcajeó causando que Bella estuviera a punto de llorar sintiéndose avergonzada y tonta, pero Edward había tomado su mano e incitado a que lo hiciera.

Su abuelo había guardado silencio y escuchado las tímidas palabras de Bella, cuando terminó el abuelo tenía cierta mirada calculadora, esa misma noche después de que Bella fuera en busca de más vino, su abuelo le dio su completa aprobación a su matrimonio.

— _Si tú hiciste esa bobada de orar solo por hacerla feliz y ella en lugar de querer tener mi aprobación continuó con sus deseos, entonces es una buena chica, ahora ve y ayúdala a encontrar la botella de vino que la pobre debe estar mortificada por entender las etiquetas._

Bella terminó de orar y sonrió al sentir los labios de Edward en sus nudillos. Comenzaron a comer, disfrutando del enorme festín, Edward pensó que el albergue al que Bella enviaba la comida sobrante cada día recibiría una grata sorpresa por la mañana. Después frunció el ceño al ver que Bella servía vino en una sola copa y se la entregaba antes de continuar con su cena acompañada de jugo de naranja, ella normalmente tomaba de manzana, era su favorito.

—¿Por qué no...? —se calló a mitad de la frase, solo existían dos razones por la que Bella no tomaría vino con él, una por tomar medicamentos para combatir algún virus y la otra por...

Bella le entregó la tan conocida varita blanca, ¿dónde la tenía?, no le importaba, solo sabía que existía y su esposa se la extendía esperando que la tomara y viera el resultado mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

La prueba marcaba positivo.

Una nueva oportunidad.

Un nuevo intento.

Una posibilidad de ser padres.

Habían pasado por tanto juntos, desde su matrimonio furtivo en Las Vegas hasta los tres abortos espontáneos de Bella, el médico dijo que después del último aborto su matriz tenía demasiadas cicatrices y que embarazarse era imposible, pero ahí estaba su pequeño milagro, la prueba no mentía.

Estaban embarazados nuevamente.

—Tengo miedo —murmuró Bella tocando su plano vientre—, temo perderlo a este también.

—No pasará, corazón.

—Sería nuestro cuarto niño, Edward, nuestro cuarto bebito.

—Todo estará bien.

—No quiero perderlo, Edward, no soportaría perderlo a él, no de nuevo, lo único que quiero es tener una familia contigo, ser aún más feliz de lo que ya soy a tu lado, no soportaría perder a otro niño tuyo, no creo que mi corazón pueda aguantar otra pérdida.

Edward no soportaba ver las lágrimas de su esposa, había llorado lo suficiente durante toda su vida, cuando se casaron le prometió mantener solo sonrisas en su rostro y cada día intentaba cumplir su promesa.

—Ven aquí, gatita.

Echó su silla hacia atrás esperando a que Bella se sentara sobre su regazo, lo cual hizo inmediatamente, acurrucándose y escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello mientras ambos colocaban una mano sobre el vientre de ella.

—Me iría con él, Edward, no podría sobrellevar otra pérdida.

—Todo estará bien, nena, te prometo que tú y el niño estarán bien, no vuelvas a decir que te irías con él, porque yo sin ti no puedo vivir, desde que entraste a mi vida has sido mi motivación para seguir adelante, nuestro niño nacerá, te prometo que lo hará y será el niño más amado del mundo entero.

Edward permaneció abrazando a su esposa hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para continuar con la cena, si estaba embarazada entonces tendría que comer por dos, Edward amó poder darle de comer sobre su regazo.

Terminaron de cenar y fueron al salón, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para medianoche, podían ver la esfera del Times Square descender y celebrar el Año Nuevo, ambos se sentaron en el enorme sofá frente a la pantalla de plasma disfrutando del show, Bella terminó en medio de sus piernas con su cabeza recargada en su hombro mientras las manos de ambos cubrían protectoramente su vientre plano.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio limpiando las oficinas después de que todos se hubieran marchado, incluso él lo había hecho, pero tuvo que regresar después de que se diera cuenta que había olvidado uno de los dosier que tenía que revisar con urgencia. Regresó a la empresa y descubrió que la chica de la limpieza estaba limpiando su oficina a profundidad, tal como él lo había solicitado, la encontró arriba de una de las sillas para poder alcanzar el gabinete superior, juraba que no sabía que ella se encontraba ahí, tampoco fue su intención verle las bragas, pero fue imposible evitarlo, ella estaba tan inclinada que fue inevitable hacerlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Tenía que hacerse notar o irse y ser el caballero que su abuelo había educado, pero no pudo dejar de verla._

 _Simplemente se quedó disfrutando de las bragas blancas de algodón que escondían un tesoro rosado y tibio que lo tenía duro sin siquiera haberlo visto o tocado._

 _Había visto bragas sexys que mostraban los tibios sexos de las mujeres, la braga blanca de algodón que la cubría por completo no debería tenerlo duro, pero lo hacía._

 _Cuando ella descubrió su presencia se asustó tanto que terminó cayendo de la silla._

 _Edward entró a la oficina ayudándola y ofreciéndole llamar a una ambulancia si era necesario._

 _Ella lo rechazó y se puso de pie avergonzada, no lo miraba a la cara, ni siquiera le permitió disculparse por ser un idiota pervertido, ella solo escapó de la oficina dejando sus utensilios de limpieza._

 _Pudo quedarse y esperar a que volviera, pero decidió que suficiente trauma había causado, le escribió una pequeña nota disculpándose por asustarla y se marchó dejándola continuar con su trabajo._

 _La noche siguiente regresó a la misma hora, encontrándola limpiando su escritorio, y ella se asustó al verlo con un sencillo ramo de flores._

— _Te debo una disculpa, no soy ningún pervertido ni nada parecido, perdóname por asustarte y espiarte._

 _Ella apenas si habló, solo asintió con la cabeza mirándolo con esos enormes ojos de gatita asustada, no aceptó las flores, tampoco le dijo su nombre, tan solo volvió a huir dejándolo solo en la oficina._

 _Las siguientes noches volvió para verla, pero siempre tenía la misma reacción: un par de tartamudeos y desaparecía del piso. Sin embargo, al otro día, ella no estaba, la esperó por una larga hora pero nunca apareció. Su oficina estaba limpia a la mañana siguiente, pero ella no aparecía, temió haberla asustado a tal punto de obligarla a pedir un cambio._

 _Por eso una noche se quedó en la oficina, pasaron al menos tres horas hasta que ella entró por la puerta gritando asustada al verlo recargado contra su escritorio, esperándola._

— _Eres difícil de encontrar, yo solo quiero hablar contigo unos minutos… ni siquiera sé tu nombre._

— _Is-Is-Isabella._

— _Un nombre muy bonito, yo soy Edward, es un placer conocerte, Isabella._

— _Igu-igual-igualmente._

— _¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí, Isabella? —preguntó caminando de regreso a su silla, pero antes de que se sentara ella lo detuvo._

— _No puedes sentarte ahí, es la oficina del presidente y… bueno… él es alguien importante, seré reportada si alguien se entera que te has sentado en esa silla mientras yo estuve aquí, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera puedes estar aquí._

 _Edward le había asegurado que él conocía al presidente de la compañía pero no se sentó para mantenerla tranquila, de hecho, mantuvo su identidad en secreto, era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien de su plantilla que no sabía quién era él._

 _Le gustaba._

 _Y cada noche le gustaba aún más Bella, ella le permitió llamarla por ese apodo después de algunas noches de tartamudeos y sonrojos, hasta llegó a llamarla gatita causando aún más su vergüenza._

 _Incluso llegó a tomar un trapo y ayudarla a limpiar la oficina, a pesar de que ella se negó a que lo hiciera, limpió los pisos con tal de poder estar más tiempo con ella._

 _No entendía por qué estaba tan obsesionado con ella; él, un hombre de mundo, teniendo todo a su alcance, con una ex esposa que seguía enviándole fotografías desnuda, con mujeres haciendo fila para que las llevara a la cama, él prefería seguir a la muchachita que limpiaba los pisos y baños de su oficina._

 _La misma que parecía inmune a sus coqueteos e insinuaciones._

 _La invitó a salir y ella ni siquiera pudo pronunciar una palabra, de hecho, corrió lejos de él con las mejillas completamente rojas._

 _Las siguientes dos noches llegó con pequeños ramos de florecillas pidiéndole una cita, incluso si solo era como amigos, lo aceptaría si con eso lograba que saliera con él._

 _Ella aceptó después de varios intentos pero bajo sus términos. No permitió que pasara por ella, tampoco que la llevara a su casa, no permitió muchas cosas, ni siquiera dejó que la besara a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo._

— _Me gustas mucho, Bella, no sabes cuánto me gustas, eres tan hermosa, carismática, preciosa, eres una muñequita de porcelana que me tienes hipnotizado con toda tu personalidad, con esa sonrisa la cual es mi motivación de cada día. Déjame besarte, gatita, llevo semanas enteras imaginándome cómo se sentiría besarte._

— _No puedo, Edward, también me gustas mucho, pero…_

— _¿Pero?_

— _Casi no te conozco, y yo no puedo, no me siento bien haciéndolo._

 _Edward aceptó no besarla esa noche, tampoco las siguientes, pero en la quinceava cita, Edward no pudo soportarlo más y, tomándola de la cintura, la besó._

 _La besó y no se detuvo, no se detuvo cuando ella quiso separarlo, tampoco cuando ella cedió y dejó que la besara y los guiara, soltando un suave gemido que la puso completamente colorada._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—La cuenta regresiva, mi amor.

Edward sostuvo la barbilla de Bella quien seguía la cuenta regresiva de la televisión.

10

Un nuevo año.

09

Una nueva oportunidad.

08

Un año para llenar de amor.

07

Un año en donde su abuelo seguía con vida.

06

Un nuevo año en donde podrían tener a su tan esperado hijo.

05

Un nuevo año en donde sus padres tal vez entenderían que Isabella era el amor de su vida.

04

Un nuevo año lleno de bendiciones.

03

Un nuevo año para ser feliz.

02

Un nuevo año para no perder la esperanza.

01

Un año más para estar junto a su gatita, su esposa, el amor de su vida, su compañera y mejor amiga, la mujer que era todo para él.

A diferencia de la primera vez en donde él la besó, esta vez fue ella quien acortó la distancia y unió sus labios a los de él.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, gatita —susurró contra sus labios escuchando los gritos de alegría en el televisor.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor —suspiró contra sus labios—. Te amo.

—Yo te amo aún más.

Bella tan solo sonrió y se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano para que subiera con ella a su habitación.

Edward no encontró ninguna razón para negarse a llevarla a su habitación y seguir con el festejo del año nuevo en la privacidad de su cama matrimonial.

—Ahora no podrás echarme sobre tu hombro y llevarme a nuestra habitación.

—Tal vez esta vez no, pero el siguiente año te llevaré a ti y a nuestro hijo sobre mis hombros.

Bella asintió y dejó que la abrazara y la llevara escaleras arriba.

Era un nuevo año por comenzar junto a su amargado abuelo, sus desconsiderados padres, su ex esposa que también era su cuñada, junto a su hermano que maldecía cada vez que los números de Platt Inc. eran rojos, pero sobre todo, era un nuevo año junto a su esposa.

La mujer que le dio la esperanza de que merecía una vida diferente a la que creyó que estaba destinado a tener, quien se quedó con él a pesar de ser un pobre niño rico que solo le dio una familia disfuncional mientras ella le dio la mayor felicidad.

Pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, era Año Nuevo y las posibilidades eran infinitas.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Comienza el año y yo comienzo con una nueva historia.**

 **Yanina, gracias con la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Que tengan un feliz año.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El sonido del intercomunicador cortó su concentración, debía terminar su trabajo antes de las tres, hora en la que tenía cita con el médico de su esposa, debían asegurarse que no existía ningún riesgo, le hubiera gustado ir justamente el primero de enero, pero al parecer a su esposita no le pareció adecuado molestar al médico, después de todo, era un día familiar e incluso ella quería estar en casa junto a él… y al abuelo, que para su descontento decidió acompañarlos por un rato.

Había dado instrucciones precisas a los cuatro guardaespaldas de su esposa, era jodidamente necesario garantizar su bienestar y el del niño, en ninguna circunstancia debían perderla de vista, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, para evitar abrumarla.

Su abuelo aún no sabía nada del embarazo pero no dudaba que en cuanto lo supiera lo apoyaría para mantener a Isabella vigilada, no era que su esposa causara problemas o le gustara recorrer media ciudad en un día, esa no era su esposa, aun así, la mantendrían vigilada, si fuera por él, pondría un maldito elevador en las escaleras.

Cualquier cuidado era insuficiente si se trataba de su esposa.

Su esposa, la misma que seguía sonrojándose cada mañana después de que saliera de la ducha sin toalla, la misma que cinco minutos atrás le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y extrañaba, así como contándole que misteriosamente el ama de llaves le llevó el desayuno a la cama y la enfermera Mary fue tan amable de prepararle el baño.

—Señor Cullen —la voz de su secretaria lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, sus padres lo buscan, les he dicho que está muy ocupado, pero…

—Yo no necesito presentación, soy su madre, para mí nunca está ocupado.

Edward bufó y aceptó que entraran, su pobre secretaria no tenía por qué lidiar con el nepotismo de su madre y la sumisión de su padre.

Su madre, Esme Cullen, entró a la oficina sintiéndose la dueña y señora del lugar, durante su infancia el abuelo lo llevaba a la empresa en compañía de su nana de turno para que comenzara a familiarizarse con lo que sería suyo, siempre y cuando siguiera sus pasos y no lo desobedeciera, centenares de veces vio a su madre entrar a la oficina sin ser anunciada, exigiendo que les ayudara puesto que su empresa familiar no estaba teniendo los resultados que esperaban.

Su abuelo siempre se reía de ella y le arrojaba los cheques después de decirle que era un precio justo si tenía a su nieto junto a él y alejado de los buenos para nada de los Platt.

Tal vez debió sentiré frustrado, debió desarrollar algún tipo de depresión al saber que sus padres preferían el dinero que mantenerlo junto a ellos, quizás un poco de rabia hacia su hermano porque él tuvo a sus padres a su lado, pero lo cierto era que no sentía nada de eso.

Claro que algunas veces se sentía solo en la enorme mansión, siendo siempre lo segundo en la lista de prioridades de su abuelo, pero cuando su abuelo iba a sus recitales del colegio, hablaba con sus profesores en cada ciclo escolar y se aseguraba de que cumpliera con sus obligaciones, le daba un poco de esperanza de que realmente no estaba tan solo en la vida.

Fueron esas pequeñas cosas las que le hicieron saber que su abuelo lo quería, no sabía demostrarlo, posiblemente ni siquiera le gustaba demostrarlo, pero lo quería, por eso lo mantenía junto a él y le reñía cada vez que hacía alguna estupidez.

Con Isabella no había restricciones de nada, ella era toda dulzura y amor, derritiéndose en sus brazos, haciéndolo sentirse su protector, su todo.

—Hola, es bueno verlos, ¿cómo se la pasaron en Año Nuevo?

—Bastante bien —respondió Esme sentándose en una de las sillas frente a él, su padre tomó la otra sin hacer mucho ruido—, Rosalie prepara las mejores fiestas, fueron viejos amigos que no veíamos desde hace años, aún no entiendo por qué te negaste a ir.

—Prefiero estar con mi esposa —se encogió de hombros—, es mil veces mejor que ver viejos caras largas con los que no tengo ningún asunto que tratar.

—Tan cretino como tu abuelo —bufó Esme—. ¿Cómo está, por cierto?

—Bien, cumpliendo los caprichos que mi esposa ni siquiera sabe que quiere.

—Claro. ¿El médico le ha dado el alta?

—Sí, ha tenido muchas mejorías, el médico cree que se debe a que mi esposa le ha dado una motivación para seguir viviendo, conocer a mis futuros hijos es su mayor motivación.

—¿Tienes que nombrar a Isabella en cada oración?

—Por supuesto, es mi tema favorito, podría hablarte de ella todo el día, mi Bella se ruborizaría ante la idea, pero me encanta verla como tomatito, así que por mí está bien.

—Sí, claro, y yo compro mi ropa en oferta, esa esposa tuya es una...

—Mamá, controla tus palabras, puede que Bella sea más paciente pero yo no lo soy.

—¡No ha permitido que entremos a la mansión! —chilló indignada, revelando el verdadero motivo por el que estaban ahí—. El guardia dijo que teníamos prohibida la entrada, hasta nuevo aviso.

—Bella no tiene nada que ver con esa decisión, fue mi abuelo quien restringió las visitas.

—Es mi padre, Edward —habló Carlisle por primera vez—, yo no soy una simple visita, soy su hijo.

—¿El mismo que no se dignó a aparecer cuando le dio el infarto? ¿El mismo que solo apareció preguntando cuándo se leería el testamento? ¿O serás el que hizo una rabieta de niño de cinco años cuando se enteró que el abuelo me heredó todo en vida? No te hagas el honorable conmigo, Carlisle, que no te va.

—Soy tu padre, Edward, háblame con respeto.

—Te hablo con el respeto que te mereces, hace unos días han cancelado la cena con mi esposa a última hora, mi abuelo incluso nos acompañaría a la mesa.

—No iba a dejar a tu hermano cuando sabes perfectamente que Anthony no le permite la entrada a Rosalie, hice lo que cualquier padre y persona sensata haría.

—Y yo hago lo que cualquier nieto y esposo haría ante los deseos de su abuelo, si desean visitarlo entonces hablaré con él y dirá si quiere que vayan.

—Es mi padre, Edward, está enfermo, muriendo, necesito verlo.

—No lo obligaré a nada, papá, suficiente tiene con la dieta que le ha impuesto el médico hace dos semanas.

—Estás siendo demasiado injusto, tomándote atribuciones que no te corresponden —habló su madre poniéndose de pie—, es la casa de tu padre y...

—No te confundas, mamá, esa casa está a mi nombre al igual que todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció al abuelo, así que si quiero cumplir el capricho de mi abuelo de no tener visitas entonces lo haré, y si como recompensa evito que mi esposa pase ratos desagradable, mejor aún.

—Yo no te eduqué de esa manera, Edward.

—No, no lo hiciste, ya que tú no me educaste, mamá. Y si ya terminaron de discutir, por favor les pediría que se marchen, yo sí tengo trabajo que hacer y he quedado con mi esposa en unas horas, así que si me permiten...

Su madre salió de la oficina furiosa.

—Estás siendo un grosero, aunque teniendo en cuenta la clase de esposa que te buscaste es normal que lo vulgar se pegue.

Edward bufó, era realmente patético que utilizaran a su esposa para agredirlo.

Isabella era su mundo, de igual manera él lo era para ella, y por esa razón un estúpido comentario de sus padres no iba siquiera a manchar una pizca de su matrimonio.

Su abuelo, el hombre más huraño, gruñón y serio que alguna vez pisó la tierra, quería a Isabella, podía apostar que incluso más que a él, y si el hombre que lo educó aceptaba su matrimonio, el resto de su _familia_ podía meterse sus palabras por donde mejor les cupiera.

Se rio sin poder evitarlo al pensar en que Isabella le hubiera tapado la boca avergonzada por el vocabulario que usaba para referirse a sus progenitores.

¿Que lo vulgar se pegaba?

Tenían mucha razón, por eso los quería lo más lejos posible de su esposa.

…

El ginecólogo apagó el monitor después de mostrarles a su bebé de ocho semanas de gestación, todo indicaba que el bebé estaba en buen estado.

Buen peso.

Medidas normales.

Latido del corazón constante y normal.

No había razón para pensar que este no llegaría a término.

No era un embarazo ectópico como la primera vez.

Tampoco tenía signos de desprendimiento como el segundo.

El tercero había sido un aborto espontáneo, no era seguro que volviera a repetirse.

—Por el momento todo está en orden, pero con su historial, Isabella, es preferible que mantenga las cosas con calma. No hay necesidad de mantenerla en reposo, pero al menor malestar quiero que venga inmediatamente, no nos arriesgaremos ni por la mínima cosa.

—Vendré enseguida, doctor —afirmó Isabella manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de Edward.

—Muy bien, iré por las fotografías y video del ultrasonido mientras usted vuelve a vestirse.

El doctor salió dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban con urgencia, Edward sostuvo a Isabella escuchando su sollozo.

—Él está bien, está bien, todo estará bien.

—Lo estará, gatita, contrataré a otra enfermera para ti si es necesario, pero te juro que tendremos a este bebé.

Su esposa asintió aún escondida en su pecho.

La ayudó a vestirse y le limpió las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Ese bebé tenía que ser el bueno.

No podían perderlo, ninguno lo soportaría.

El médico regresó con las fotografías impresas y un disco con el latido del corazón, Edward los guardó en su saco pensando en que después de mostrárselo al abuelo y darle la buena noticia, lo guardaría junto al de sus otros _ángeles,_ como los llamaba Bella.

El médico les dio las vitaminas necesarias y los agendó para dentro de dos semanas en donde esperaban todo siguiera su curso normal.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a comer antes de que tenga que regresar a la oficina, gatita?

—Sabes que sí.

Edward entrelazó sus manos y caminaron a la salida seguidos por sus guardaespaldas, que cargaban las vitaminas de su esposa.

…

Edward sonreía ante el evidente sonrojo de su esposa, estaban en su restaurante favorito, normalmente ambos pedían un enorme trozo de carne para compartir, olvidando por completo los modales y la elegancia, y centrándose solamente en disfrutar de la carne y su mutua compañía.

Lamentablemente para Bella, su disfrute llegó al extremo de soltar un suave eructo que causó su vergüenza, Edward la besó en la mejilla para disminuir su pena, pero eso no evitaba la mortificación de su esposa.

—Al menos sabemos que el bebé está disfrutando una buena comida.

Ambos rieron, Edward tomó su copa de vino mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su esposa sobre la mesa, acariciando la alianza y anillo de compromiso que nunca se quitaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Hablando del bebé, el abuelo me ha preguntado esta mañana si estaba embarazada —comentó rodando los ojos—, tuve náuseas esta mañana y al parecer me ha escuchado, no sé cómo lo ha hecho ya que su habitación queda del otro lado del pasillo, pero no le he dicho, me hice la desentendida, quería… bueno, estar segura de que él está bien.

—¿Fueron muchas las náuseas? —preguntó dejando de lado a su entrometido abuelo.

—No, nada de lo que preocuparse, tener náuseas es perfectamente normal durante el embarazo.

—Es la primera vez que las tienes, nunca las habías tenido con…

—Tal vez sea una buena señal —sonrió tímidamente.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Edward se inclinó para besarla pero el carraspeo junto a ellos los interrumpió, sabía que no sería el camarero, pues este al menos tendría la decencia de notar que no era el momento de interrumpir.

Bella se apartó ruborizándose, dejando que Edward viera a su hermano y cuñada frente a ellos.

—Hola, hermanito, no esperábamos encontrarlos por aquí, pensé que era… exclusivo.

Edward bufó ante el evidente insulto.

—¿Entonces por qué los dejaron entrar? —preguntó sosteniendo la mano de su esposa—. Tal vez presente una queja con el gerente, no quiero que mi hermosa esposa esté rodeada de… bueno, ya sabes.

Disfrutó enormemente de ver cómo la vena en la frente de su hermano palpitaba mientras que su cuñada alzaba su operado busto… él prefería el de su esposa.

—Muy gracioso, hermanito.

—Gracias, pero ese no fue mi mejor chiste. No quiero sonar maleducado, pero estamos comiendo y queremos seguir haciéndolo con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Que te largues de mi vista y consigas tu propia mesa alejado de nosotros —sentenció recostándose contra la silla.

—¿Y por qué pensarías que yo quiero sentarme contigo?, no quiero que ninguna pulga se me suba.

Eso fue suficiente para Edward, poniéndose de pie enfrentó a su hermano, llamando la atención de los camareros y el gerente que se acercó rápidamente para evitar molestias.

—¿Señores?

—Edward…

El llamado del gerente y el susurro de Bella lo hicieron desistir, nada de emociones fuertes, debía recordarlo.

—No es nada —le aseguró tranquilizando a Bella—, solo que bueno, pensé que cuando pedía un reservado me garantizaban privacidad para mi mujer y para mí, pero ya que cualquiera puede acercarse a mi mesa e interrumpirnos…

—Soy tu hermano, Edward, no soy cualquiera.

—Eres menos que cualquiera —le sonrió con toda esa hipocresía que a lo largo de los años había perfeccionado—, pero ya que está mi esposa no puedo decirte lo que pienso de ti y tu… esposa.

—Mira tú…

—Yo nada, y será mejor que cuides tu lenguaje conmigo y mi mujer o la próxima vez tendrás que quedarte a lavar los platos para poder pagar la cuenta de cualquier restaurante —afirmó antes de girarse hacia el gerente que tenía el ceño fruncido, evidentemente mortificado por aceptar a unos comensales que posiblemente no pudieran pagar ni la ensalada—. ¿Puede traer la cuenta por favor?, prefiero llevar a mi esposa a otro lugar un poco más… exclusivo.

—Le ofrezco una sincera disculpa, esto no se repetirá, enseguida le traerán su cuenta —finalizó dando la vuelta y enfrentando a Emmett y Rosalie, Emmett que no dejaba de tener el ceño fruncido y Rosalie quien veía a su esposa con evidente enojo y envidia—. Los acompañaré a su mesa, por aquí por favor.

Regresó a su lugar junto a Bella, quien mordía su labio furiosamente.

—¿Qué pasa, gatita?

—Ella... ella te sigue… ya sabes… ¿Te sigue enviando esas fotografías?

—¿Crees que puedo ver a alguien más cuando te tengo a ti en casa todas las noches? —cuestionó tomándola de la barbilla—. Cuando te pones celosa pareces una leona a punto de atacar, pero eres tan diminuta que serías más bien como un gatito dulce y tierno.

—¿Gatito dulce y tierno?

—Sí, por eso eres mi gatita.

Edward por fin pudo besarla sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

El camarero llegó con la cuenta, en donde le hacían un pequeño descuento por el inconveniente con la privacidad del reservado.

Edward le entregó la tarjeta y, después de firmar el recibo, tomó el brazo de su esposa y salieron del restaurante.

—¿Quieres acompañarme por un helado de menta con chocolate? —preguntó abrazándola de la cintura mientras esperaban por su chofer, sus guardaespaldas detrás de él cubrían el perímetro—. Aún no estoy listo para dejarte ir, no estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo en algún momento.

Bella se rio aceptando y besándolo, siguieron dentro del auto, dejando en el olvido el incidente con su hermano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Como era de esperarse, al día siguiente, Rosalie se presentó en la oficina pidiendo verlo, un problemilla con la tarjeta, un asunto que Edward sabía perfectamente bien de qué se trataba, nadie insultaba a su esposa y salía ileso, no era precisamente un hombre manejable, se hacían las cosas a su modo o no se hacían.

Esa regla se omitía únicamente cuando se trataba de su esposa.

Edward ni siquiera le permitió la entrada, tampoco a su madre cuando fue luego de que el abuelo les permitiera visitar la mansión, pero solo después de asegurarse que Bella no estaría presente en ese momento. Su madre había ido a su oficina inmediatamente después de que el abuelo soltara sin anestesia que sus últimas pertenencias, que aún tenía bajo su nombre, se las dejaría a los bisnietos que Isabella le daría.

Cuando su madre le comunicó que Rosalie también estaba embarazada de unos cuantos meses y le daría su primer bisnieto, el abuelo se encogió de hombros y aseguró que prefería esperar a los de Isabella.

— _Debes hablar con él, son niños inocentes que merecen ser tratados de la misma manera, además dejaste de darle la pensión a Rosalie después de que se casó con Emmett, Rosie es una muy buena mujer, tu obligación como ex esposo es preocuparte por ella y…_

Edward olvidó esa plática un minuto después de que su madre abandonara la oficina sintiéndose triunfadora.

Ahora regresaba a casa, después de que su abuelo le llamara de manera urgente, no creía que lo fuera, ya que antes de colgar le dijo que no le contara nada a Bella, era un asunto privado entre ellos dos.

— _Después puedes ir de mandilón a decírselo a Isabella._

Por eso estaba entrando a la habitación de su abuelo, quien estaba acostado, como era costumbre, en la enorme cama de dosel con cortinas pesadas que lo mantenía en penumbras a pesar de que los ventanales dejaban entrar la luz natural del sol.

Sus múltiples médicos le aseguraban que podía salir de la cama, hacer actividades siempre y cuando estas no fueran extremas ni lo agitaran, pero el viejo ni siquiera quería bajar a la piscina a menos que fuera llevado a fuerzas, estaba complacido con quedarse en su habitación siendo atendido por la enfermera, su actitud vaga siendo aumentada por Isabella, quien no veía ningún motivo por el cual contradecirlo.

—¿Qué pasa, abuelo? No me digas que ahora sí es definitivo y te vas de este mundo.

—Eso quisieras, malagradecido —bufó alisando las arrugas de la manta que Isabella bordó para él el año pasado—, pero antes de dejar este _maravilloso_ mundo y a mi _encantadora_ familia tengo asuntos pendientes que son de suma importancia y tengo que cumplir.

—¿Tirarte a la enfermera?

—¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho ya? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos—, es joven y sin experiencia, prefiero a las del geriátrico, ellas al menos saben hacer más que solo contonearse.

Edward se rio ante la actitud altanera de su abuelo.

—¿Para qué me querías?, yo sí tengo trabajo, no puedo darme el lujo de ser un vago como tú lo has sido los últimos meses o años, si somos sinceros.

—Si dejaras de decir sandeces ya podría habértelo dicho, muchacho —sentenció levantando las mantas y sacando un dosier negro—. Toma, esto es para ti.

Edward tomó el dosier con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué es lo que ahora el viejo se traía entre manos?, lo abrió para examinarlo y se quedó estupefacto ante el membrete en la parte superior de la hoja.

—¿Adopción?

—No estoy a favor de que un niño que vaya a saber qué costumbres tiene y de qué familia viene se integre a mi familia y lleve mi apellido, pero ambos sabemos que existe una gran posibilidad de que Isabella pierda al bebé.

—Eso no es seguro, abuelo, el médico ha dicho que todo está marchando perfectamente bien, ella misma te mostró la ecografía noches atrás.

—Ha tenido tres abortos, Edward, seré viejo pero no estúpido. Por supuesto que quiero que Isabella tenga al niño, ella más que nadie se lo merece, sería la única mujer Cullen, además de mi santa madre, que sea digna de llevar el apellido como se debe, pero ni tú ni yo podemos evitarlo si está destinada a perderlo, por más que no queramos aceptarlo es una posibilidad, y ella no podrá con otra pérdida.

—Mi Isabella se iría con él —murmuró compungido ante la perspectiva.

—Lo sé, y tú la seguirías sin siquiera dudarlo, te eduqué para no ser débil, para ser fuerte y pensar con la cabeza fría, por esa razón la adopción es la mejor opción —le aseguró con esa sonrisa calculadora, la misma sonrisa que Edward utilizaba cada vez que estaba en juego algún contrato—, si llega a perderlo, al menos tendrá otro niño que la mantendrá con ganas de seguir viviendo.

—Eso sería cruel, estaríamos usando a un niño que no merece ser el plan de respaldo.

—Pues entonces seré cruel y egoísta, pero mis últimos años de vida quiero que esa esposita tuya que trajiste a casa y que la pusiste por encima de todo y todos, me haga reír con sus estúpidas ideas de fundaciones benéficas, donaciones para los necesitados y esa mierda que solo ella entiende, no quiero verla marchitarse, soy un viejo, en este momento puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

—Siempre lo hiciste.

—Sí, pero ahora puedo usar la edad como excusa, ahora ve a revisar los papeles de la adopción y comunícaselo a Isabella, que entre más rápido tengan a algún niño en casa, más se encariñará con él y no se dejará morir si llega a… Ni siquiera lo diré… Si llegas a tirarlo lo sabré, conseguiré otros papeles y se los daré a Isabella personalmente.

—Eres un viejo manipulador.

—No me hice millonario siendo sincero —bufó restándole importancia y volviendo a acomodar las mantas—. Ahora vete que necesito descansar, y dile a esa madre tuya que deje de molestarme, estoy moribundo y necesito descansar, no soportar sus berrinches de que su tarjeta de crédito se está quedando sin fondos, ¿es mi culpa que su padre fuera un incrédulo apostador?, pena debería de darle, no solo no pudo mantener su fortuna familiar sino que ahora planea quedarse con la nuestra.

Edward salió de la habitación de su abuelo dejando que Mary se hiciera cargo del viejo, luego caminó a su despacho en el primer piso, pero Bella lo interceptó en las escaleras, vestía un jumpsuit azul cielo, el cabello rizado, zapatillas de tacón bajo y ni siquiera estaba maquillada, en sus manos traía la bandeja de comida de su abuelo.

—No te escuché llegar.

—Mi abuelo me pidió venir de emergencia —respondió acercándose, quitándole la bandeja de las manos y colocándola en una de las mesitas que se encontraban en el pasillo, no le importó que la mitad de la bandeja quedara en el aire con posibilidad de caerse, ni siquiera que el dosier quedara debajo de la bandeja—. Hoy estás más hermosa que de costumbre, gatita.

—Gracias, me lo ha traído Heidi esta mañana —respondió jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello—, ella dijo que me veía bien pero… no sé, creo que no es para mí.

—Creo que es completamente para ti —aseguró tomándola de la cintura, sintiendo a través de la tela la textura del encaje de la lencería.

—No… yo no… bueno… yo no…

—¿Tú no qué, gatita?

La sintió temblar cuando se inclinó quedando sus rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros, Edward estaba por pedirle que siguiera hablando, le gustaba escucharla tartamudear, pero no se lo permitió pues fue Isabella quien levantándose de puntitas unió sus labios, Edward respondió el beso encantado ante la idea de perder otra hora en la oficina para centrarse en su esposa.

—El médico ha dicho que no es recomendable —murmuró Bella apartándose cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo—, al menos no por el momento… ya sabes… para prevenir… que...

Edward la silenció dejando un rápido beso en sus labios.

—No necesitas justificar algo que ya sé, gatita, pero eso no evita que quiera pasar mi tiempo contigo. Ya estoy en casa, así que podemos simplemente acurrucarnos y puedes dejar que te acaricie sin llegar más lejos, además me gusta mucho lo que traes puesto, apuesto a que me divertiría solo con intentar quitártelo, dejarte des…

Bella soltó una risita nerviosa al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

—Tengo que llevarle esto al abuelo, pero después podemos ir a la habitación.

—Mary saldrá a buscarlo, posiblemente ya sabe que te he llevado conmigo y solo está esperando a que nos vayamos. Vamos, gatita, el viejo cascarrabias estará perfectamente bien sin que tú le lleves su gelatina.

Bella no se negó y Edward la llevó a la habitación sosteniéndola de la cadera, acariciando levemente el encaje, a veces extrañaba las bragas blancas de algodón que su esposa usaba cuando eran novios, las mismas que él se moría por quitar con los dientes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Acostumbrado a mujeres que se acostaban con él unos días después de conocerlo, Isabella fue un gran cambio, ya que lo hizo esperar sin siquiera darle una fecha exacta de cuándo aceptaría tener intimidad con él._

 _Apenas si podía darle más que un beso, no le había permitido tomarla por el culo cuando sus besos aumentaban de intensidad._

 _Ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente virginal actuó de ese modo con su primera novia, pero en cierto punto le gustaba sentirse como un pervertido con Bella y al mismo tiempo como un anciano que disfrutaba de un simple paseo sosteniendo su mano._

 _Había sido educada por su conservadora tía abuela, la cual se casó muy joven, enviudó de igual manera y no volvió a contraer nupcias ni permitir que algún hombre la tocara de manera indecente, así que entendía por qué ni siquiera pensaba en tener sexo con él antes del matrimonio._

 _Se había casado una vez y las cosas terminaron poco después del primer año, no creía que a tan solo dos años de su divorcio fuera momento de pensar nuevamente en matrimonio, ni mucho menos después de conocer a Isabella por solo cinco meses, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de no querer dejarla ir._

 _Y no solo se trataba de la emoción del sexo con una chiquilla virgen que se sonrojaba cuando la tomaba de la cintura y dejaba leves mordiscos alrededor de su mandíbula, era mucho más que sentir su temblar y tartamudear cuando sentía su erección, la cual Edward trató de esconder cientos de veces._

 _Isabella era mucho más que una chica que le gustaba._

 _Entendió la importancia de Isabella en su vida cuando tuvo que viajar a Río de Janeiro, pasaría dos semanas allá y la simple idea de no verla, le era insoportable, por eso la invitó a ir con él._

 _Ella le dijo que no podía, si se ausentaba del trabajo la despedirían y no había manera de que se diera el lujo de estar desempleada, su tía abuela le había dejado el departamento en el que vivía y una pequeña pensión que le permitía cubrir todos los gastos y tener un pequeño fondo de ahorro con el cual pensaba pagar sus estudios, pero eso no era suficiente para vivir. Edward le aseguró que todo estaría bien, pero Bella no le creyó ni un poco y se negó a acompañarlo, además no contaba con pasaporte, nunca había salido del país así que ciertamente no creía necesitarlo._

 _Edward utilizó sus contactos e influencias para obtener el pasaporte de Bella, ella ni siquiera lo supo, creyó que las fotografías eran para cosas de la empresa. Esa noche la invitó a cenar y, sin que ella sospechara sus planes, la llevó al aeropuerto privado en donde el avión los esperaba. Estuvo por negarse y pedir que la llevaran de regreso a su departamento, pero Edward se la echó al hombro y subió con ella al avión bajo la mirada del piloto, la aeromoza y los cinco guardaespaldas._

— _Me encantaría poder ir contigo, Edward, pero no puedo, necesito el trabajo, no puedo perderlo._

— _No lo harás, te lo aseguro._

— _No puedes asegurarlo._

— _Tengo influencias en lo más alto._

— _No importa si eres amigo del dueño, perderé mi trabajo y no puedo darme ese lujo._

— _Escúchame, gatita, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro._

— _¿Cómo puedes estarlo?_

— _Porque nadie contradice las palabras del presidente de Cullen Co._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Bella estaba furiosa con él después de que le explicara que era el presidente, era quien ocupaba la oficina que por las noches le ayudaba a limpiar._

— _¡Eres mi jefe! No puedo creer que mi novio sea mi jefe._

— _¿Tu novio?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Soy tu novio? ¿Acabas de decir que soy tu novio? Dios mío, gatita, no sabes lo que me hace escucharte llamarme tu novio, tu jodido novio._

 _Edward la besó por los siguientes quince minutos, siendo interrumpidos por la aeromoza que les pidió que se abrocharan los cinturones._

— _Estoy molesta contigo por ocultarme quien eres —susurró recostada contra el respaldo del asiento del avión—, pero estoy aún más atemorizada por lo que quieres de mí, estoy aquí, en el avión privado de la compañía, usando un vestido de diez dólares que encontré en una tienda de segunda, realmente me siento muy fuera de lugar._

— _Para mí estás perfecta._

 _Al llegar a Río, la llevó a la suite del hotel en donde se hospedarían y le dio la completa libertad de acomodarse y ordenar lo que quisiera del servicio a la habitación mientras él atendía sus juntas, podía hacer lo que quisiera menos salir a la playa o a la piscina, no importó que Bella le dijera que ni siquiera tenía un traje de baño que pudiera usar._

 _Cuando regresó varias horas después, la encontró viendo un programa de televisión con un vaso de limonada y los restos de la merienda, usando la bata de baño sobre la camiseta de dormir de él y un bóxer._

 _Sabía que debía decirle que las cosas que ordenó a su asistente comprar para ella estaban siendo subidas por el botones, sabía que tenía que ser un caballero y dejarla que se vistiera un poco más para su comodidad, sabía que ella era demasiado conservadora, pero nada de eso le importó al verle las piernas desnudas y percatarse del aroma frutal emanando de su piel a consecuencia de la ducha que tomó._

 _La besó con la intención de hacerla su mujer ese mismo día, le quitó la bata a pesar de su protesta, estaba por quitarle la camiseta cuando ella se apartó._

— _Dije que no, Edward, si me trajiste contigo solo porque querías acostarte conmigo, es mejor que me mandes de regreso a casa, no soy el tipo de chica que estás buscando._

— _¿No lo eres?_

— _No y no quiero serlo, te amo… pero no puedo hacerlo antes de… Lo siento, Edward, sé que soy demasiado anticuada y conservadora con respecto a muchas cosas, y ya suficiente he hecho con ponerme tu ropa y compartir este cuarto contigo._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Besó a su esposa después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, y caminó sin dejar de besarla hasta que sintió el sofá que estaba en un extremo de la habitación, prefería evitar la cama a sabiendas que no era posible poseerla en ese momento.

Sentándola a horcajadas sobre su regazo, terminó el beso comenzando a buscar el cierre del jumpsuit o lo que sea que mantuviera la ropa sobre su esposa.

—¿Cómo demonios se quita esto?

—Te dije que esto no era para mí.

—Lo es, te ves fantástica, se amolda a tu cuerpo y puedo apreciar aún mejor todo tu cuerpo —murmuró al mismo tiempo que encontró el botón oculto en el cuello.

Edward le quitó el jumpsuit dejándolo caer, mostrando el pecho desnudo de su esposa, solo unos parches cubrían sus pezones.

—Te dije que esto no era para mí —murmuró Bella cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos—, casi no llevo ropa.

—A mí me parece perfecto —le aseguró bajando aún más la tela hasta que pudo ver el inicio de las bragas blancas de encaje—, hay más accesibilidad, solo con bajártelo estás lista para mí.

—Edward…

—Hablaré con Heidi para que traiga más —aseguró acunando sus pechos—, tendrás por montones, de todos los colores y texturas.

—No, Edward… yo…

Edward le quitó el parche y se llevó el pezón a la boca, succionó unas cuantas veces causando que Bella mordiera sus labios evitando soltar cualquier gemido.

—No, gatita —respondió separándose de su pezón—, te prefiero mil veces con esos vestidos de princesa que tanto te encantan.

La sonrisa de Bella fue el estimulante perfecto para volver a llevarse el pezón a la boca y mamarlo unas cuantas veces antes de separarse, secarlo, colocarle el parche y subirle el jumpsuit.

»Sin sexo y orgasmos, evitamos la dilatación —murmuró abrochando el botón bajo su mirada confundida.

—¿No te importa?

—Me importas tú y nuestro bebé.

Bella se inclinó y lo besó, podían pasar un buen momento solo con unos cuantos arrumacos, el deseo seguía presente, Edward estaba seguro de que nunca disminuiría, incluso ahora después de tres años y estar dentro de ella casi cada noche, seguía deseándola como la primera vez.

Después de su intento de poseerla y que ella dejara de sentirse cómoda alrededor de él, pensando que solo la había llevado para tenerla en su cama, pasó su tiempo libre demostrándole que realmente la quería y no solo para pasar el rato.

Le dolió ver como se negaba a dormir entre sus brazos, o con él en la habitación, no importó cuánto le asegurara que respetaría su derecho a no hacer el amor, Bella simplemente se negaba. Edward podía decir que tenía una lucha interna entre su moral y sus deseos, su moral estaba ganando la batalla y temía que terminara con él por miedo a sucumbir a sus deseos.

No iba a permitirle que lo dejara, la amaba lo suficiente para cambiar su estado civil de divorciado a casado, dejando de lado los malos recuerdos de su matrimonio anterior. Le encantaba la idea de llamar a Isabella su esposa, en ese mismo instante se imaginó su vida junto a ella y le gustó lo que vio.

— _¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —preguntó ella al ver el delicado anillo con diminutos diamantes._

— _La pregunta no es si yo quiero hacerlo, yo sé que eres la mujer perfecta para mí, ¿pero yo lo soy para ti? ¿Soportarías que este pedazo de imbécil sea tu compañero por el resto de nuestras vidas?_

¿Loco?

Sí, pero por ella.

Igual de loco estuvo cuando le pidió a su asistente que consiguiera la licencia de matrimonio y, dos días después de regresar a la gran ciudad, ambos se casaron en el registro civil con dos guardias siendo sus testigos. Edward le prometió que tendría una boda mejor, pero que no podía esperar un minuto más sin que fuera su esposa y pasar un día más alejado de ella, Bella le aseguró que no era necesario, para ella su boda ya era perfecta, además no tenía muchos amigos y su única familia era su difunta tía abuela.

Esa misma noche Bella se instaló en la mansión Cullen, conociendo al viejo Anthony Cullen y sonrojándose cuando Edward la llevó escaleras arriba en brazos.

Le gustaría decir que la primera vez de ambos fue mágica, pero los meses de abstinencia y tener a Isabella jadeando y virginal debajo de él, hicieron que fuera un bruto, se corrió dos minutos después de entrar en ella, ni siquiera había podido borrar la mueca de dolor e incomodidad cuando se vació dentro de ella.

La compensó hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas y haciéndola gritar por la siguiente hora, cuando le rogó que se detuviera estaba sin aliento, con la voz ronca e infinitamente cansada.

Esa fue la primera vez que durmió entre sus brazos, y mientras Edward la sostenía dejando que descansara sobre su pecho, se dio cuenta de que pasar el resto de su vida junto a Bella sería lo más sensato que haría.

—Por cierto, tu madre ha llamado esta mañana —murmuró mientras repartía besos en la mandíbula de Edward—, ha preguntado si asistiremos a su cumpleaños en dos semanas, me ha enviado lo que desea de regalo y pedido que lo envíe un día antes porque considera de mal gusto que lo lleve ese mismo día.

Edward bufó, su madre nunca cambiaría, apostaría a que en cuanto tuviera dicho presente retiraría la invitación hacia su esposa.

—Yo me encargaré, gatita, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Lo que quieras.

—No hables con mi abuelo en estos días.

—¿Por qué?

Tendría que hablar con su esposa de la loca idea de su abuelo, no porque estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque su abuelo sería capaz de hablar con Isabella y utilizar sus artimañas de viejo manipulador para que aceptara la adopción y pensara que fue su propia idea.

—Sabes que no se lleva bien con mi madre y es mejor que evitemos escándalos, tú no necesitas las mortificaciones que esos dos pueden causarte… mi pequeña Isabella necesita que su mami esté tranquila.

—¿Pequeña Isabella?

—Me gustaría una niña, pero seré feliz con lo que sea.

Bella sonrió y se inclinó a besarlo.

Mientras pudiera besar a su esposa, todo lo demás no importaba.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Para sorpresa de Edward, Bella estuvo recelosa con el tema de la adopción, no estaba cien por ciento convencida.

—Me siento tan mal por no querer hacerlo, pero… son niños difíciles, Edward. ¿Y si no me quieren? ¿Y si yo no los quiero? Detesto la idea de que no podamos congeniar con ellos.

—Eso no pasará, gatita.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, he visto todos esos documentales en donde los niños son regresados o dados en adopción ilegal porque no congenian con sus padres, no quiero ser uno de esos padres.

—No lo serás, gatita, si decidimos adoptar será un niño pequeño, para él serás su madre, así de simple.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo.

—No lo es, pero, nena, estás olvidando que tú puedes enamorar a cualquiera, pudiste con el viejo amargado de mi abuelo, puedes con unos niñitos, te lo aseguro.

Pero a pesar de intentar aliviar sus temores, Bella no concertó ninguna cita con alguna agencia de adopción, ni una llamada, correo electrónico o visita, como si Edward nunca le hubiera hablado de esa opción.

Edward no iba a presionarla, si ella no quería entonces estaba perfectamente bien, su esposa debía concentrarse en no alterarse ni pasar por sobresaltos, el médico le dijo que el bebé seguía sano y no había amenazas de perderlo pero era mejor que siguiera llevando las cosas con calma.

Su abuelo no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero se reservó sus opiniones, después de todo, el embarazo iba bien, no había ningún problema aparente.

Y tampoco era como si fuera a molestar a Isabella, Edward sabía a ciencia cierta que primero lo atormentaría a él, antes de siquiera tocarle un pelo a su esposa.

Aunque tan solo dos días después de cumplir las doce semanas de gestación, Isabella presentó un leve sangrado que los llevó al hospital a mitad de la madrugada.

No había ninguna explicación aparente para que sangrara, pero había ocurrido y ahora temían lo peor.

—Tal vez no sirvo para ser madre, tal vez es la manera que tiene el universo de decírmelo —sollozó Isabella mientras esperaban a que el especialista llegara para hacer un examen más exhaustivo—. Tengo que aceptarlo, yo no…

—No digas nada más, Isabella, te prohíbo que repitas esas palabras.

—Pero…

—No, y deja de decirlo, ni siquiera tienes que pensarlo, Isabella, porque eso no es verdad, solo estás diciendo puras estupideces.

—Pero…

—¡No! Ahora… —se calló a mitad de la frase al notar que su esposa tenía el rostro escondido entre sus manos y sus temblores a causa del llanto habían aumentado—. ¿Isabella?

—Deja de llamarme Isabella —protestó aún con el rostro cubierto—, detesto que me llames así, lo detesto tanto, me haces sentir que ya no… que tú… que estás enojado conmigo.

Edward se acercó a su pequeña esposa para abrazarla y besarla hasta que se calmó, era la primera vez desde que la besó, que la llamaba Isabella, incluso a él le disgustaba, era su Bella, su esposita, su gatita, así de simple.

—Deja de llorar, gatita, verás que todo estará bien, tus temores son infundados.

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

—Claro que sí —sentenció levantando su rostro y encontrando el camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas—, sabía que serías mía la primera vez que te vi y si en eso tuve razón, entonces en todo lo demás también lo tendré.

El especialista dijo que no era peligroso, pero aun así Bella permaneció en cama, no iban a someterse al más mínimo riesgo, incluso los dos guardaespaldas extras y la enfermera personal de Bella no fueron ningún problema.

Ni siquiera ella puso objeción ante tanta seguridad.

Por supuesto que su abuelo se inmiscuyó de inmediato invitando a una trabajadora social a la casa, Edward no tenía la menor idea de que lo había hecho hasta que el guardaespaldas de Bella le llamó para notificar que su esposa se encontraba llorando a mares por ser una persona horrible al no considerar la adopción en primer lugar.

Había tantos niños afuera que necesitaban un hogar y ella había sido tan egoísta como para negárselos.

—Viejo tramposo —renegó Edward en la privacidad de su habitación, Bella estaba ocupada tomando un baño de burbujas recomendado por la enfermera—, esto no era lo que tenía que pasar, el médico recomendó reposo, ahora Bella ha concertado la cita para dentro de unos días, ¿cómo se supone que la hará cuando tiene que cuidarse por el embarazo?

—Lo resolveremos.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo resolveremos.

—No es tan sencillo, abuelo.

—Lo es —renegó poniéndose de pie, demostrando que toda su debilidad no era más que cosa suya—, tú la viste esa noche, la viste casi desmoronarse por creer que estuvo a punto de perderlo, estuviste junto a ella, así que no me vengas a decir que dejar que el destino decida es lo mejor, esa muchachita es la única que mantiene viva esta casa y no estoy dispuesto a perderla.

—Puede perder al niño y eso la destruiría aún más rápido, lo que ella necesita…

—Necesita a un niño que alivie su pena, sus probabilidades de perderlo aumentaron, ambos preferimos mentirle a ella para mantenerla feliz pero entre nosotros sabemos la verdad. Contrata más guardaespaldas si lo crees necesario, llévala en brazos a todos lados, pero eso no evitará que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—Si la trabajadora social sabe que solo queremos adoptar por estas razones, se lo llevarán y dejarán a Bella aún más deprimida, no has pensado en eso.

—Si estás intentado hacerme sentir mal, no lo estás logrando, no me arrepiento de nada y si tengo que sobornar al mismísimo presidente pues lo haré —declaró furioso—. Ahora ve y escucha a tu esposa, creo que no solo será uno al que adoptarán, me agrada la idea de que sean unos dos, o tal vez tres, así el niño que nazca puede ser el último y nos evitamos que Bella pase por otro embarazo peligroso.

Edward no estaba nada seguro pero no se lo dijo a Bella cuando ella estaba tan emocionada por la idea de tener a un niño corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión y siguiéndola a todos lados.

Cuando se reunieron con Carmen les dio todos los informes, los agregó a la lista de espera y los invitó a unirse a las reuniones de futuros padres adoptantes.

—Vendremos a algunas, con el embarazo nos es difícil salir seguido, tenemos que cuidar al bebé —aclaró Edward sintiendo como Bella se tensaba ante la posibilidad de perder la oportunidad de adoptar a un niño—, realmente queremos seguir este proceso y haremos todo lo necesario para poder darle un hogar a un niño.

Carmen asintió sonriéndoles, Edward no confiaba en ella, algo le decía que su abuelo ya había intervenido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos semanas después, Carmen les confirmó que su solicitud había sido aprobada para ser padres temporales, estarían en casa en una semana.

—Pensé que el proceso era largo —cuestionó Bella al tener los papeles entre sus manos—, pensaba que primero tendría a mi bebé.

—A veces lo es, otras veces no —respondió Carmen con demasiada dulzura—, pero no siempre hay parejas que quieran adoptar niños mayores, a pesar de ser hermanos.

Bella sonrió encantada ante la idea, Edward no se creía ni por un momento lo dicho por Carmen.

—¿Sobornaste? —cuestionó después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su abuelo.

—No, solo les di un pequeño estímulo, nada que no necesitaran.

—Abuelo...

—Solo digo lo que quieres escuchar, ahora deja que Bella entre, tenemos cosas de que hablar, no me han dicho nada de a quienes adoptarán, Carmen no me ha dicho nada, la muy hija de… bueno, solo aceptó el donativo y se largó sin decirme qué serían.

—¿Qué cosas? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos sin ninguna intención de moverse.

—Cosas que no te incumben, ahora vete y llama a Bella.

—Bella no puede venir, está ocupada.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Cosas que no te incumben, viejo —respondió suspirando—. Ahora dime para qué la quieres o de ninguna manera la molestaré en este momento.

—Esperaré a que te marches, no es como si te necesitáramos para firmar cheques —se encogió de hombros—, le diste autorización a tu esposa y eso es suficiente.

Edward bufó y salió de la habitación de su abuelo en busca de Bella, la sacaría de esa casa de inmediato, no la dejaría cerca de las locuras de su moribundo abuelo.

Ese viejo era un dolor en el culo cuando se lo proponía.

Encontró a Bella en la cama de su habitación, descansando como era normal.

No tenía la mínima idea de cómo se encargarían de las niñas cuando todas sus energías estaban en mantener con vida al niño en su vientre.

Pero de alguna forma lo resolvería.

Así como resolvió la crisis financiera por la que estuvo a punto de pasar la empresa cuando los demandaron.

Así como logró conseguir un divorcio rápido sin que Rosalie se quedara con la mitad de la fortuna de la familia Cullen y sin el derecho de seguir llevando el apellido, claro que eso quedó en el olvido cuando Emmett se casó con ella.

Así como logró conquistar a la bonita y tímida chica que limpiaba los pisos de su oficina. Luego la convenció de terminar sus estudios, alegando que no había nada de malo en que él pagara las mensualidades, tampoco que se graduara en línea en lugar de ir a una prestigiosa universidad como las demás mujeres del círculo social al que ahora pertenecía.

Había logrado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida y era seguro que una niña de tres años, una adolescente de catorce, el metiche de su abuelo y sus exasperantes padres no iban a evitar que el niño que Bella cuidaba celosamente naciera.

Era Edward Cullen y si pudo llegar a la edad de treinta y ocho años y tener una hermosa esposa que lo amaba, entonces podía con cualquier cosa.

Incluso con su hermano que había irrumpido en su oficina al mediodía, tal vez Platt Inc. estaba en la bancarrota y no tuviera trabajo esperándolo, pero Edward tenía muchos asuntos por resolver y ninguno de ellos incluía a su molestoso hermano.

—Solo por tener la cuenta bancaria del abuelo, no te da el derecho a entrometerte en un matrimonio.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas y ciertamente no quiero saberlo, así que te agradecería que te marcharas, yo sí tengo cosas importantes que hacer, no como tú, al parecer.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Edward, sé lo que haces y no me agrada, podrías dejar de llamar a mi esposa, es una mujer casada y ya no contigo, eres mi hermano, te pido un poco de respeto a mi matrimonio.

—¿Yo? ¿Llamar a tu esposa? Mira, Emmett, te lo explicaré lentamente para que tu cerebro de cacahuate logré comprender lo que te voy a decir. Yo tengo a una esposa preciosa, dulce y cariñosa, no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en ver otras mujeres y mucho menos a mí exesposa, cuando tengo a mi esposa cada noche en mi cama. Tal vez deberías dejar de venir aquí a lloriquear y controlar a la... sociable de tu mujer.

—¿Estás insinuando que Rosalie me es infiel?

—No, tú lo insinuante, yo solo te aclaro que ella no tendría oportunidad, al menos no conmigo.

—Quieres recuperar a Rosalie, Isabella no se compara con mi esposa.

—Y agradezco que así sea, casarme con Rosalie fue un error, pero casarme con Bella ha sido lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida, nunca me arrepentiría de estar junto a ella, es todo lo que alguna vez imaginé, ella es mi todo y por esa razón la he dejado como la única beneficiaria de la fortuna Cullen si llega a pasarme algo.

Edward disfrutó plenamente de ver cómo Emmett salía de su oficina.

…

No debió sorprenderle que sus padres y hermano fueran a la mansión con el pretexto de ver al abuelo, al menos agradecía que los guardaespaldas hubieran mantenido a su familia bajo control, así como la enfermera mantenía a Bella lo más tranquila posible, interponiéndose entre ella y la familia.

Recibiría un buen bono en su siguiente cheque.

Edward entró a su casa sin esperar a que el mayordomo abriera la puerta, tampoco que recogiera el saco ni le informara de lo ocurrido en el día, nada de eso importaba una vez que se enteró que estaban en _su_ casa, cerca de _su_ mujer embarazada de _su_ hijo.

También estaba preocupado por las cosas que compraron para las habitaciones, Bella había comprado algunas cosas en línea, además Heidi se había emocionado ante la idea de ropa de embarazada y había llenado el armario con cientos de conjuntos que acentuaban la pequeña barriga de Bella, aún no quería que sus padres se enteraran del niño.

Si fuera por él, mantendría el embarazo solo entre los dos.

Sus padres estaban sentados en el salón principal, su abuelo les acompañaba sentado en su silla especial —la cual costó una fortuna y su abuelo apenas si la usaba— puesta junto a Bella, quien para su alegría llevaba un vestido suelto que ocultaba su barriguita de sus padres, hermano y cuñada.

—Es una gran sorpresa verlos aquí —habló llamando la atención de todos—. Hola, gatita, no me has llamado en todo el día.

—Lo sien…

Edward la interrumpió capturando sus labios, causando el bufido de su madre y cuñada, a él no pudo importarle menos, nada le importaba cuando besaba a su esposa.

—Edward… —murmuró Bella terminando el beso—, tus padres, cariño.

El característico sonrojo de su esposa apareció, dejó de besarla pensando en que solo faltaban cuatro meses y medio para que el bebé llegara a sus vidas y un mes después él podría enterrarse en lo profundo del cuerpo de su esposa.

Verla sacar ese lado salvaje que no deja a la vista de cualquiera.

—Edward, hijo, puedes explicarles a tus padres que soy un viejo moribundo que necesita descansar y no atender visitas en mi estado tan crítico.

—No estabas descasando cuando llegamos, papá —respondió Carlisle fastidiado—, parecías con más energías de las que creía posible o de las que tanto te jactas de no tener.

—Tonterías —bufó restándole importancia.

—¿A qué han venido, papá? —preguntó Edward sentándose en el lugar que Bella había estado ocupando y colocándola sobre su regazo para su mortificación, la mantendría lo más cerca posible, de ese modo se daría cuenta si estaba alterándose.

—Rosalie y Emmett te tienen noticias maravillosas —habló Esme dirigiéndose especialmente al abuelo—, las mejores noticias que podrás recibir.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero adelante.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta y tomando la mano de Rosalie anunció el embarazo de poco más de cinco meses.

—Será un niño —habló Rosalie deliberadamente—, nos enteramos hace unos días, el médico ha asegurado que se trata de un niño.

—Muchas felicidades, Rosalie —dijo Bella evidentemente emocionada.

—Gracias, pensamos que como será el primero en la familia pues... podríamos llamarlo Anthony.

El abuelo escupió su té sobre el vestido de Esme, Bella se levantó inmediatamente a ayudar a limpiar al abuelo, pero la enfermera la detuvo haciéndolo por ella.

—¿Sorprendido, Anthony?

—¿De ti?, no, esperaba esas cosas tuyas, solo fue mi manera de decir que quiero un jerez, no un estúpido té de manzanilla —sentenció alejando la tacita de té—. Ahora, niña, ¿qué se te ha metido en la cabeza? Ponle otro nombre al mocoso.

—Es tu primer bisnieto, papá, puede llevar tu nombre si así lo quieren Emm y Rosie.

—No lo es, yo ya tengo bisnietos, así que deja las tonterías.

—No puede estar refiriéndose a los niños que Isabella ha perdido —protestó Emmett indignado—, incluso si llega a embarazarse ni siquiera es posible que llegue a término.

Edward estuvo a punto de ordenar a sus guardaespaldas que los sacaran inmediatamente de su propiedad, pero fue su abuelo quien lo detuvo, evidentemente igual de molesto que él, al mencionar aquellos embarazos.

—Es tan común de personas vulgares desquitarse con la inocente y bella mujer que no ha hecho más que brindarles hospitalidad en su casa, en la cual ni siquiera son bienvenidos, pero realmente no es sorpresa, después de todo... son ustedes. —Se encogió de hombros para después girarse y tomar la mano de Isabella—. Pero no me refiero a ellos, sino de los niños que vendrán en unos días, Edward aún no me dice si son niñas o niños, estupideces de él.

—Yo soy quien no te lo ha dicho, abuelo —respondió Bella sonrojada.

—Por ti no hay problema, dulzura, esperaría una eternidad si fuera necesario, si eso te hace feliz.

—¿Qué niños? —preguntó Carlisle—. ¿No me digas que tuviste hijos con esas amantes tuyas?, no me sorprendería que ahora quieras meterlos a la casa, después de… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Mi fidelidad con tu madre es una cosa que a ti no te interesa, pero no, no me refiero a ellas, si no a los niños que Edward y Bella han adoptado, al menos parte de mi apellido quedará en buenos niños y no en...

Edward suprimió una risa cuando su abuelo vio a Rosalie y Esme de manera deliberada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raini y Lizzie Dylan eran exactamente la sorpresa que el viejo moribundo del abuelo esperaba, Raini era una pequeña cosita diminuta muy parecida a Bella, Edward ni siquiera había dudado de que ella era la indicada, claro que hubiera preferido que solo fuera ella, pero venía con una hermana que Bella no se atrevió a dejar.

—Hola, cielo —saludó Bella agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Raini, quien la veía con la misma timidez que Isabella aquella primera vez que la encontró en la oficina—. Nos encanta tenerlas en casa.

Edward bufó al ver el evidente gesto de fastidio de Lizzie, no esperaba otra reacción de ella, por suerte Bella no lo había visto pues estaba con su atención centrada en la pequeña niña que chupaba su dedo pulgar.

Carmen habló acerca de que estaría a una llamada de distancia si llegaban a necesitarla, así como amablemente se ofreció a ayudar a acomodar a Raini y Lizzie en sus habitaciones, por la expresión extrañada de Lizzie supo que eso no pasaba nunca.

Se dispuso a tomar la mano de Raini quien había estado siendo mimada por Bella, causando que sus mejillas se colorearan, pero al ver las intenciones de Carmen, tanto Bella como Raini se apartaron automáticamente, Bella recobró la compostura, sonrojándose ante el evidente gesto grosero.

—Va-Vamos adentro, verá que las habitaciones están perfectamente adecuadas para ambas.

Elizabeth bufó y negó con la cabeza mientras se negaba a que llevaran su mochila con sus pertenencias, Raini no tuvo ningún problema en que alguien más la llevara por ella, solo se centró en sostener la mano de Bella y verlo a él por el rabillo del ojo, sonrojándose cada vez que la atrapaba mirándolo.

—Dicen que si enamoras a los hijos, enamoras a la madre, y al parecer Raini ya está enamorada de ti —murmuró el abuelo al pie de las escaleras—, espero que trabajes en eso y hagas que la niña llame a Isabella mamá muy pronto.

—Ella no es su madre —protestó Elizabeth a mitad de las escaleras, Bella, Carmen y Raini no estaban a la vista.

—¿Y por qué crees que han venido aquí? —cuestionó el abuelo—. Ahora sube, niña, que me gusta cenar temprano y esa mujer Carmen no me agrada del todo.

Lizzie bufó y subió las escaleras.

—Esa no es la manera, abuelo, ahora vete a sentar antes de que se te rompa la cadera.

Edward subió las escaleras, encontrando a Lizzie de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Raini, a quien por supuesto le encantaba su habitación de unicornios.

Tenía a la niña pequeña encantada, ahora solo faltaba la mayor, aunque si podía con el temperamento de su abuelo que se comportaba igual que un chiquillo hormonal, podría con una adolescente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con el capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Edward olvidó las veces que tuvo que tomar a Bella en brazos y sacarla de la habitación de Raini, ignorándola cuando le decía que solo necesitaba comprobar una vez más que la niña estuviera arropada o asegurarse de que su lamparita de noche no fallara, además de mantener las cortinas cerradas porque a Raini no le gustaba la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana y que su diminuta vaquita, que había traído con ella cuando llegó, se encontrara justo del lado derecho a los pies de la cuna, para que al despertar ella pudiera encontrarla.

Edward le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, besaba a la niñita que dormía con el pulgar en la boca y se llevaba a la cama a su esposa para que descansara, dejando el cuidado de Raini a la niñera que dormía justamente al lado de su habitación.

—Es mi niñita —se excusaba Bella mientras se ponía uno de sus tantos camisones de seda—, solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien, no puedes culparme.

—No lo hago, gatita, me encanta verte tan maternal, es una parte de ti, una parte que me encanta.

Edward la atacaba después de esas palabras, llevándola a la cama y besándola hasta que sus labios se ponían rojos e hinchados, aún no podían intimar y era mejor evitarlo durante todo el embarazo.

Raini era una niñita dulce la mayor parte del tiempo, la niñera se encargaba de controlar sus rabietas, para eso le pagaba Edward, mientras que la enfermera monitoreaba a Bella para que no se exigiera más de la cuenta, aún debía cuidar del niño en su interior y eso incluía dejar que la niñera controlara algún berrinche, pero a pesar de eso, Raini era una niña feliz, atribuían su inocencia a que solo había pasado por dos casas de acogida, siendo siempre cuidada por su hermana mayor...

Su hermana mayor, la no tan pequeña Lizzie Dylan, ella realmente era un reto, la primera semana se mostró reservada y callada, no causando problemas ni haciendo que Bella la persiguiera por la casa intentando que escuchara, pero después de esos primeros cinco días, esa Lizzie desapareció poco a poco, dejando ver que nadie ocuparía el lugar de ella con su hermana.

Lizzie podía bañarla.

Lizzie podía vestirla.

Lizzie podía preparar su comida.

Lizzie podía darle de comer.

Lizzie podía jugar con ella.

Lizzie podía leerle un cuento y llevarla a dormir.

Raini no necesitaba la atención de Bella porque ya tenía una hermana, a Bella le costaba aceptarlo pero lo hacía, dejaba que Lizzie se encargara cuanto quisiera, sin embargo, después de dos días con esa actitud, Edward le dio la libertad a la niñera y guardaespaldas de intervenir discretamente y permitir que Bella se hiciera cargo de Raini.

Raini no dio mucha guerra al dejar que Bella hiciera las cosas que antes hacía su hermana, al principio se mostró renuente, pero después simplemente aceptaba que ahora Bella fuera quien la llevara a tomar la siesta y fuera la primera que viera al despertar.

Lizzie no se mostró nada contenta con la decisión de la pequeña, lo que ocasionó que aumentara su rebeldía.

Lizzie se negaba a cooperar y Bella no la presionaba, tan solo dejaba que sacara todo el enojo que tenía dentro, incluso si eso conllevaba una que otra grosería a su persona.

—Es una niña, Edward.

—No lo es, tiene catorce, comprende perfectamente que su actuar no es correcto.

—Solo es una niña.

—No puedes defenderla por siempre, gatita.

—Sí puedo, soy su mamá... temporal, pero soy su mamá.

Edward solo pudo besarla al escucharla decir esas palabras y ver la alegría y emoción en sus ojos.

Aunque Lizzie era un verdadero reto, no podía negar que Bella la quería tanto como a Raini.

Edward intentaba hacerse cargo, pero no podía evitar que el abuelo se inmiscuyera, aunque terminó molesto pues Bella, por primera vez, puso a otra persona antes que a él.

—Esa mocosa me ha quitado mi lugar —se quejó el abuelo al ver a Lizzie comiendo la última rebanada de pay de manzana—, esa rebanada siempre me ha pertenecido, y ahora Bella se la ha dado sin siquiera dudar, ¿qué le ha pasado a la nieta que quería, eh?

—Le diste una hija adolescente.

—Yo quería niños pequeños —protestó cruzándose de brazos—, niños como Raini que no me quita mis postres y es feliz comiendo una manzana, no a esa mocosa que solo le puso sus ojitos de cordero a Bella y cedió por completo.

Edward solo podía reírse de las rabietas de su abuelo, solo era un pedazo de pay pero para él era el fin del mundo.

Lizzie pertenecía a esa casa a pesar de lo mucho que se negaba a aceptarlo, ya iría acostumbrándose, así como entendería que no tenía por qué preocuparse por atender a su hermana.

Aunque no era nada sencillo que Lizzie lo aceptara, siempre quería ser la primera en ir por Raini, ser ella quien la cargara y claro que Edward no podía permitirlo, tenía como propósito hacer que Raini llamara a Bella mamá antes de la siguiente cita con el médico. Por eso, una tarde cálida que disfrutaban del aire fresco junto a la piscina, detuvo a Lizzie de acercarse a Raini, se había caído al tropezarse con el pequeño escalón que separaba el jardín de la terraza y estaba llorando, tenían que ir a consolarla pero no iba a permitir que Lizzie se acercará cuando Bella estaba ahí, lista para tomarla en brazos, con la niñera y la enfermera detrás de ella.

—No es su madre.

—No, pero al parecer es lo que Raini necesitaba.

Lizzie bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Ella solo necesitaba que la cargaran, cualquiera pudo hacerlo.

—Pero lo hizo Bella —le respondió causando su bufido— y para Raini eso cuenta.

Dejando a la adolescente de pie, se acercó a su esposa quien limpiaba las mejillas de Raini.

—¿Mi pequeña nena está bien?

Raini recostó su rostro en el pecho de Bella, llevándose el pulgar a la boca. Intentó tomarla de brazos de Bella evitándole el peso extra, pero Raini se negó al igual que Bella.

—Solo la estoy cargando por un minuto, Edward, no pasará nada malo por solo por sostenerla —le tranquilizó Bella mientras caminaba de regreso a la mesa en donde Lizzie había desaparecido—, además no es tan pesada y aún no se nota el embarazo, cuando comience a notarse, te prometo que no la cargaré como ahora.

Edward miró disimuladamente a la enfermera, quien hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, era su señal secreta para decirle que su esposa estaba bien pero que en unos cuantos minutos intervendría con cualquier excusa para que dejara a Raini en brazos de Edward… o del abuelo quien había comenzado a llamar a Raini pequeño tomatito, por la cantidad de veces que se sonrojaba al día.

…

Edward bufó al ver a su abuelo y a Lizzie sentados uno frente al otro con los brazos cruzados y el plato en donde solo quedaba una galleta en forma de corazón con decoración irregular —como si una nena de tres la hubiera hecho, tal como había ocurrido— en la mesita que estaba en medio de ambos.

Se rio en voz baja al notar el mismo ceño fruncido en ambos, incluso el gesto de su nariz arrugada era el mismo, Bella se lo había hecho saber semanas atrás.

Ella lo encontraba adorable y les había tomado una foto sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Entró a la sala llamando la atención de los dos cuando se detuvo a centímetro de ellos.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado ahora?

—Se comió las galletas que Raini preparó para mí —protestó Lizzie bastante enojada—, solo las dejé aquí mientras iba por un poco de leche y se las ha comido todas.

—Bella le ha ayudado a prepararlas y yo siempre como las galletas de Bella, las he comido desde que Edward la trajo a casa y tú no me vas a hacer perderlas.

—Bella te dio las tuyas, pero también te comiste las mías.

—Alto los dos, ¿se están peleando por galletas?

—Es una buena razón para pelear —respondió el abuelo quitándose la manta que le cubría los pies—. ¡Mary, quiero ir a mi habitación, estoy agotado!

La enfermera apareció enseguida dispuesta a ayudar a su paciente y llevarlo a su habitación a que descansara.

—Mentiroso —murmuró Lizzie dispuesta a tomar la última galleta, pero el abuelo se inclinó y la tomó primero—, ¡era mía!

—Eres lenta, muñeca.

—Usted es un fastidio.

El abuelo se encogió de hombros causando aún más el enojo de Lizzie.

Edward dejó que su abuelo fuera llevado a su habitación, quedándose a solas con Lizzie.

—¿Y Bella?

—¿Acaso soy su niñera?

—No, pero ya que estás en casa, pensé que sabías.

Lizzie bufó y sacando su teléfono se recostó en el sofá y se entretuvo con el aparato, mientras deliberadamente ignoraba a Edward.

Edward caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá en donde había estado su abuelo, miró a la niña que fingía terriblemente que le ignoraba y se recostó en el sofá para poder observarla con mayor comodidad.

Se rio al sentir el crujido junto a su muslo.

Lizzie lo miró creyendo que estaba loco hasta que le mostró las galletas de corazón.

—Parece que el abuelo no se las ha comido.

—Ese viejo es un…

—Lenguaje —le advirtió Edward dejando las galletas, algunas rotas y otras completas—, Bella detesta las groserías, y lo sabes.

—No es mi madre para que me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

—Estás aquí así que…

—Que esté aquí no significa que ella vaya a ser mi madre —respondió tirando el teléfono a un lado del sofá, e inclinándose hacia él habló con molestia—. ¿Crees que soy estúpida?, sé perfectamente que solo estoy aquí por Raini, no soy ninguna niñita que pueden moldear a su antojo como mi hermana.

—¿No lo eres?

—No, y estoy harta de todo este show, puede que tu esposa sea muy estúpida como para darse cuenta, pero yo no lo soy.

—¿No?

—¡Deja de hacerte el desentendido! —exclamó exasperada—. Sé sinceró conmigo, Edward, estás esperando un hijo, van a tener un hijo y Raini quedará en el olvido, ya ha pasado, no son los primero señores ricos que quieren a niños de la calles solo para sentirse bien consigo mismo, pero en cuanto tienen los propios a nosotros nos dan una patada en el trasero.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Sí claro —bufó—. ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más fácil y terminamos con esta farsa?, mándanos de regreso con Carmen y tú vive feliz con el niño que Bella está esperando.

—Eso no va a pasar y es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

—¿Por qué?, incluso si no quieres hacerlo, solo quieren a Raini, a mí me tienen por simple compasión. ¿Crees que es lindo ver cómo mi propia hermana comienza a ver a Isabella como su madre? ¿Crees que es divertido que le den juguetes para que después se los quiten?

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Siempre pasa —respondió a punto de llorar de rabia—, lo he vivido a través de los años, pero mi hermana no se merece que le hagan esto, es solo una bebé y ustedes… ustedes solo la están usando.

—No es así —aseguró poniéndose de pie.

—¡Sí lo es!

El choque de los zapatitos de Raini fue lo que evitó que pronunciaran más palabras, la pequeña niña apareció corriendo directamente a los brazos de Edward quien la recibió gustoso, levantándola en brazos y recibiendo un suave beso en su mejilla, algo que había aprendido a hacer por Bella.

—Hola, Ewad.

—Hola, nena, estás muy guapa el día de hoy.

—Ashias, la miga de Bewa me legaló ete vetido.

—Es muy bonito, te ves como una princesita.

—Ashias.

—¿Dónde está Bella, corazón? —preguntó extrañado al no ver a sus esposa aparecer, normalmente ambas aparecían juntas.

—Wovitando —respondió arrugando su nariz—, la enfemela etá con ella, a wovitado musho, ¿etá lita?

—No, Raini, no está enferma, solo es su bebé que hace que vomite —respondió Lizzie acercándose—. Vamos a la cocina en busca de algo de tomar.

Raini se recostó sobre Edward dejando en claro que no iría a ningún otro lado

»Raini…

—Yo soy la bebé de Bewa.

Edward quiso decir algo al ver como los ojos azules de Lizzie volvían a aguarse al mismo tiempo que enfurecía mucho más y se alejaba de ambos, estaba dolida, lo sabía, pero si era sincero con él mismo, había hecho todo lo posible para que en el mes que llevaban viviendo las niñas en casa Raini se fuera acostumbrando a que pertenecía a ese lugar y que Bella era su madre.

Lizzie tenía razón, no estaba en sus planes adoptarla, él quería niños pequeños iguales a Raini, niñitos que podrían controlar con un poco de ayuda de la niñera, pero a pesar de eso, no iba a regresar a Lizzie a las casas de acogida, ahora estaba con ellos y no se iba a ir de esa casa hasta que tuviera que ir a la universidad.

—Vamos en busca de Bella, cariño, y después asaltaremos la alacena de dulces.

—¡Sí!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward abandonó la oficina temprano esa tarde, Bella le había pedido que la acompañara a llevar a Raini a una revisión médica y aprovecharía para que monitorearan al bebé y tal vez por fin dejaría que vieran si se trataba de un niño o una niña.

El abuelo había estado impaciente, incluso creó una apuesta en línea con sus viejos amigos acerca del sexo de su futuro bisnieto, la mayoría apostaba por un niño mientras que el abuelo creía fielmente que ese trataba de una niña, Bella no tenía ningún conocimiento de dicha apuesta y Edward simplemente dejó que su viejo abuelo hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

— _No es como si fuera a dejar de hacerlo solo porque tú lo dices —protestó el viejo antes de aumentar la apuesta con mil dólares más._

Después de besar la frente de Raini, la niñera le dijo que su esposa se encontraba cambiándose la blusa porque Raini había derramado accidentalmente el jugo de uva.

—Upsi —se disculpó la pequeña sonriendo abiertamente y mostrando sus diminutos dientitos.

Subió a su habitación pasando por la de Lizzie, su puerta se encontraba cerrada pero aun así podía escuchar el televisor a todo volumen, abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándola vacía.

—¿Bella?

—¡Aquí! —gritó desde el armario.

Edward recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la llevó a casa, esa primera noche en que subió las escaleras con ella en brazos y le mostró la habitación que compartirían desde ese momento.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

— _Puedo caminar._

— _Es parte de la tradición, gatita, llevarte por el umbral de la puerta hasta nuestra habitación._

— _Eso es en la noche de bodas y… bueno… ya… ya… ya lo hicimos._

— _¿Qué hicimos, gatita?_

— _Sabes perfectamente lo que hicimos —respondió ruborizándose—, ni siquiera sé muchas de las cosas que me hiciste esa noche._

— _Te hice el amor, gatita._

— _Sí._

 _Bella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro dejando que continuara subiendo las escaleras, aceptaba que estaba un poco más pesada de lo que él creía y que sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse, pero su esposa era una chica conservadora y tradicional y él iba a llevarla hasta la cama matrimonial en sus brazos._

 _Ni siquiera su abuelo, quien debía estarse preguntando con quién hablaba y por qué hacía tanto ruido a esa hora, lo iba a detener de cumplir con uno de los pequeños caprichos que su esposa tenía._

 _La dejó sobre la cama causando su risa cuando se fue de bruces contra ella, para no quedar como un debilucho atacó su boca deteniendo su risa, y comenzó a levantarle el sencillo vestido, pero Bella lo detuvo cuando llegó a sus bragas y tuvo la intención de quitárselas._

— _No cerraste la puerta._

— _Nadie puede vernos, gatita._

— _Sí, pero…_

 _Edward la besó una vez más antes de ponerse de pie y cerrar la puerta para su comodidad._

 _»Sé que soy un poco ridícula, pero… bueno… yo…_

— _No me tienes que explicar nada, gatita, no me molesta cerrar la puerta, de hecho me gusta hacerlo —aseguró caminando de regreso a su esposa quien se puso alerta—, así puedo comerte plácidamente sin que tú puedas escapar, y vaya que te voy a comer, fue un largo vuelo y no quisiste jugar en el avión._

 _Bella chilló al ser atrapada entre el cuerpo de Edward y el colchón, por las siguientes tres horas no hubo nada ni nadie que lo detuviera de disfrutar del tiempo con su esposa._

— _No sabía que yo podía ir arriba —murmuró Bella recostada contra su pecho—, me siento un poco pegajosa._

— _Es normal, gatita, ¿quieres tomar una ducha? Puedo enseñarte cómo usarla._

— _¿Cómo usarla?_

— _Sí, puede que necesites ayuda para lavarte, puedo ayudarte si así lo quieres._

— _Sé cómo bañarme, Edward, no soy una niña._

— _Lo sé, pero tal vez quieras ahorrar agua._

— _Mis duchas no duran mucho, no gasto tanta agua._

 _Edward se rio al darse cuenta de que Bella no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería decirle._

— _Vamos a la ducha, te explicaré lo que quiero decir con la ayuda a lavarte y a ahorrar agua._

— _Está bien, pero…_

— _¿Pero qué?_

— _No tengo nada que ponerme para dormir después, las maletas siguen en el auto._

— _Puedes usar alguna de mis camisas—señaló las puertas del armario—, aunque posiblemente termine quitándotela en algún momento._

 _Edward se levantó de la cama haciendo que Bella hiciera lo mismo, no se preocupó por cubrirse pero el fuerte sonrojo de Bella lo hizo darse cuenta de que ella no saldría de la cama hasta que tuviera algo con que cubrirse, no importaba que hacía menos de cinco minutos estuviera completamente desnuda contoneándose sobre él._

 _Se cubrió con su bata y caminó al armario en busca de alguna playera que su esposa pudiera usar, una lo suficientemente holgada y grande para que se sintiera cubierta pero al mismo tiempo pudiera usarla sin necesitar ropa interior debajo._

 _Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que la quería desnuda, pero si ella no quería estarlo, entonces se aseguraría de mantenerla con la menor ropa posible._

— _¡Oh por Dios!_

 _Edward se giró para ver a Bella de pie con la sábana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, miraba con asombro el enorme armario que escondían las puertas dobles._

— _¿Qué ocurre, gatita?_

— _Este no puede ser un armario, es del tamaño de mi habitación de la infancia —dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Lo siento, no quise sonar de ese modo, solo que… no puedo creerlo._

 _Edward se rio y abrió el cajón en donde estaban sus playeras del gimnasio._

— _Creo que ahora es muy pequeño, lo ampliaré para que tus cosas estén perfectamente aquí, junto a las mías._

— _Yo no tengo tantas cosas, Edward, solo con una cómoda bastará._

— _Eres mi gatita ahora —murmuró quitándole las sábanas del cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda y abrazándola de la cintura— y mi gatita solo tiene lo mejor de lo mejor._

— _Pero…_

— _Shh… creo que la ducha puede esperar unos minutos más —respondió quitándose el albornoz, dejando al descubierto su semi erección—, pero yo no puedo esperar para tenerte de nuevo._

 _Bella se sonrojó, pero asintiendo dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a la cama, Edward la detuvo pegando sus pechos desnudos._

— _Pensé que querías…_

— _Lo quiero —respondió mientras la arrastraba al mini sofá que estaba en medio del armario._

— _¿Aquí?_

— _Para empezar, aquí, después… en toda la maldita casa. —Se llevó un pecho a la boca provocando un gritito de sorpresa de Bella, aunque también un poco de dolor, después de todo sus pechos estaban sensibles._

— _Tu casa es muy grande._

— _Nuestra casa, gatita, y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo en cada rincón._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Y vaya que lo habían tenido, cada centímetro de la casa, a excepción del cuarto de su abuelo, fue testigo de cómo se hundía en el cuerpo de su esposa, viéndola derretirse en sus brazos y por unos minutos perdiendo la noción del lugar y el tiempo, simplemente dejándose arrastrar por sus deseos.

Ahora su esposa, a la que antes le intimidaba la mansión, estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en el armario, con los pantalones de maternidad que Heidi le confeccionó sin abrochar y sin la blusa, dejando ver su vientre que ya no era tan plano.

—Eso es nuevo.

Bella le sonrió por el reflejo del espejo sin dejar de acariciar la pequeña protuberancia que hacía su barriga, en los anteriores no le había crecido la barriga, ni siquiera con Lili mostraba una barriga abultada.

—Lo hace más real —suspiró acariciando su vientre.

—Te ves hermosa.

Edward rodeó su cintura que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose, aún no podía sentirlo moverse, aún era demasiado pronto, pero ahí estaba, dejándose ver para sus papis.

—¿Crees que es niño o niña? —preguntó Bella recargándose contra Edward.

—Niña.

—¿No quieres que sea niño?, ya tenemos a Raini y a Lizzie, tal vez este sea niño.

—La verdad no me importa mucho si es niña o niño, lo voy a amar por el simple hecho de que es una parte de ti —respondió besando su cuello—. Eres tan hermosa.

Acarició su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén, Bella lo detuvo cuando intentó desabrocharlo.

—Las niñas están despiertas.

—La niñera está cuidando de Raini y Lizzie… bueno, Lizzie nos ignorará.

—Pero están despiertas y es lo que cuenta —repitió apartando sus manos—, además no podemos y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso no evita que quiera ver tus pechos, son increíbles y han crecido.

—Solo un poco.

—Son maravillosos.

—Volverán a su tamaño.

—Seguirán siendo maravillosos, incluso estas pequeñas estrías son maravillosas.

—Heidi dijo que no se notaban —protestó acercándose al espejo para ver aquellas marcas por la piel estirada.

—Pues lo hacen y me encantan como se te ven.

—Son estrías, Edward, y no son bonitas.

—Para mí lo son —aseguró rodeando su cintura de nuevo—, para mí toda tú es hermosa.

Capturó sus labios, besándola con la clara intención de demostrarle que amaba incluso esas marcas en su cuerpo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Las niñas están en casa, y Edward tiene un propósito, ¿Creen que lo logré o Lizzie lo evitará?**

 **El abuelo encontró su mayor rival en Lizzie, ¿Quién lo pensaría?**

 **Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Edward llegó a casa después de comprar su nuevo deportivo, era mucho más silencioso y rápido, lo utilizaría solamente cuando él y Bella salieran a alguna cita, no sería en un tiempo cercano pero en algún momento lo harían y la tomaría sobre el jodido capó… Tendría que convencerla y asegurarle que nadie los vería, pero lo haría.

Su servicial mayordomo estaba esperándolo en la puerta, listo para recogerle el abrigo y el maletín así como informarle que Raini se encontraba tomando su siesta mientras que Lizzie y Bella estaban en la cocina y su abuelo en su habitación, pues el dolor de cadera había regresado esa mañana imposibilitándolo de salir de la cama.

Edward caminó a la cocina dispuesto a saludar a sus dos chicas, después iría con el abuelo y por último por Raini para sacarla de la cama, necesitaba ver a su pequeña y seguir con su propósito de hacer que dijera _mamá,_ lo cual estaba siendo más complicado de lo que creía al principio, algo le decía que Raini se negaba a decir la palabra solo por diversión.

Al acercarse a la cocina escuchó la conversación entre Bella y Lizzie, tenía que alejarse y darles privacidad, pero se caracterizaba por espiar a su esposa en todo momento —sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo lo seguiría haciendo—, así que se quedó escondido en la entrada de la cocina.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —cuestionó Lizzie, posiblemente estaría sentada en las sillas altas del desayunador acompañando a Bella en la merienda, era algo que hacían últimamente, Bella se lo había contado emocionada al ver que compartía una actividad con Lizzie. Últimamente Lizzie había pasado más tiempo junto con Bella estuviera o no Raini presente, Edward creía que se debía a toda la atención que Bella le daba, podía ser mayorcita pero seguía necesitando la atención de un adulto y Bella ciertamente se la daba al por mayor.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Serás sincera?

—Claro que sí, nena, intento ser completamente sincera contigo todos los días.

Después de un momento de silencio Lizzie volvió a hablar, no tenía que verla para saber que estaba avergonzada.

—¿Cómo sabes que es el indicado?

—¿El indicado para qué?

—Ya sabes, Bella, para el sexo.

Edward estuvo a punto de atragantarse, podía imaginar a Bella claramente sonrojada e incómoda por dicha pregunta.

Él estaba incómodo.

—Estás muy pequeña para pensar en... eso.

—No lo estoy.

—Tienes catorce.

—Sí, pero tengo curiosidad, eso no tiene nada de malo.

—No, no lo tiene, siempre y cuando esa curiosidad solo sea por preguntas y no porque quieres hacerlo.

—No quiero hacerlo, solo tengo curiosidad, mi mamá no era precisamente muy buena sabiendo con quién se acostaba, es un milagro que solo nos tuviera a Raini y a mí.

—No quiero que te expreses de esa forma de tu madre, Lizzie, no es correcto.

—Solo digo la verdad —bufó—, pero no te desvíes del tema, ¿cómo sabes que es el indicado para tener sexo?

Después de cinco segundos en completo silencio, Bella continuó hablando, debió ser demasiado difícil para ella hablar de sexo con Lizzie en la cocina, su esposa era… reservada con respecto a su vida sexual.

—Solo lo sabes.

—Esa no es una respuesta, Bella, es más complicado que solo decir que es el indicado.

—Solamente lo sientes, cariño, yo te diría que es mejor esperar hasta después del matrimonio.

—Nadie espera tanto.

—Yo lo hice.

—Eres algo mojigata, Bella.

—Puede que lo sea, pero yo lo considero lo mejor, conoces al hombre que te gusta, te enamoras de él y cuando decides dar el siguiente paso es porque estás segura.

—¿Y si estás segura antes del matrimonio?

—Puedes esperar.

—No quiero esperar tanto tiempo, además, casarme no está en mis prioridades.

—Entiendo.

—Además podría enamorarme y creer que es el indicado. ¿Cómo sabes que estás en lo correcto? ¿Qué tal que creo que es el indicado y no termina siéndolo?

Escuchó el movimiento de las sillas y el golpe de la vajilla al ponerla en el lavabo, debía ser Bella intentando pensar cómo responder a dichas preguntas… ni siquiera él sabía cómo responderlas pero lo haría si Bella necesitaba ayuda.

—Tuve un novio antes de Edward —habló Bella antes de que Edward pudiera hacerse notar, de hecho se quedó congelado en su sitio al escucharla hablar de un novio del cual no tenía la menor idea.

—¿Era guapo?

—Muy guapo, era más alto que Edward, tenía el cabello rubio y una sonrisa encantadora, todos los lunes me regalaba una flor blanca, era muy romántico y me tenía locamente enamorada.

—¿Era caliente?

—Mmm... podríamos decir que sí.

—¿Más que Edward?

—No y no creo que esa pregunta sea correcta que tú la digas.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero creo que solo lo dices porque estás casada con él.

—Posiblemente sea por eso, pero, Lizzie, no siempre es lo mismo, quería mucho a Eleazar, era todo un caballero, incluso me imaginaba casándome con él.

 _Antes el infierno se congelaba._

—Pero no fue así.

—No, y yo tuve culpa de eso.

—¿Por qué?

—No era el indicado, imaginaba casarme con él, tener muchos bebés y vivir felices para siempre pero entre más lo pensaba, menos me convencía de que era lo que quería.

—¿Con Edward fue distinto?

—Así es, él... bueno, iba al trabajo cada día con la esperanza de verlo una vez más, deseando que siguiera esperándome y no se cansara de mí.

—¿Eleazar se cansó?

—Algo así, Eleazar quería que mantuviéramos relaciones sexuales cuando teníamos diecisiete, todos lo hacían, así que en su lógica nosotros también teníamos que hacerlo, pero yo no quería. Lo amaba pero no quería hacerlo.

—¿Te dijo que si lo amabas tenías que hacerlo?

—Exactamente, yo lo amaba tanto que estuve a punto de aceptar, pero… no pude, me estaba lastimando a mí misma solo por cumplir algo que él quería, ahí entendí que él no era el indicado, había visto tantas películas, leído tantos libros sobre romance, que no creía que ninguna de las protagonistas sintieran duda cuando lo hacían con el hombre al que amaban.

—¿No lo sentiste con Edward?

—Algunas veces, pero él lo entendía y respetaba, incluso cuando me llevó a Río él quería hacerlo pero yo no, le dejé las cosas en claro y él entendió… creo que esa fue la primera vez que le dije que lo amaba.

—¿Así de fácil?

—La vida es más fácil de lo que crees, cariño, fue fácil que Edward lo entendiera porque era el indicado.

—La vida no es tan sencilla, Bella, solo porque te casaste con Edward no quiere decir que sea fácil.

—Nunca supondría algo así, cariño, pero la vida no es tan difícil. Mi tía siempre decía que nosotros somos responsables de nuestras vidas, cada acción nos ha llevado a donde estamos ahora, así que es mejor no quejarnos y seguir adelante. Siempre hay un arcoíris después de la tormenta, sin importar qué tan fea y dura sea, siempre habrá un arcoíris… Mi tía lo fue para mí, después Edward y ahora lo son ustedes, y si todo va bien lo será este bebé.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Edward sabía con certeza que Bella estaría acariciando su vientre, aún era pequeño, no había crecido tanto, pero estaba ahí, creciendo fuerte y sano.

—Tu tía tenía razón, Bella —habló Lizzie rompiendo el silencio—, tú y Edward son mi arcoíris, bueno, de Raini y mío.

—¿Qué?

—Eres mi arcoíris, Bella, y eres la indicada para ser la madre de Raini, no tengo ninguna duda.

—Oh, cariño —sollozó Bella.

Edward sonrió recargándose contra la pared.

—Ha sido difícil pero por primera vez siento que estoy en el lugar correcto.

—Lo estás, cariño, siempre estuviste destinada a nosotros… te quiero tanto.

Edward quería salir de su escondite e ir y abrazar a sus dos mujeres pero estaba casi seguro de que Lizzie se enfadaría si se enteraba que escuchó la conversación que mantenía con Bella y por ningún motivo iba a arruinar el momento de su esposa con Lizzie.

—Solo... solo no se lo digas a Edward o al abuelo, ya son lo suficientemente engreídos.

—No diré nada si me prometes que vendrás conmigo si ese chico Nicolas te presiona.

—¿Cómo sabes de él?

—Soy muy observadora, cariño, he notado cómo te emocionas cuando te llega algún mensaje y a veces dices su nombre muy bajito cuando crees que nadie te está escuchando.

Edward sonrió y se alejó de ahí en busca de Raini, dejando que tuvieran su momento de privacidad, confiaba en que Bella le contaría los detalles importantes por la noche, el más importante de todos era quién era el tal _Nicolas,_ y por qué razón hablaba con su niñita.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El cumpleaños de Carlisle era el mismo día que el de Raini y, como era de esperarse, sus padres se auto invitaron la noche del cumpleaños creyendo que la cena y la tarta eran por ellos. Ninguno de ellos conocía a las niñas, misteriosamente no se habían aparecido por la mansión intentando entrar y las veces que iban a la oficina ignoraban olímpicamente la fotografía que Edward tenía sobre su escritorio.

La cual Lizzie no sabía que existía.

Raini pasaba sus días en casa siendo cuidada por Bella, por esa razón su celebración se redujo a solo los miembros de la familia, recibió obsequios de todos, desde el abuelo hasta la cocinera, todos trataron a Raini como la princesita que era.

Ahora estaban ahí, con la tarta a medico comer y Carlisle visiblemente molesto al ver que tuvo que compartir pastel con una niñita a la que le gustaban los animales del zoológico, en especial las jirafas, misma niñita que acaparó todo el pastel soplando las velitas cuatro veces solo porque le divertía hacerlo, dejando a un lado a Carlisle.

—Pensé que mi hijo festejaría conmigo mi cumpleaños.

—Lo hago, papá, pero como padre tengo que festejar el cumpleaños de Raini.

—No eres su padre, Edward.

—Lo seré, la fecha del juicio está prevista para dentro de tres meses, esperamos que sea antes del nacimiento del bebé.

Edward se alejó de su padre y regresó a la sala en donde el abuelo refunfuñaba por no poder armar uno de los juegos interactivos que le regalaron a Raini, su madre bebía una copa de vino mientras que Bella estaba sentada enfrente junto con Lizzie y Raini a sus pies, jugando con los animales de peluche que recibió de regalo.

—Así que estás embarazada —habló su madre bebiendo de su copa—, embarazada y no habías dicho nada.

—Queríamos que pasara un poco más de tiempo, no queríamos emocionar a la familia para que luego…

Edward se sentó junto a Lizzie, inclinándose un poco para sostener la mano de Bella, dándole apoyo silencioso, no se pondría triste por culpa de su madre.

—¿De cuánto estás?

—Tengo un poco menos que Rosalie.

—¿Y se logrará?

Edward escuchó el gruñido de Lizzie, sostuvo su rodilla advirtiéndole que mantuviera la calma.

—Esperamos que sí —respondió Bella removiéndose incómoda—. Los médicos han dicho que todo está bajo control, solo debo llevar las cosas con calma, por eso la enfermera y la niñera.

Esme asintió mirando a Raini que jugaba ajena a los adultos que la rodeaban, solo volteando de vez en cuando a ver a Bella para hablarle acerca de sus peluches...

—Lo...

—Las cuales solo se quedarán hasta que el bebé nazca —interrumpió Edward por temor a que su madre dijera algo fuera de lugar—, Bella no quiere niñeras en casa.

—¿No las quiere? —preguntó Lizzie sorprendida.

—No, Lizzie, puedo cuidar de mis bebés yo sola... espero.

—Entonces regresarán a las niñas en cuanto el bebé nazca —aseguró Esme causando que Lizzie se tensara y buscara su mirada de manera acusadora.

—¿Di-Disculpe? —preguntó Bella desconcertada.

—Sí, ya que tendrán al bebé que por tanto tiempo han intentado tener, no tienen ningún motivo para quedarse con las niñas, después de todo solo son chiquillas huérfanas, están acostumbradas a cambiarse de lugar, agradecidas deberían estar de que les dieron una casa… o al menos una cama.

Era el colmo, estaba por llamar a sus guardaespaldas para ordenar que sacaran a sus padres de la mansión, incluso podía asegurar que el abuelo se levantaría de su silla y despotricaría por tal sugerencia, podía sentir a Lizzie vibrando de furia junto a él, dispuesta a arrancarle los mechones de teñido cabello a Esme por insinuar que Raini era una niña de la calle.

—Quiero que se vaya de mi casa en este mismo instante.

La voz de Bella los dejó congelados a todos.

—¿Disculpa?

—No se haga la desentendida conmigo —prosiguió Bella poniéndose de pie—, me ha escuchado perfectamente, quiero que se largue de mi casa en este mismo instante o…

—¿O qué?

—O llama…

—O llamaré a seguridad para que la saquen de mi casa —respondió Bella interrumpiéndolo y dando un paso hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Sam, uno de sus guardaespaldas, entraba a la sala—. He intentado ser gentil con usted, ser amable a pesar de cada uno de sus desplantes, puede que no sea lo que considera adecuado para su hijo, me importa muy poco lo que usted piense de mí y diga a mis espaldas, pero le prohíbo que se dirija de ese modo a mis hijas.

—No son tuyas —bufó Esme poniéndose de pie con la copa aún en la mano—. Recoge a todos los mocosos de la calle, pero escúchame bien, Isabella, nunca podrás dar a luz a ningún niño, solo eres basura blanca, vete a limpiar pisos y lavar baños, al fin y al cabo es donde esas mocosas terminan…

Esme no pudo terminar de hablar pues Sam la tomó de la cintura y se la echó al hombro, Seth también apareció sosteniendo a Carlisle del brazo.

»No pueden hacerme esto, soy la señora Cullen, yo…

—Usted no es más que una mujer amargada, vulgar y despreciable —declaró Bella—. Sam, Seth, por favor, sean tan amables de sacarlos de mi casa.

Ambos guardaespaldas hicieron exactamente lo que Bella les ordenó, la sala se quedó en silencio, incluso Raini estaba mirando a Bella con la boquita abierta.

—Eso es a lo que yo llamo sacar la basura —canturreó el abuelo rompiendo el momento de tensión.

Edward se acercó a Bella sosteniéndola de la cintura, sentía su pulso y respiración acelerada, Lizzie corrió a buscar a la enfermera y traerle un vaso con agua.

—¿Estás bien, gatita?, eso fue…

—No sé de dónde vino eso —susurró Bella volviendo a sentarse en el sofá—, solo sé que no pude detenerme una vez que hablé.

—Se lo merecía —respondió el abuelo—, llevo años intentando mantenerla alejada de esta casa, ahora por fin pasaré mis últimos años alejado de esa mujer.

Su abuelo llamó a Raini para entretenerla con el juguete que no había podido armar mientras la enfermera entraba y checaba a Bella.

Edward podía catalogar a su esposa como una mujer tranquila, pacífica, no le gustaba levantar la voz y muy pocas veces se molestaba, pero ver a su esposa saltar a la yugular de su madre para defender a las niñas había sido magnífico.

—¿Nos regresarán? —cuestionó Lizzie en un susurro mientras la enfermera checaba la presión de Bella.

—¿Te ha quedado duda?

—No, pero quería que me lo confirmaras.

Edward atrajo a Lizzie a sus brazos a pesar de su reticencia, la sostuvo contra su pecho mientras la enfermera terminaba con su chequeo, y Raini corrió al encuentro de Bella para colocar las manitas sobre el vientre.

—¿Etá bien?

—Lo está, cariño. ¿Y tú?, aún no termina tu cumpleaños, ¿qué tal un poco de helado?

—¡Sí, helado!

Edward sonrió y dejó que Lizzie siguiera a Raini mientras él se quedaba a ayudar a Bella a levantarse del sofá.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó a la enfermera sosteniendo a Bella de la cintura.

—Lo está, pero es mejor que vaya a descansar pronto.

—Helado y a la cama.

—Helado, cuento y a la cama —le recordó Bella—. Ya no somos solo nosotros dos, mi amor, Raini no nos perdonará su cuento… y puede que Lizzie también se una a la lectura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward bufó después de que Jasper saliera de su oficina, Jasper era su amigo desde niños, el único niño —o al menos el único que le agradaba— en las interminables fiestas que su abuelo ofrecía o a las que lo invitaban. Jasper era británico y muy pocas veces se veían, pero a pesar de la distancia nunca dejaron de llevarse bien, incluso ahora después de que Edward rechazara salir con su hermana menor durante la universidad, la amistad entre Edward y Jasper perduraba, por esa razón era el único que podía burlarse de su corbata decorada con lentejuelas de distintos colores y broches animados, cien por ciento original de Raini y Bella.

— _Siempre supe que eras algo afeminado, pero no pensé que lo mostraras al mundo._

Le agradaba Jasper pero a veces quería arrojarlo por la ventana.

Su móvil sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos acerca de lo divertido que sería arrojar a Jasper, en la pantalla destelló el nombre de Lizzie junto con la fotografía de Raini y Lizzie, ambas con bigotes de conejo.

—Hola, nena —saludó Edward esperando escuchar el bufido de fastidio de Lizzie por osar a llamarla por ese apodo.

—Edward...

Nunca imaginó escuchar el llanto de Lizzie, ella era fuerte, vivaz, feroz, no era alguien a quien hicieran llorar con facilidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lizzie?

Solo escuchó los sollozos causando que su miedo aumentara, cientos de escenarios pasaron por su mente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lizzie?

—Es Bella.

Sintió su estómago doler, todo alrededor daba vueltas, solo podía escuchar el sollozo de Lizzie y de fondo la voz del abuelo preguntando a quién llamaba.

Justamente el teléfono que usaba solo para comunicarse con sus guardaespaldas sonó al mismo tiempo que Paul entraba a la oficina.

—Hazle caso al abuelo, nena —declaró caminando a la salida, Jared ya estaba deteniendo el elevador para él, no dudaba que su auto estuviera abajo esperándolo.

—Pero, Edward...

—Todo estará bien, nena, iré con Bella, te llamaré cuando...

—Estaba sangrando, había mucha sangre.

Agradeció que su guardaespaldas estuviera cerca para sostenerlo.

No podía estar ocurriendo, no de nuevo.

—Todo estará bien, nena, te lo prometo.

...

Edward entró a la recepción de la clínica demandando saber de su esposa, las enfermeras no le decían nada, solo que lo llamarían en cuanto su esposa saliera de revisión.

—Posiblemente tuvo un aborto, debo estar con ella.

Nada importaba, las enfermeras no le permitían entrar a ver a Bella, no hasta que el médico lo autorizara.

Solo fueron treinta minutos, pero a Edward le parecieron siglos, la enfermera lo guio hasta la habitación de Bella, quien se encontraba recostada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¿Edward?

—Aquí estoy, gatita —la abrazó sin saber quién lo necesitaba más—, aquí estoy.

—No es justo, Edward —sollozó aferrándose a su saco—, no es justo, es el cuarto.

—Shh, nena, tranquila, no es bueno que te alteres.

—Fue mucha sangre, esto no tuvo por qué pasar.

Edward mantuvo a Bella entre sus brazos besando su cabello, sintiéndose un completo inútil por no prevenir esta situación, debió saberlo, era un embarazo riesgoso, debió presionar y mantenerla en el hospital los nueve meses.

Eso debió hacer, no permitirle regresar a casa y darle dos niñas que ahora estaban asustadas.

Tuvieron tres pérdidas, tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso, prevenir cualquier riesgo, no dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos.

Ahora su bebé corría peligro.

El médico de Bella entró justo en ese momento con los resultados de los análisis y una enfermera que revisó las máquinas que estaban conectadas a Bella.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Edward sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

—El latido es muy débil, es mejor que pase la noche aquí, para mantenerlos controlados.

—¿Qué probabilidad hay de que...?

—No lo digas, Bella.

—Puede pasar, Edward, ya ha pasado.

Edward volteó a ver al médico intentando encontrar esperanza en su mirada.

—Haremos todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida, no hay signo de desprendimiento, ni lesiones, la hemorragia se controló a tiempo y no causará daños ni al bebé ni a la madre, solo hay que esperar.

Pero si no era suficiente el niño se iría y no sabría cómo saldrían de esta pérdida, era su pequeño rayito de sol, después de tantas tormentas, no podían perderlo.

El médico se marchó asegurando que la enfermera vendría cada veinte minutos a checar los signos, querían mantenerla lo más controlada posible.

Edward pasó toda la tarde junto a Bella, limpiando sus lágrimas cuando estas se derramaban sin control, con los anteriores no hubo tiempo para intervenir, tan solo ocurrió.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Edward vio a su esposa aferrarse a Lauren sin ningún cuidado, su mueca de dolor y la manera en que sostenía su vientre le preocupó._

— _¿Estás bien, gatita?_

 _Bella asintió después de algunos segundos._

— _No te preocupes, estaré bien._

— _Es imposible no preocuparme, ¿es por tu peri…?_

— _No lo digas —protestó cubriéndole la boca—, solo es un dolorcito, se me quitará, te lo aseguro._

— _Puedo llamar al médico para que venga a revisarte._

— _Estaré bien, mi amor, te lo prometo._

 _Edward no le creyó, incluso aunque intentó esconderlo se dio cuenta que durante todo el desayuno sostuvo su vientre, como si estuviera un continuo pinchazo que no la dejaba en paz._

 _Así siguió los siguientes tres días, Bella le aseguraba que solo era un dolorcito ocasional, su periodo estaba cerca, Edward no estaba nada seguro, pero una mañana antes de que se fuera a trabajar, Bella lo estaba despidiendo en la puerta cuando se desvaneció en sus brazos._

 _La llevó a emergencias de manera urgente pues durante el trayecto tuvo una hemorragia que causó que sus pálidas piernas se llenaran de sangre._

 _Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada, había perdido al bebé del que ninguno de ellos tenía conocimiento._

 _Aún era muy pronto, solo llevaban cuatro meses de casados, Edward usaba condón mientras Bella se acostumbraba a las pastillas, era su primera vez con los anticonceptivos y temía olvidar tomarlos._

 _Habían tomado las precauciones necesarias pero aun así procrearon un bebé, el cual habían perdido antes de siquiera saber que existía._

— _Fue un embarazo ectópico —le comunicó el médico una vez Bella estuvo dormida—, el feto estaba colocado en las trompas, si no lo perdía en este momento, lo perdería a lo largo del embarazo, correría riesgo incluso la madre._

— _¿Ocurrirá de nuevo?_

— _No es seguro que ocurra, el siguiente puede ser un embarazo perfectamente normal, es preferible esperar unos meses a que su esposa se recupere si desean volver a intentarlo._

 _Esperaron un largo año, Edward no sabía lo mucho que deseaba un bebé hasta que perdió al primero, pensó que tal vez solo se trataba del deseo de no perderlo, de solo llenar un vacío, por esa razón asistió a la cita con la terapeuta que había ayudado a Bella a sobreponerse de la pérdida del bebé._

 _Realmente quería tener hijos con Bella, no era un deseo culposo por el niño que ni siquiera supo que existía, no era nada de eso, quería bebés, montones de bebés con Bella, por esa razón después de casi dos años volvieron a intentarlo._

 _Nunca olvidarían a su pequeño ángel que se marchó antes de tiempo, pero aún les quedaba mucha vida y la mejor manera de recordar a su niño era intentando ser felices._

 _Por tres largos meses no hubo resultado, hasta que por fin la prueba marcó positivo, ambos se guardaron el embarazo para ellos los primeros días hasta que el médico les confirmó que el bebé estaba posicionado de manera adecuada y no había ninguna razón para preocuparse._

 _Solo un poco de reposo y tomarse las cosas con calma._

 _Asistieron al médico puntualmente, tomaban vitaminas, comían saludablemente, hacían todo lo posible para que el bebé creciera adecuadamente._

— _¿Podemos saber qué es? —preguntó Bella durante uno de los chequeos._

— _Aún es muy pronto, estás cumpliendo las doce semanas, pero para el siguiente mes podremos saberlo, ¿tienes alguna preferencia?_

— _Me encantaría que fuera niño, pero no me importaría que fuera una niña._

— _¿Algún nombre?_

— _Edward si es niño y Renée si es niña._

 _Los siguiente días pasaron sin contratiempos, el abuelo cada mañana le preguntaba a Bella por el bebé y la acompañaba durante la merienda, después el abuelo le llamaba por teléfono solo para recordarle que no necesitaba una enfermera que lo llevara a tomar siestas como si tuviera tres años._

 _Las cosas marchaban bien._

 _Hasta que el teléfono sonó._

 _Bella había tenido fuertes contracciones, la enfermera llamó inmediatamente a la ambulancia._

 _Cuando Edward llegó era demasiado tarde._

 _La placenta se desprendió completamente causando la muerte fetal._

 _No se pudo hacer nada para salvarlo._

 _Isabella estaba bien físicamente, pero emocional, ese era otro asunto._

 _Edward se tomó unas largas vacaciones para estar junto a Bella y apoyarla en un momento tan duro como lo era el dar a luz a un bebé que ni siquiera pudo ver el rostro de su madre, aún era demasiado pequeño para saber si se trataba de un niño o una niña, le gustaba pensar que se trataba de un niño. Edward pagó una pequeña fortuna para reclamar el cuerpecito del niño y llevarlo a la fosa familiar en donde descansaría por el resto de la eternidad rodeado de su familia._

 _El pequeño Eddie Cullen descansaba junto a la nana Elizabeth, la madre de su abuelo, la indicada para cuidar del pequeño Cullen._

…

 _Esperaron un largo año y medio para volver a intentarlo, no fue muy difícil conseguirlo, Bella no había tomado ningún anticonceptivo desde la pérdida, Edward había sido el encargado de cuidarlos, por esa razón tan solo tres meses después, la prueba marcó positivo._

— _Está situado en el lugar correcto y no hay signo de desprendimiento de placenta —aseguró el médico en la primera revisión._

 _Por cualquier leve molestia Bella iba a parar al hospital, no importaba si solo se trataban de agruras, nada era pequeño cuando se trataba de su bebé._

 _Con el paso de los meses ambos se fueron relajando, no había nada por qué temer._

 _El quinto mes llegó y ambos celebraron el hecho de que se trataba de una niña._

 _Tendrían una pequeña princesita._

— _¿Has pensado en nombres? —preguntó Edward una vez estuvieron en el auto, ninguno había dejado de tocar el pequeño vientre, aún no se notaba, su nena no quería dejarse notar._

— _Sí, me gusta Lily, era el nombre de mi tía… claro, si a ti te gusta._

— _Me encanta, nuestra pequeña Lily._

 _Las semanas dieron paso al sexto mes, la habitación junto a la suya estaba siendo pintada de color lila con mariposas adornando el techo._

— _¡Edward!_

 _El grito de terror de Bella hizo que sus peores miedos volvieran a repetirse._

 _Cuando llegó al jardín en donde se encontraba descansando junto a la pileta, la encontró en la tumbona aferrándose a su vientre mientras gemía de dolor._

 _La ambulancia llegó tan solo tres minutos después._

 _Le prohibieron la entrada a urgencias, tuvo que esperar afuera, imaginando los cientos de posibles escenarios. Vio a las enfermeras que habían atendido a su esposa previamente murmurando mientras lo veían y señalaban disimuladamente._

 _Era la tercera vez que Bella entraba en urgencias._

 _Solo esperaba…_

 _El médico se acercó a él aún con el traje azul de cirugía._

— _¿Cómo está mi esposa? ¿Y el bebé?_

 _El médico se quitó el tapabocas, ofreciéndole esa mirada de consuelo, esa maldita mirada que Edward no quería ver._

 _No podía estar pasando de nuevo._

 _No era justo._

 _Su esposa se merecía ser madre, se esforzaron por este bebé._

 _Se cuidaron tanto como les fue posible._

 _Lily estaba bien tan solo unas semanas atrás, causándole a su madre uno que otro antojo, no había razón para que estuviera pasando de nuevo._

— _Lo lamento, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No habían planeado a este bebé, Bella aún se estaba recuperando del aborto de Lily, no tenía que haber ocurrido, pero lo había hecho y el bebé existía.

Contra todo pronóstico el niño estaba ahí.

—Tienes que regresar a casa —murmuró Bella.

—No te voy a dejar.

—Tienes que hacerlo, necesitas ir con las niñas, con Lizzie, fue ella quien me encontró.

—Las llamaré...

—No, ve con ellas, por favor, te necesitan.

—Tú me necesitas.

—Sí, pero ellas te necesitan más, no dejo de pensar en ellas, por favor Edward, solo ve y asegúrate de que estén bien, yo estaré aquí, estaré bien.

—No quiero dejarte, por si...

—No podrás evitarlo.

—No lo digas, Bella.

—No quiero pero ambos sabemos que puede pasar —sollozó mientras acariciaba su barriguita, era tan diminuta—, ya ha pasado.

—Con este no.

—Es lo que más quiero, pero necesito que vayas con ellas, yo estaré bien, lo prometo.

Edward quiso negarse, podía hacerlo, pero seguía en su mente la voz temblorosa de Lizzie, estaba asustada y eso no estaba nada bien, tenía que calmar a su pequeña leona.

—Regresaré pronto.

—Aquí estaré.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Siento la tardanza, pero aquí tienen el capítulo.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por toda la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review. Incluso un gracias es suficiente ;)**

 **Nos vemos en siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 6**

Edward entró a casa topándose con Lizzie, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, claramente no estaba nada contenta de verlo en casa.

Ciertamente él tampoco lo estaba, prefería seguir en el hospital, pero no le iba a llevar la contraria a su esposa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—A mí también me da gusto verte.

—No me vengas con estupideces, Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar con Bella.

—Ella me ha pedido que viniera con ustedes.

—¿Y le hiciste caso sin más? Ella te necesita, nosotras estamos bien.

—No quería dejarla, Lizzie, pero no puedo alterarla, cualquier sobresalto y puede perder al bebé.

Lizzie tragó pesado, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, dio media vuelta y caminó a la sala, Edward la alcanzó y la abrazó sabiendo que era lo que necesitaba… ambos lo necesitaban.

—¿Cómo está ella? —murmuró Lizzie contra su pecho.

—Bien...

—Quiero la verdad.

—Esperemos que pase la noche, está en observación, cualquier anomalía y actuarán inmediatamente para salvarlos a ambos.

—Mary ha dicho que no es la primera vez.

—Es nuestro cuarto intento.

Los brazos de Lizzie se apretaron a su alrededor.

—No es justo.

—No lo es.

—Hay tantas mujeres afuera que tienen bebés sin siquiera planearlos o quererlos y Bella que lo desea no puede.

—La vida no es justa, cariño.

Pasaron un rato más abrazados hasta que Lizzie tuvo suficiente y se alejó, limpiándose las mejillas y volviendo a tener esa actitud altanera que tanto la caracterizaba, era digna nieta de Anthony Cullen.

—Didyme no merecía tener hijos y los tuvo.

—¿Quién es Didyme?

—Mi madre —escupió como si le quemara la boca al pronunciar la palabra—. Ella nos tuvo a Raini y a mí, abortó voluntariamente cuatro veces antes de Raini y aun así la tuvo sin problemas, la última vez que la vi iba a volver a hacerlo.

—Lizzie...

—Ella no tendría por qué tener hijos pero los tiene con solo estornudar y Bella quien se merece tener todos los que quiera no puede, la vida es una perra.

—Lenguaje.

—No finjas que a ti no te importa, es injusto lo que ocurre.

—Lo es, pero no me sirve de nada molestarme por eso.

—¡Pues a mí sí! Yo soy esa niña, Edward, mi madre consumió hasta el final del embarazo y milagrosamente Raini y yo estamos bien. Hay cientos de niños en casas de acogida queriendo solo que su madre se preocupe por ellos, por años deseé que para mi madre yo fuera mucho más importante que cualquier droga, pero nunca lo fui y no lo seré… Esa mujer va a seguir teniendo hijos que no le importarán y Bella está en el hospital intentando que su bebé nazca… ¡No es justo!

Edward sostuvo a Lizzie de nuevo contra su pecho, sabía que tenía toda esa rabia dentro, una rabia que por años fue en aumento pero que por fin podía sacar y dejar atrás.

—¿Crees que Bella se lamenta por eso?

—Debería.

—Tú estás aquí, cariño, Bella nunca maldecirá a la mujer que te dio la vida, porque estás aquí.

Lizzie bufó, Edward suspiró separándola de su pecho.

»La vida no es justa, nunca lo será, pero no puedes rendirte y molestarte por eso. ¿Crees que es fácil asimilar tres abortos?, no, por supuesto que no lo es, pero ni Bella ni yo podemos seguir estancados, la vida sigue y nosotros también, y tú también tienes que hacerlo.

—No es fácil.

—No y no voy a ser tan positivo como Bella, que intenta darte un mundo color de rosa, pero no vale la pena seguir lamentándote por esa mujer, no lo vale, cada día que pasas recordándola, ella gana y tú pierdes.

—¿Crees que Bella no recuerda a los bebés?

—Lo hace todos los días, igual que yo, pero los recordamos con cariño y con amor. Tú también tienes que hacerlo, tal vez no sientas amor hacia tu madre, pero al menos piensa que todo por lo que has pasado te ha hecho quién eres ahora… Eres nuestra hija ahora, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo y eres lo que Bella necesita para no hundirse en la depresión si llega a perder al bebé.

—¿Yo?

—¿Y quién más?, Raini sería un gran apoyo, pero no es lo que Bella necesita, ella te necesita a ti, a su Lizzie sarcástica que no se deja intimidar por nada ni nadie y eso incluye tu pasado y la amenaza de aborto.

—Es difícil.

—Pero no imposible. Ahora ve arriba, toma un baño y prepara una maleta.

—¿Para qué?

—Iremos a pasar la noche con Bella.

—Pero Raini...

—También viene, yo me haré cargo de ella, ahora ve antes de que se nos haga tarde, Bella dijo que viniera a verlas pero nunca dijo nada de llevarlas conmigo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El médico entró a la habitación junto con la enfermera que había estado checando a Bella durante la noche y quien les había llevado mantas para las niñas.

—Espero que descansaran bien.

—Lo hicimos —respondió Bella mientras acariciaba su pequeño vientre delicadamente—, no hubo ningún problema por la noche.

—Es lo que veo —sonrió mirando la tablilla con su información—. Te haremos un ultrasonido, mediremos al bebé y si todo está en orden podrás irte a casa, aunque estarás en reposo absoluto, con tus antecedentes, es mejor no arriesgarnos.

—De acuerdo.

—Llamaré para que traigan la máquina para realizar el ultrasonido, toda la familia puede estar presente si así lo desean —aseguró viendo a Raini quien bostezaba en ese momento—, tal vez esta vez sea menos penoso y nos deje ver si es una mujercita o un varoncito.

Mientras el médico seguía checando los signos de Bella y el bebé, haciéndole preguntas de rutina y preguntándole si no tuvo náuseas al despertar y anotándolo en la tablilla, dos enfermeros entraron con la máquina y ayudaron a Bella a acomodarse en la camilla evitándole cualquier esfuerzo.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí.

Lizzie sostuvo a Raini mientras Edward se acercaba a Bella, ambos nerviosos por lo que podrían encontrar, sabían que el bebé aún vivía, su constante latido les daba esperanza.

El médico les mostraba el cuerpo del bebé, desde la manita hasta el piecito, todo se veía aparentemente normal, tal como la última vez que lo vieron.

—No puede ser.

Bella contuvo la respiración mientras que Edward sostuvo su mano y Lizzie se acercó para ver con más detenimiento la pantalla.

…

El abuelo bufaba mientras Lizzie se negaba a mostrarle la ecografía.

Bella había sido dada de alta pero le ordenaron reposo absoluto hasta la fecha de parto. No encontraron nada que pudiera causar una nueva amenaza de aborto, pero era preferible evitar los riesgos, ahora la situación había pasado de delicada a extremo cuidado.

Ahora Bella se encontraba dormida junto con Raini, la enfermera y niñera estaban acompañándola en la habitación, no podían alejar a la niña de su madre, pero podían mantenerla vigilada.

La enfermera ahora pasaría las veinticuatro horas junto a Bella, no había manera de que no fuera así.

—Muéstrame, mocosa, es mi bisnieto o bisnieta, quiero saber qué es.

—Si la quiere ver, venga por ella —le retó Lizzie pavoneándose desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Edward solo rio al ver a su abuelo refunfuñar.

—Una buena zurra te mereces por alterar a tu pobre y moribundo abuelo, ¿qué clase de nieta eres?

—Mamá dice que la mejor —respondió antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y señalarlos amenazadoramente—. Ninguno de ustedes se atreva a hacer una fiesta por eso.

—Eso deja que tu madre lo haga —bufó el abuelo—, yo solo quiero ver la ecografía.

—Nena, deja que el abuelo la vea, no seas mala con él.

Lizzie bufó y se acercó a entregarle la fotito al abuelo.

—No entiendo ni una mierda de lo que está aquí, ¿acaso tu avaro trasero no pudo pagar un mejor ultrasonido?, aquí no se si le estoy viendo la cara u otra coa.

—Eso es porque no sabes leerlo —se burló Lizzie—, ahí dice claramente si es niña o niño.

—Santa mierda, ¿y qué es?

—Lizzie tiene razón, abuelo, es muy fácil leerla… aunque Lizzie se ha quedado con esas mientras que las de 3D están arriba junto a Bella.

—Ustedes dos son despreciables.

—Tal vez, pero eso no quita que yo sé qué es y tú no.

—Mocosa despreciable.

Lizzie se rio y salió de la sala.

»Esa niña tiene un carácter de mierda, me ha insultado, soy una persona mayor, merezco respeto y más en mi propia casa —protestó cruzándose de brazos—. Será la indicada para dirigir la empresa cuando tú estés viejo y senil.

—Lo será —acordó Edward, sentándose enfrente de su abuelo.

—¿Y tú no me vas a decir?

—No, aposté con Lizzie el tiempo que tardarías en descubrirlo.

Edward disfrutó plenamente de ver a su abuelo refunfuñar mientras pensaba en la remodelación que tendría que hacer a la habitación del bebé, no era suficiente tiempo el que tenían y con el posible adelanto del parto era aún más corto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie estaba furiosa, solo quedaban unos cuantos meses para que la adopción fuera definitiva, ninguno dudaba que el juez aprobaría la adopción, incluso Raini había comenzado a presentarse como Raini Cullen, incentivada además de por Edward por Lizzie.

Era lo que tenía que ser.

Hasta que la madre biológica de ambas presentó los papeles para recuperarlas.

Bella y Edward habían mantenido las cosas en secreto, intentando buscar la manera para que las niñas no abandonaran la casa. Edward hubiera preferido decirle a Lizzie, después de todo esa cabecilla suya podía idear un plan, pero Bella le había rogado que no lo hiciera, ella no tendría por qué pasar por un mal rato.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de que Carmen les dijera que dicha mujer tendría que presentar pruebas que aseguraran que se encontraba desintoxicada y que les podía dar un lugar donde vivir a las niñas, y que la balanza estaba de lado de ellos, el miedo de perder a las niñas seguía presente.

Posiblemente las niñas ni siquiera tendrían que verla.

Quizás el juez encontraría alguna irregularidad y no le daría curso a la solicitud.

Era incluso más probable que Didyme terminara consumiendo nuevamente.

Estaba siendo controlado todo el asunto, hasta que Lizzie lo descubrió por el boca floja del abuelo, solo había querido ayudar pero terminó revelando el secreto a Lizzie.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron?

—No queríamos preocuparte, cariño —respondió Bella—, sabemos lo mucho que detestas hablar de tu madre, te lo diríamos solamente si tenías que ir con ella.

—¿Ir con ella?, no quiero ir a ningún lado con esa mujer, mi hogar y el de Raini es aquí, no con ella.

—Pensamos lo mismo, cariño.

—¿Y qué van a hacer al respecto? —cuestionó Lizzie cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta de ellos, tal vez podría parecer una simple acción de cualquier adolescente, pero Edward sabía la importancia que había en que Lizzie buscara la ayuda de ellos en lugar de intentar resolverlo por su cuenta.

—Ya lo estamos haciendo, Lizzie —respondió Edward evitando que Bella se pusiera de pie—, no queremos que te preocupes por nada, verás que no hay manera de que a esa mujer se le permita tenerlas de vuelta.

—¿La tendré que ver?

—Solo si quieres, ya eres un poco mayorcita y tienes voz y voto en la decisión de querer ir con tu madre o no.

—¿Y Raini?

—Tiene cuatro y desde hace tres años no ve a Didyme, no se acercará muy fácilmente, necesita demostrar que tiene la capacidad para hacerse cargo de una niña pequeña.

—Claro y a mí que me parta un rayo —protestó sentándose junto a Bella en la cama, estaba furiosa.

—Por eso no queríamos decirte, mi amor —habló Bella abrazándola por los hombros—, no queríamos que pensaras de esa forma, eres igual de importante que Raini.

—Será solo para ustedes —protestó—, para ella no, si ustedes no se hubieran fijado en Raini y traído a mí con ella, sería solo una chica más que a los dieciocho posiblemente terminaría igual que Didyme. No tendría otra casa a la que ir, tendría que regresar con ella, es de esperarse que lo haga, crecí en una casa de adictos, y posiblemente siga siéndolo, cada vez que ella se embarazaba decía que iba a cambiar pero terminaba volviéndolo a hacer y abortando al bebé, es lo que siempre hace y lo que siempre hará, no va a cambiar y no hay manera de que yo quiera regresar con ella.

—Y no lo harás.

—Solo puedes decirme que no lo haré si estás completamente seguro de que no regresaré con ella, tampoco Raini.

—No lo harás, porque irás al juez y le dirás las mismas palabras que nos has dicho a nosotros.

—Está bien.

—No —declaró Bella—, no irás a la corte ni hablarás de eso, te lo prohíbo.

—Lo haré, Bella, lo haré si es la única manera.

—Habrá otra, pero no quiero que te acerques a ella.

—Bella…

—No, y no hay manera de que me convenzas de que cambie de opinión.

—Pero si lo hago dejará de molestar.

—No lo harás, Lizzie.

La enfermera se acercó al notar la respiración agitada de Bella.

Sin esfuerzo físico, sobresaltos ni emociones fuertes había dicho el médico.

—Respire, señora Cullen —habló la enfermera—, como hemos practicado, inhale profundamente y exhale lentamente… una vez más.

Después de que su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Bella miró a Lizzie quien estaba de pie ahora junto a Edward.

—No irás.

—Bella…

—Soy tu madre, Lizzie, tu madre muy embarazada que necesita mantener la calma para mantener a tus hermanas en su sitio por unas semanas más y por esa razón no irás con el juez.

—No puedes chantajearme con las bebés —protestó Lizzie incrédula.

—Sí puedo, ahora ven aquí, tus hermanas se están moviendo demasiado, Raini está tomando sus clases de natación así que serán tus manos las que las calmen.

Edward se rio al ver a Lizzie subirse de nuevo a la cama y acarician la barriga de Bella, sus dos nenas se estaban moviendo en el hinchado vientre de Bella, había crecido considerablemente las últimas semanas.

Era como si el ultrasonido en donde la bebé B salió de su escondite hubiera hecho que Bella se hinchara de un día para otro, ni siquiera Rosalie tenía el vientre tan hinchado como su esposa.

—¿No te sientes amenazado por estar rodeado de puras mujeres, Edward? —preguntó Lizzie mientras trazaba el pequeño talón que se mostraba en la piel de Bella.

Edward se unió a ellas en la cama colocando su mano sobre la de Lizzie, Bella cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de ambas manos y como las bebés se iban calmando, Edward le guiñó un ojo a Lizzie quien le sonrió de manera conspiradora.

Lo que Bella no supiera no le…

—Ni siquiera lo piensen —murmuró Bella con los ojos cerrados—, los amo demasiado y son tan diferentes a mí que sé que están ideando lo que le dirán al juez.

—Al menos lo intentamos —suspiró Lizzie.

—Y sabes que lo haremos, gatita —respondió Edward—, si no lo hacemos nosotros lo hará el abuelo, y ese viejo se pavoneará frente a nosotros y no podemos permitir eso.

—Ambos son imposibles.

—Pero así nos amas.

—Lo hago.

Poco tiempo después Bella se quedó dormida, dejando a Lizzie y Edward pensando en lo que sería más conveniente decirle al juez, posiblemente Carmen tendría alguna información que les ayudaría.

—Iré a buscar a Raini, mientras Bella descansa —habló Lizzie poniéndose de pie—. Heidi vendrá en unas horas.

—¿Y a qué vendrá?

—Tengo un baile al que ir y necesito un vestido.

—Yo no sabía nada de eso.

—Le pedí a Bella que no te dijera nada.

—¿Y por qué harías eso?

—Sabía que no te gustaría saber que Nicolas me invitó —respondió encogiéndose de hombros antes de golpear su brazo izquierdo—. Para la próxima, espero que no me ocultes algo así, Bella está embarazada, no yo.

—Estábamos protegiéndote, es lo que hacen los padres —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Aquí entre nos, ella es mi mamá, tú… sigues siendo Edward.

Lizzie corrió fuera de la habitación evitando el almohadazo de Edward.

Amaba a esa niña con locura y sobre su cadáver la alejarían de esa casa, era su hija y se lo iba a dejar muy en claro al juez y a cualquiera que osara dudarlo.

E iba a disfrutar completamente de intimidar a Nicolas y su afán por no dejar en paz a su niñita.

Su niñita mayor, y si todo seguía en orden, muy pronto sería padre de cuatro niñas.

Sus pequeñas princesas Cullen.

El abuelo aún seguía presumiendo con sus amigos la noticia de las gemelas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Cuatro niñas Cullen, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, esperemos que todo siga en orden y llegue a término el embarazo.**

 **La madre biológica de las niñas apareció, ¿Sera un problema?, ¿Lizzie seguirá sin querer saber de ella después de verla? Después de todo es su madre y a veces la sangre llama.**

 **Mis queridas acosadoras, ya ven que cumplo con mi palabra, no pueden decir lo contrario…o al menos por ahora no pueden jajajaja.**

 **Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo en tan poco tiempo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 7**

Edward vio a sus tres chicas en la pileta, Raini nadaba a lo largo de la misma con la ayuda de sus flotadores mientras que Lizzie estaba recostada en la colchoneta inflable y Bella disfrutaba del agua sentada en los escaloncitos, las tres disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del verano.

Raini chilló al notar su presencia y nadó hacia él hasta situarse en la orilla, Edward se inclinó y la sacó del agua sin importar que su traje se mojara.

—Ya sé nadal mucho mejol, papi.

—Eres toda una sirena.

—Lo soy, pelo mami ha dicho que tengo que seguil usando mis flotadoles pol plecuaución.

—Tu mami tiene razón, princesita, aunque si sigues practicando mucho, pronto dejarás de usarlos.

Edward caminó con ella en brazos hasta llegar junto a Bella, se acuclilló justo en la orilla dejando que Raini volviera a entrar a la pileta, con ayuda de Bella se impulsó del último escalón para comenzar a nadar.

—¿Y tú no piensas saludarme?

Lizzie solo levantó la mano y siguió recostada, Bella se rio junto a él poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la pileta, Edward la ayudó con la toalla y, sosteniéndola de la cintura, la acompañó hasta una de las tumbonas en donde ambos se sentaron sin dejar de ver a las niñas.

—¿Cómo estás el día de hoy? ¿Cómo se han portado mis chicas? —peguntó colocando la palma de su mano sobre el abultado vientre, sintiendo como comenzaban a moverse.

—Bien, he tenido que venir porque se han movido demasiado y me han agotado, les gusta estar en el agua, a mí también, aunque prefiero el jacuzzi.

—Recuerdo aquella época en donde no veías necesario un jacuzzi teniendo la pileta… incluso encontrabas tonta la pileta.

—Lo sigo haciendo —respondió sonrojándose—, pero las niñas me causan dolor de espalda y el agua me ayuda, además recuerdo que… bueno… me traías aquí cada vez que tenías tiempo libre.

Edward miró a Raini quien ahora nadaba alrededor de la colchoneta de Lizzie causando que esta comenzara a girar, ninguna de las dos les estaba prestando atención.

—¿Mi gatita traviesa en público? —Le acarició el muslo causando que protestara y entrelazara sus manos, evitando que jugara con el nudo del bikini.

—Me refiero a que no sabía nadar y tú disfrutabas de tenerme aferrada a tu cuello.

—Aún lo disfruto, pero sé que no me dejarás hacerlo con las niñas despiertas… aunque prefería mil veces el jacuzzi, con las burbujas te volvías toda una gatita salvaje.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo, la besó como quería hacerlo desde que el mayordomo le informó que estaba en la pileta con las niñas.

El sonido de arcadas de Lizzie y Raini los hicieron separar, tal vez las niñas estaban más al pendiente de ellos de lo que creían.

Edward tomó el rostro de Bella y volvió a besarla hasta profundizar el beso, en lugar de arcadas solo escuchó la risita de sus hijas y la suave protesta combinada con el gemido de placer de su esposa.

Todo estaba perfecto en su vida.

…

Edward entró a la habitación de su abuelo después de cambiarse de ropa, entrar a la pileta solo para molestar a Lizzie con el traje puesto no fue buena idea, pero solo de recordar la felicidad en el rostro de Bella y la risa de Lizzie y Raini valía por completo la pena haber arruinado su traje de dos mil dólares.

—Un viejo necesita descansar, no escuchar los gritos de su nieto adulto y sus hijas.

—Estás celoso porque no puedes ir con nosotros.

—Puedo, pero tú y tu esposa se empeñan en creer que necesito cuidar mi cadera.

—Lo necesitas, el médico sigue diciendo que es frágil, tienes ochenta y tres años, abuelo, no puedes seguir creyéndote un joven de treinta… incluso el viagra te está causando problemas.

—Soy un anciano, he vivido lo suficiente, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

—De eso no me queda la menor duda.

—Que bien que así sea. Ahora por favor, llama al notario, necesito cambiar ciertas cosas de mi testamento, ¿por fin han escogido los nombres de las niñas?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward bufó al escuchar decir a su secretaria que lo buscaban, hacía algunos años podía trabajar sin interrupciones, pero ahora parecía que todos querían reunirse con él en el trabajo, aunque ciertamente las visitas de Bella no le molestaban en lo absoluto, recordaba las primeras semanas de haber regresado a la ciudad como marido y mujer, Bella lo visitaba al menos dos veces a la semana para que salieran a comer juntos, Edward siempre aprovechaba y la recostaba sobre su escritorio, haciéndola olvidarse de las secretarias que estaban afuera.

Amaba que Bella lo visitara en la oficina, incluso ahora con las niñas.

Recibir la visita de sus padres no era de su mayor agrado, aunque habían disminuido después de que Bella los corriera de la casa, su pequeña gatita sacando las garras por sus hijas, era algo que siempre sería digno de recordar.

Incluso a veces Lizzie se aparecía por la empresa después del instituto, muchas veces era solo para sacarlo de la oficina y que la llevara a casa con la excusa de: _"Tienes una mujer embarazada y una niña de cuatro, te necesitan en casa, quieren al menos poder compartir la mesa contigo"._

Edward la llevaba a casa omitiendo el hecho de que también tenía una niña de catorce que no se iba por las ramas y obtenía lo que quería a como diera lugar.

Pero ciertamente una de las visitas que encontraba realmente innecesarias y que le hacían perder el tiempo eran las de Rosalie.

Cuando era su esposa ni siquiera ponía un pie en la empresa, estaba demasiado ocupada pasando el tiempo en el club, en el spa, en los centros comerciales o saliendo con sus amigas que simplemente la veía en la noche y ambos estaban bien con eso.

Posiblemente esa fue una de las razones del divorcio, ahora no podía imaginar no recibir mensajes de Bella o notas de voz de Raini cantándole una canción que había inventado ese día.

Su asistente abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Rosalie quien sostenía al pequeño bebé en brazos.

—No esperaba verlos por aquí —respondió poniéndose de pie y rodeando su escritorio.

—A pesar de todo, eres su tío y mi exesposo y cuando nos divorciamos dijiste que irías a conocer a mis hijos, al menos ten la decencia de alegrarte porque te lo he traído.

Edward sostuvo al niño en brazos, era diminuto, solo dos meses de vida, estaba despierto, con sus enormes ojos azules heredados de su madre muy abiertos y llenos de curiosidad, la nariz de Carlisle era evidente, los rizos definidos de Emmett, los largos dedos de su madre y en el bracito derecho la mancha de nacimiento del abuelo.

Un pequeño Cullen… aunque tal vez tenía más Hale que Cullen, recordaba que la madre de Rosalie tenía la misma nariz solo que con operaciones se la había arreglado, también que los largos dedos podrían ser de la hermana de Rosalie que era pianista y quien también poseía unos marcados risos rubios al igual que el señor Hale.

—Es un niño precioso, Rosalie.

—Lo sé, es mi bebé, ¿qué esperabas?

Edward rio mientras regresaba a su asiento con el niño todavía en brazos, no estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

—¿Cómo está Isabella? —preguntó acomodándose en la silla, dejando su bolso a un lado y tomando el retrato con la fotografía de Isabella mostrando su abultada barriga, las fotos las habían hecho unos días atrás.

—¿Ahora te interesa?

—Puedo ser una perra la mayor parte del tiempo, pero estuvo a punto de perder otro embarazo y ahora que tengo a Tony me puedo imaginar lo que debe sentir... además, amo demasiado a mi bebé y tú has quedado en el pasado.

—Pensé que lo había hecho cuando te casaste con mi hermano.

—Un poco —se encogió de hombros—, aunque creo que lo hice por despecho, me superaste muy rápido, Edward, unas semanas después de nuestro divorcio estabas saliendo a bares y teniendo citas, quise vengarme y salí con tu hermano, me enamore de él y terminé casándome... no estaba en mis planes seguir siendo una Cullen, solo fastidiarte un poco.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo del todo?

—Deberías creerme, eso nos hará mucho más felices a todos, en especial a la mocosa que tienes en casa, que no me ha dejado entrar a la mansión, deberías aclararle que no estoy interesada en ti.

—Lizzie se toma muy en serio el cuidar de sus hermanas.

—¿Y yo soy un peligro?, solo quería que el abuelo conociera al niño, es el único bisnieto que tiene y además comparten nombre.

—¿Crees que al abuelo le importa?

—No, pero el viejo tendrá que superarlo, además confío en que lo adore como tú lo haces, podrás decir lo que quieras, Edward, pero yo tuve a mi bebé y tú todavía no.

—¿Eso es un ataque?

—Posiblemente —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. Tengo que irme, he quedado de almorzar con mi madre.

—¿El niño puede ir a restaurantes?, creo que aún es muy pequeño, estoy dudando de que fuera una buena idea traerlo aquí, está el aire acondicionado y no lo traes precisamente muy cubierto.

—Todo está bajo control, la niñera se hará cargo de él mientras yo estoy con mi madre.

—¿Niñera?

—Cortesía de tu abuelo… puede ser un viejo cascarrabias que se niega a verme, pero mi Tony sigue siendo un Cullen y eso lo tiene muy presente.

Edward le entregó al niño, quien después de una leve protesta se acomodó perfectamente en los brazos de su madre.

»Felicidades por tus gemelas, no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo.

—Gracias, Rose, y a pesar de todo, sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda, eres madre de mi sobrino.

—Y tu exesposa, no lo olvides.

—No dejas de recordármelo.

Rosalie abandonó la oficina y Edward regresó a su trabajo, le mandó un rápido mensaje a Lizzie preguntando la razón de por la que no había dejado entrar a Rosalie a la mansión.

 **El abuelo estaba dormido y Bella preparaba la merienda junto con Raini, no pude encontrar una razón para dejarla entrar… además no finjas que estás molesto conmigo porque no lo estás.**

Edward continuó con su trabajo, pensando en qué momento entraría Emmett a reclamar por ser un desconsiderado hermano y tío que priva a su sobrino de conocer a su bisabuelo.

Extrañaba aquellos tiempos en donde solo debía responder a las escasas llamadas de su abuelo.

El timbre de su teléfono sonó avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Bella, era una fotografía de las tres, Lizzie y Bella tenían manchada la nariz de harina mientras que Raini tenía en la boca una cuchara con lo que posiblemente era mezcla para galletas.

Rectificaba… su vida antes era sencilla, pero no la cambiaría por la que ahora tenía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No podía estar ocurriendo.

Bella había despertado con pequeñas contracciones durante la madrugada, solo eran leves y con bastante tiempo entre sí, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, pero aun así fueron al hospital. No tendría por qué tener contracciones, las esperaban para dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente, contando con que posiblemente se adelantaría el parto por ser múltiple.

Aún era muy pronto, solo dos centímetros de dilatación, le quedaba un largo camino por delante, pero con el historial que tenía prefirieron mantenerla en el hospital y cuidar los signos vitales de las bebés y de la madre, existía una posibilidad de que tuvieran que recurrir a una cesárea.

Era algo que ya habían hablado, incluso Lizzie fue autorizada para acompañar a Bella durante la espera mientras Edward pasaba tiempo con Raini y le explicaba que su madre tendría a las bebés, pero ahora todo se había estropeado.

Estaban en el hospital el mismo día que tenían que presentarse ante el juez.

Didyme no había dejado de insistir en ver a las niñas, no podía recuperarlas ya que no contaba con una vivienda lo suficientemente grande como para atender a las dos, además la declaración que Lizzie había mandado al juez había sido rotunda.

Estaba feliz en su nuevo hogar y no quería que Raini tuviera que dejar el calor de hogar que los Cullen les brindaban por un ambiente hostil.

Didyme no tenía mucha oportunidad de recuperarlas, pero seguía insistiendo en verlas.

Raini era muy pequeña y muy apegada a Bella, presentarla ante Didyme podría ser un golpe duro para sus frágiles emociones, por esa razón el juez había ordenado que asistiera a terapia para evaluar el momento en que Didyme podría acercarse a ella sin que la niña sufriera por conocer a la mujer que la abandonó siendo una bebé.

Aunque claro, debía cumplir con las revisiones periódicas para comprobar que estaba limpia.

El caso de Lizzie era muy distinto, ella pasó la mayor parte de su infancia con Didyme, la conocía y podía estar cerca de su madre, sin importar lo que había hecho. Didyme aseguraba que había cambiado, así que servicios infantiles no le quitaría el derecho de estar cerca de su hija mayor.

Lizzie no estaba nada contenta con la decisión, y que hiciera un berrinche ante Carmen cuando le comunicó que Didyme solicitó una audiencia en donde ella estuviera presente tampoco ayudó mucho a su causa.

Bella intercedió hablando con ella, podía presentarse ante la corte, verla y hablar, y si después de eso Lizzie seguía sin sentirse cómoda entonces hablarían con el juez para que Didyme la dejara en paz.

No sabían si era posible hacerlo, pero lo intentarían.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, desde averiguar la razón por la que Didyme había regresado a la vida de las niñas hasta la verdad de por qué las quería con ella de vuelta.

Sospechaba de sus padres, pero no los creía tan listos, además acababan de vender Platt Inc., lo cual les ayudó a estabilizarse, dudaba que gastaran su dinero en un detective privado que buscara a la madre de las niñas.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y ahora debía agregarle que se presentarían ante el juez sin Bella acompañándolos y con la posibilidad de que la ingresaran al quirófano cuando él estuviera en la corte con Lizzie.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar no estar presente en el nacimiento de sus hijas… mucho menos cuando la bebé B seguía siendo muy pequeña.

Era ciertamente una situación difícil, pero saldrían adelante.

Además, como el padre de la casa debía mostrarse fuerte, Bella lo necesitaba, nacerían sus tan esperadas hijas; Raini lo necesitaba pues era su papi y estaba por convertirse en hermana mayor; ciertamente Lizzie lo necesitaba, no era fácil enfrentarse a la mujer que le dio la vida y la abandonó continuamente, y si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora Bella tampoco estaría junto a ella ni Lizzie podría estar en la sala de parto junto con Bella sosteniendo su mano cuando lo necesitara y ayudándola a caminar por la habitación.

—Supéralo, mocosa —habló el abuelo saliendo de la habitación de Bella, la enfermera la estaba checando y necesitaba privacidad—, solo serán unas cuantas horas, además después de esta audiencia la siguiente vez que vayan será para cambiarte ese tonto apellido, pronto llevarás uno de verdad, aunque el nombre… ¿tanto te costaría ser llamada Elizabeth?

El abuelo podía ser un dolor en el culo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ciertamente sabía cómo hacer que Lizzie se enojara aún más en un segundo, haciéndola olvidar momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones.

—Abuelo, deja en paz a Lizzie o le diré a la enfermera que te lleve de regreso a casa.

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, papá, el abuelo podría romperse la cadera.

—Creo que Lizzie tiene razón, llamaré a la enfermera.

—No puedes dejarte chantajear solo porque te ha dicho papá.

—Sí que puede.

Abrazó a Lizzie por los hombros, puede que solo le dijera papá para molestar al abuelo, pero era su padre y nada ni nadie le quitaría ese derecho.

Utilizaría todos los contactos que tenía si era necesario para asegurarse de que Lizzie y Raini permanecieran junto a ellos y a las bebés que estaban por nacer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Creen en las palabras de Rosalie? ¿Sera cierto que ha superado a Edward?, ahora es mamá y sus prioridades han cambiado…creo.**

 **El juicio con la madre de las niñas está aquí!, ¿Creen que logre algo?, ¿creen que Lizzie siga firme en no querer verla después de tenerla frente a ella?**

 **Ya casi nacen as gemelas, ¿Qué pasará?**

 **¡Lizzie ha dicho papá!, como muchas lo han dicho, Lizzie es una niña de papi aunque se niegue a aceptarlo y solo lo use para molestar al abuelo.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Tras dos largas horas en el juzgado sin dar señales de vida, los de servicio infantil habían llamado e incluso ido a buscar a su domicilio pero no tuvieron suerte, Didyme no se presentó en la audiencia y posiblemente había desaparecido nuevamente.

Su comportamiento solo reafirmaba que no estaba preparada para cuidar de las niñas, y aunque Edward estaba feliz de no haber tenido que ver a esa mujer, sentía una inmensa rabia por sus hijas.

—¿Ya podemos ir al hospital? —peguntó Lizzie cruzada de brazos, estaba bastante molesta.

—Claro que sí, a menos que tengan algo que decirnos —cuestionó Edward mirando a Carmen, quien conservando su sonrisa de comercial, negó con la cabeza.

—Pueden irse, me comunicaré con ustedes cuando se les dé la fecha para presentarse ante el juez para la aprobación de la adopción.

Edward asintió y guio a Lizzie fuera del juzgado, Seth les esperaba con el auto listo para llevarlos al hospital y Jared les sostenía la puerta, una vez que estuvieron adentro y Jared subió al lado del copiloto, el auto salió del estacionamiento del juzgado.

—¿Novedades? —preguntó Edward sacando su teléfono que había estado en modo silencioso.

—Las contracciones aún no son frecuentes, la señora Cullen se encuentra estable al igual que las gemelas, llegaremos a tiempo, señor Cullen.

—Bien.

Recorrieron varios kilometro en completo silencio, Lizzie junto a él miraba por la ventana con los brazos cruzados, sin decir palabra alguna.

—Puedes estar moleta, nadie espera que no lo estés —murmuró esperando tener una reacción por parte de Lizzie.

—Estoy bien, solo quiero llegar al hospital, yo tendría que estar ahí no el abuelo.

—En eso tienes razón, pero, Lizzie, no finjas conmigo que todo está bien, te conozco.

—No tengo nada, solo estoy cansada, quiero descansar un poco, estar con Raini y mamá y ver a las bebés, eso es todo.

Edward la observó esperando que explotara, conocía a su pequeña leona, ser paciente no era precisamente una de sus virtudes, ser explosiva lo era y, si sus cálculos no fallaban, estaba por explotar justo…

»¡Estoy bien! —protestó furiosa—, deja de mirarme de esa manera.

—Lizzie...

—¡Estoy bien! Ella siempre lo hace, ¡siempre!, ya no es sorpresa.

—Aun así es duro.

—No lo es, esperaba que ella lo hiciera... ella es así, solo piensa en ella misma… ella… ella… ella nunca me quiso.

Se soltó el cinturón y atrajo a Lizzie a sus brazos hasta tenerla sentada sobre su regazo, tenía quince, no era tan fácil como con Raini, pero surtía el mismo efecto, Lizzie escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras se aferraba a su saco y soltaba suaves sollozos.

—Está bien, nena, está bien…

—No lo está, es mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida, pero aun así no le importo, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré. Cada vez que tenía que cambiar de casa de acogida esperaba que por fin mi mamá me llevara de regreso a casa, lo anhelaba, solo quería una vida simple, tener una casa, una cama, poder ir al colegio sin temor a encontrar a mi mamá desmayada o con alguna sobredosis.

—Ya no importa.

—¡Lo sé, Edward!, sé que no importa, ella me dejó, y no solo a mí, yo puedo con todo eso y más, pero también dejó a Raini, no le bastó con condenarme a mí a una vida de niña de acogida, tuvo que darme una hermana que pasaría por lo mismo.

—Pero ya no ocurrirá.

—¡Pero pudo ocurrir! —protestó de la misma manera que hacía Raini cuando no conseguía más chocolate en su malteada—. ¿Sabes qué es peor?

—¿Que esperabas que apareciera y te dijera que lo sentía y que te amaba y te quería a ti y a Raini con ella? ¿Que a pesar de todo lo que hizo, estaba dispuesta a cambiar para darles un hogar, uno verdadero?

—Nunca hubiera aceptado volver con ella.

—Pero _esperabas_ que ella se presentara y al menos lo intentara.

—Es mi mamá —volvió a sollozar—. ¿Por qué no pudo ser como Bella? ¿Por qué simplemente no desapareció y me dejó ser feliz con ustedes? Ella tuvo que venir y hacerme ver que yo no…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Elizabeth —la silenció—, una Cullen jamás se denigra, eso que te quede claro.

—Aún no lo soy.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees, eres más Cullen que el viejo senil —bufó causando una sonrisa triste por parte de Lizzie—. Ella se lo pierde, Lizzie.

—Esa frase es muy cliché.

—Pero es cierta, no puedo decirte lo que piensa Didyme o por qué intentó recuperar su custodia, no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero sí sé que la que no es suficiente es ella, no ustedes, nunca lo serán ustedes.

—Eso es lo que tienes que decirme para hacerme sentir bien, también es cliché.

—¿Pero funciona?

—Lo hace.

Ambos sonrieron, Edward acarició la mejilla de Lizzie de la misma manera que hacía con Bella y con Raini.

—Posiblemente ella vuelva a buscarlas en unos meses.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque a pesar de la mierda de persona que ha sido y lo que te ha hecho sentir, las quiere, ella te quiere muchísimo, Lizzie.

—No es…

—Bella me lo dijo ayer por la noche —le interrumpió sin permitir que hablara—, me dijo que cualquier madre sentiría temor de perder a sus hijos, no importa los errores que cometió o si incluso se merecía que los separaran, es un dolor imposible de sobrellevar, Bella nunca se hubiera opuesto a que tú la visitaras si eso querías, estaba incluso preparada para que te emocionaras al verla después de tanto tiempo.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando Bella al creer todo eso.

—En que tu madre te ama a ti y a Raini, y que si fuera ella, detestaría a la mujer que está ocupando su lugar en sus vidas.

—Bella no puede ocupar algo que nunca existió.

—Existió, Lizzie… recuerdo perfectamente esos primeros días en casa, observabas a Bella por largo rato, examinabas cada uno de sus movimientos, la odiabas, incluso puedo decir que llegaste a repudiarla, porque era todo lo que tú querías que fuera tu madre, porque a pesar de todas las rabietas, majaderías y berrinches que hiciste, Bella siempre estaba y está para ti, como Didyme nunca pudo hacer.

—Pero ahora ya no importa.

—No lo hace, pero debes tener en cuenta que sin importar cuántas veces Didyme intente acercarse a ti, porque vaya que lo va a intentar y te aseguro que así como llegue va a volver a desaparecer, ella te adora tanto como lo hace Bella, y está bien que la quieras aunque sea un poco.

—No lo hago.

—Te creeré solo para hacerte sentir que ganaste en la discusión, pero ambos sabemos la verdad.

Padre e hija se quedaron en silencio y en la misma posición por varios minutos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua mientras el auto avanzaba por las concurridas calles.

—¿Puedo escoger el nombre de las bebés?

—Ya hemos escogido nombres.

—Si piensan llamarlas Hope y Faith, entonces es mejor que cambies de idea, esos nombres son absurdos.

La Lizzie llorona que estaba autocompadeciéndose desapareció tan rápido como apareció, dejando que otra vez la leona de fuego que vivía dentro de su hija predominara.

—A Bella le han parecido buenos nombres.

—Dudo que mamá los escogiera —respondió cruzándose de brazos—, mamá es más cool que eso.

—Entonces dime tus sugerencias, señorita buen gusto.

—Te las diré cuando nazcan, a Bella le gustarán más mis nombres.

—En mi defensa, los ha escogido el abuelo, así que ciertamente no me molesta en lo absoluto que sugieras otros nombres.

—Pues mejor aún —respondió satisfecha—. Aún no puedo creer que el abuelo esté con Bella y yo no.

—Ni yo me lo puedo creer, pero al menos ya vamos para el hospital y…

El auto frenó, Edward presionó a Lizzie contra su pecho y sostuvo su cabeza evitando que se golpeara contra el asiento delantero.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, papá, ¿qué pasó?

Levantó la vista para ver a su chofer y guardaespaldas.

—Ha habido un choque, solo cincuenta metros adelante, por poco y nos da a nosotros.

—Genial —bufó Edward mientras dejaba a Lizzie de vuelta sobre el asiento y la incentivaba a ponerse el cinturón.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tardaremos aún más en llegar al hospital?

Posiblemente enojarse por el retraso que causaba el accidente automovilístico lo hacía una mala persona, pero en esos momentos en donde su gatita estaba teniendo contracciones, dilatando y preparándose para tener a las bebés, podía maldecir a quien se le diera la jodida gana.

Y los insultos en murmullos que soltaba su hija, confirmaban sus pensamientos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos largas horas después, por fin llegaron al hospital, puede que ambos bajaran con el auto aún en movimiento.

La primera indicación de que algo iba mal era que su abuelo estaba en la sala de espera en lugar de con Bella, solo diez minutos atrás Seth le había confirmado que su esposa se encontraba bien, dilatando sin problemas y con los signos vitales de las bebés estables.

La segunda fue que Raini sollozara en brazos de la niñera que intentaba calmarla sin éxito alguno.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Papi —sollozó Raini estirando sus bracitos para que la alzara él.

—Ya estoy aquí, mi amorcito, papi está contigo.

Mientras calmaba a Raini dejó que Lizzie hiciera las preguntas, aunque no hizo falta pues el abuelo comenzó a hablar sin necesidad de pedírselo.

—No estaba dilatando lo suficiente, solo seis centímetros y las niñas ya querían nacer, decidieron hacerle la cesárea después de descubrir que la bebé B estaba teniendo… problemas.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Los suficientes para alterar a Bella, sacarnos de la habitación y dejar a una niña de cuatro llorar por su madre.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Un minuto antes y llegaban a verla.

—Jodida mierda.

Edward arrulló en sus brazos a Raini quien sollozaba y pedía por su mami, aunque lentamente iba quedándose dormida.

Lizzie estaba de brazos cruzados viendo hacia la pared, no había dicho ni una palabra y, al igual que el abuelo, había palidecido.

Estaba siendo un día agotador.

Transcurrieron los minutos, Mary apareció con una gelatina, las píldoras y una botella de agua, una vez cumplido su cometido le ofreció una merienda a Lizzie, y la niñera le informó que traería la carriola de la camioneta para que Raini pudiera descansar mejor en ella, Edward asintió sospechando que posiblemente sería mejor que durmiera en la carriola, ya la tendría entre sus brazos cuando despertara y comenzara a buscar a Bella y no se detuviera hasta encontrarla.

Se dirigió a la recepción en donde preguntó por su esposa, quería saber cualquier información de cómo se encontraba. Su gatita tenía que estar bien, le estaba dando otras pequeñas gatitas, que serían igual de mimadas que Raini, sus gatitas tenían que estar bien, tenían que estarlo, no había otra opci…

—Quiero casarme —soltó de repente el abuelo, causando que él y Lizzie se giraran a verlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward aún con Raini en brazos.

—Lo que oíste, quiero casarme.

—¿Y te parece que este momento es el indicado para decir que quieres casarte? —cuestionó Lizzie poniéndose de pie con las manos en las caderas.

—Mejor ahora que nunca.

—Eres un inconsciente.

—Puede, pero al menos yo no estoy en el teléfono, muchachita —contratacó causando el sonrojo de Lizzie—. Sí, mocosa, vi que estás mandando textos, podré ser viejo pero no estúpido.

—Lo dudo mucho al imaginar con quién te quieres casar, apuesto a que quieres casarte con una "muchachita" que sea casi de mi edad o de la de Bella.

—Ni una, ni la otra, está justamente en medio de ustedes dos.

—Abuelo, no me digas que...

—Me voy a casar con Mary —aceptó con orgullo—, así que más te vale ir agendándome una cita con el médico para que me recete alguna de esas píldoras azules o algo que me haga resistente al momento de...

—¡No quiero oír esto! —protestó Lizzie alejándose de ellos.

—Bella no fue tan mojigata al enterarse de mis planes —se quejó restándole importancia—, se ha emocionado por mí y por Mary.

—Mi esposa es una romántica, pero aun así no es un buen momento para soltar esas noticias.

—Solo quería que el ambiente se distendiera, no sé cómo está Bella y tú tampoco, Lizzie estaba preocupada y estaba alterando a Raini, ha funcionado para todos.

—Sí, pero no es un tema que se diga así como así y menos cuando hace menos de dos minutos Mary te ha dado las medicinas y ha ido en busca de una merienda para Lizzie.

—Lo cual la hace perfecta para ser mi esposa, me cuidará, yo la cuidaré, le compraré cosas y ella me dejará acostarme con ella como lo hace ahora, solo que en lugar de que regrese a su habitación por la noche, pasará las noches en mi cama… así que más te vale agendarme esa cita.

Edward simplemente negó, él tampoco quería pensar en la vida sexual de su abuelo, no se opondría a que se casara con Mary, de hecho tal vez Mary podría hacer que madurara un poco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Son tan pequeñas —suspiró Bella recargando su espalda contra su pecho, los médicos indicaron reposo absoluto, pero dos días después del parto, Bella realmente necesitaba conocer a las niñas.

Además no era como si sus guardaespaldas no estuvieran a su alrededor llevando el suero que estaba conectado a la mano de Bella, conduciendo una silla de ruedas por si era necesario y cargando mantas extras por si su esposa llegara a tener escalofríos.

—Son hermosas.

—Por supuesto que lo son, Edward —suspiró Bella feliz—, son mi mayor regalo… bueno… no quería decir eso… bueno sí, pero… yo… mis niñas… Lizzie, Raini…

—Sé lo que quieres decir, gatita —le tranquilizó—, que ellas estén aquí es nuestro regalo más preciado, que tengamos a Raini y a Lizzie, significa que todo estará bien y llegaremos a nuestro felices para siempre.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Y yo a ti, gatita, creo que desde la primera vez que huiste de mí… o tal vez cuando vi esas bragas blancas… ¿Sabes que las tengo en la bóveda del banco?

—Eso no es cierto, yo… ¡oh, Dios mío!

—Aún conservan tu olor porque usé...

Bella le cubrió la boca evitando que siguiera hablando, no importaba que sus guardaespaldas parecieran no hablar ni escuchar nada.

—Cambiemos de tema, mi amor.

—Claro —accedió Edward pensando en que tendría que sacar las bragas y el uniforme completo que había guardado celosamente en la bóveda del banco, convencería a su gatita de que volviera a usarlo solo para ellos dos.

La cuarentena no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido.

Las ganas de poseer a su esposa solo aumentaron cuando la tímida Mary pasó a quedarse permanentemente en la habitación del abuelo y los escuchaba tener un poco de diversión por la noche.

Él quería diversión y la quería con su esposa.

—Lizzie me ha dicho los nombres que quiere para las niñas.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, estaba muy emocionada.

—Pues si le gustan a ella, me gustan a mí.

—Lo sabía, pero es bueno confirmarlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo a las tranquilas niñas en la incubadora, haciéndose cada día más fuertes, en unos años estarían igual que Raini y Lizzie, siendo unas niñas sanas y felices.

Completando la familia que durante su infancia jamás perdió la esperanza de tener.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Chicas que siguen aquí conmigo,siento micho lala tardan** **intentaré no volver a tardar tanto...realmente lo espero, gracias por su paciencia y me alegra que sigan aquí.**

 **No olvidemos que la madre de Lizzie y Raini es una adicta, no hay razón oculta tras su repentina aparición más que el no querer perder a sus hijas aún cuando ya lo hizo.**

 **Por lo menos dejara a Lizzie y a Raini en paz por el momento.**

 **Parto complicado pero salió bien, o al menos las niñas están estables, esperemos sigan así**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 ***** Tres años después *****

Edward atrapó a Bella antes de que saliera al jardín, sus niñas podían esperar un poco más de tiempo, tal vez Lizzie vendría por la charola adivinando la razón de que su madre desapareciera.

No era la primera vez que secuestraba a su esposa.

Era suya.

También era la madre de sus hijas, pero primero fue su esposa… no le importaba lo infantil que estaba siendo.

—Edward —le advirtió Bella soltando una risita traviesa—, las niñas están despiertas.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Ya no son unas bebés.

—Eso es bueno, así no nos interrumpen.

La arrastró hasta el despacho y cerró la puerta con el pasador detrás de él.

—¿Aquí?

—Es un buen lugar como cualquier otro —respondió mientras le bajaba el cierre del vestido.

Con el vestido en el suelo y su gatita solo en ropa interior, la levantó y sentó sobre el escritorio.

—Hi-Hi-Hicieron su-su-sus...

Le fascinaba que aún después de todo este tiempo, el nerviosismo y sonrojo de su gatita siguiera presente.

—Ed... Ed...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando atrapó su pezón entre sus labios, su gatita mimada se convertía en una salvaje cuando la lujuria lograba controlarla.

—¿Mami?

La suave voz de sus niñitas seguida de la risa de Lizzie los congeló en su lugar.

Sostuvo a Bella de sus caderas evitando que se bajara del escritorio.

—Me buscan, Edward —susurró en voz baja.

—Están con Lizzie.

—Pero...

Edward negó mientras la besaba en los labios.

¿Era un mal padre por secuestrar a su esposa y mantenerla alejada de sus niñas?

Tal vez, pero las compensaría, siempre lo hacía.

Sus mujercitas eran lo más valioso para él, pero a veces necesitaba un poco de tiempo junto con su traviesa, tímida y amorosa esposa.

 **...**

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Bella escuchaba atentamente el parloteo de las gemelas que estaban arriba de la casita de juegos mientras empujaba a Raini en el columpio, el parque interactivo que mandó a construir en el patio trasero era la mejor inversión de su vida, sus niñas se divertían y él las mantenía protegidas dentro de casa antes de que, como su hermana mayor, decidieran que salir a citas era mucho más divertido.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Lizzie, que estaba en la mesa del jardín junto al abuelo.

—Te lo diría, pero sé que no quieres saber detalles.

—¿Sabías que a Raini le encanta hacer su tarea en tu despacho justamente en tu escritorio?

—¿Sabías que también ha ocurrido en la sala de televisión?

—Es un lugar agradable —respondió el abuelo.

Lizzie les sacó la lengua y acompañó a su madre y hermanas, atrapó a Alex cuando esta se lanzó hacia sus brazos.

Alexandra Cullen, la bebé A, quien se mostró desde la primera ecografía, su pequeña guerrera que luchó hasta que por fin salió de la incubadora y pudo ser llevada a casa, quien pasó semanas durmiendo en brazos de Edward por las noches, esa pequeña niñita con unos enormes ojos verdes con motitas doradas igual a los de su madre, los mismos llenos de curiosidad que habían hipnotizado al abuelo la primera vez que la sostuvo en brazos, la misma que no dudaba en aventarse a la pileta aun con la ropa puesta, causándole más de un susto a Bella.

El abuelo decía que era igual de alocada que Edward cuando tenía su edad, un niño incapaz de quedarse quieto.

El golpeteo en la madera ocasionado por los zapatos de su preciosa Ángel lo hizo ponerse de pie y acercarse a sus cinco mujercitas, Ángel Cullen, la más pequeña de sus hijas, su rayito de esperanza que cada día lo hacía inmensamente feliz, era tan tímida y reservada a diferencia de su hermanas, incluso mucho más tímida que Raini, su pequeña niña que pasó cerca de seis meses en el hospital mejorándose, luchando contra todo pronóstico, emocionando a toda la familia con cada latido de su corazón.

Alexandra y Ángel Cullen, nombres perfectos para sus pequeños tesoros, Lizzie tenía razón, esos eran nombres mucho mejores, aunque no se lo diría, ya era lo suficientemente egocéntrica como para aumentarlo.

—Papi, papi.

Atrapó a Raini cuando esta bajó del columpio y corrió a su encuentro.

Muchos creían que estaría buscando al quinto bebé, un varoncito que siguiera con el apellido Cullen, los médicos incluso habían dicho que Isabella podía volver a embarazarse, o tal vez optar por un vientre subrogado, había infinidad de opciones para conseguir un varoncito, pero ciertamente no le tentaba la idea, era feliz rodeado de sus mujercitas.

Aunque la idea de otra gatita, le gustaba bastante.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward negó con la cabeza al ver el Mercedes de Rosalie salir de la mansión, no le sorprendía en absoluto su visita, el cumpleaños del pequeño Tony había sido semanas atrás, Bella había mandado un obsequio de parte de todos para el niño, pero era obvio que Rosalie iría para que el abuelo lo felicitara personalmente y la sonrisa que Rosalie le dirigió al toparse le garantizó que había conseguido su cometido.

No había recibido mensaje de Lizzie, así que supuso que Rosalie no causó problemas, eso era bueno, lo último que quería era un ataque de celos por parte de sus cinco gatitas, Rosalie no era una persona grata en casa… Tony por otro lado… bueno, ese niño tenía cierta obsesión por Bella, no lo culpaba, pero era mejor mantenerlo alejado.

Salió del auto y encontró a Bella esperándolo en la entrada, estaba sola, lo cual era raro pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Lo mejor de mi día es verte, gatita.

—Lo mismo pienso, mi amor. —Se puso de puntitas y él inclinó la cabeza para poder besarla.

EL ruido de una motocicleta acercándose lo hizo terminar el beso, miró a Bella quien tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y le sonreía inocentemente, la misma sonrisa que hacían Raini y Alex cuando accidentalmente tomaban los bolígrafos de su escritorio.

—Solo irán al cine —habló Bella antes de que Lizzie apareciera en la puerta.

—Hola, papi.

—No utilices ese papi conmigo, señorita —gruñó girándose justo para ver la motocicleta de su amiga Alice detenerse junto a su auto.

—Solo iremos al cine, papi.

—Claro, como si yo no hubiera usado el truco de la inocente salida con amigas.

—¿Y con quién lo usaste? —preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido, su detector de celos se había activado y ver incluso los celos en los ojos de Lizzie lo animó enormemente, ¿cómo no sentirse amado por sus gatitas?

—Hola, señores Cullen.

—Hola, Alice —respondió Bella antes de girarse para ver a Lizzie—. Sabes a qué hora tienes que estar de regreso, mañana hay colegio y por favor, responde mis mensajes.

—Sí, mamá.

—De acuerdo, entonces.

—Las puede llevar Seth en el auto —intervino antes de que Lizzie pudiera acercarse a Alice—, si solo van al cine, seguramente irán más cómodas en el auto.

Ambas parecían visiblemente mortificadas. ¡Ja!, no había ninguna duda a quién verían en el cine, si es que realmente ese era el destino.

—Déjalas divertirse, mi amor —intervino Bella abrazándolo—, no les pasará nada por irse en la motocicleta, creo que incluso es divertido.

—Es peligrosa.

—Alice es precavida.

—De acuerdo, pero llama y mandaré a Seth de inmediato, lo sabes, Lizzie.

—Sí, papá —respondió rodando los ojos antes de aceptar el casco que le tendía Alice.

Mientras Lizzie se alejaba, sintió a su esposa apartarse de su costado.

—Así que… ¿salida con amigas? —cuestionó su gatita enfurruñada, la cosita más linda que podía existir.

—Ni siquiera las recuerdo, la primera y última cita que recuerdo es con mi preciosa gatita.

La suave sonrisa de su esposa le dio la libertad de volver a besarla.

…

Muchas cosas en la vida hacían feliz a Edward.

Su trabajo.

Molestar al abuelo.

Sus hijas.

Pero principalmente su esposa, su compañera de vida, quien alegraba cada uno de sus días desde que la había conocido.

Cuando Bella le confesó que apenas había terminado la escuela secundaria y que no pudo costear la universidad, lo primero que hizo fue pagar la matrícula, su meta en la vida era cumplir cada uno de los sueños que su esposa tenía, y aunque le hubiera costado su cordura aceptar que tuviera que dar alguna gira para promocionar su reciente libro —en el que había estado trabajando— y se llevara a las niñas con ella, estaba dispuesto a apoyarla incondicionalmente, pero saber que ella se había negado y puesto un nombre anónimo para que nadie la atosigara y pudiera quedarse en casa con sus hijas, lo hacía inmensamente feliz, por esa razón cuando necesitaba concentración dejaba su obsesión por secuestrarla por unos minutos o algunas horas y se hacía cargo de sus hijas.

Raini tenía clase de boxeo, tal vez debió de escoger algo un poco menos rudo, pero ver a su niñita golpear la pera y/o esquivar los golpes le aseguraba que tomó la decisión correcta.

Ángel tenía su clase de gimnasia mientras que Alex seguía buscando qué era lo que le gustaba, solo había asistido a tres clases de gimnasia y después se negó a regresar.

Por esa razón, la niñera estaba afuera con los guardaespaldas cuidando de Ángel y Raini mientras que Alex estaba en casa tomando sus clases de natación o bien, tomando alguna siesta, esto último había estado ocurriendo un poco más después de que contrajera un leve resfriado, ahora se encontraba mejor, pero las siestas seguían permaneciendo.

Pero ahora no estaba en su habitación ni en la pileta con la instructora y la guardaespaldas cuidándola, sino que estaba en el cuarto de lavado.

—¿Qué hace mi pequeña minina?

—Epelo mi tita, papi.

—¿Tu mantita?

—Sí —se sonrojó apartando la mirada—, la mojé lulante mi sieta.

Edward se sentó junto a ella y la atrajo a sus brazos hasta ponerla en su regazo, sintió las nalguitas sobre su pierna y como su hija suspiraba mientras seguía viendo la lavadora, esperando a que el ciclo de lavado terminara.

Alex estaba teniendo problemas para aprender a ir al baño solita, Ángel no tenía ningún problema con ese tema, fue tan natural que no costó ningún trabajo, ahora solo Alex seguía usando el pañal en casa, no era nada malo pero su niñita no quería ser la única que lo usara.

—¿Te quitaste el pañal de vuelta?

—Sí.

—Lo necesitas, mi amor.

—No hago, yo no bebé, soy gande, gande omo Laini, Ang y Litzi.

—Lo eres, pero a veces no es malo usarlo.

—No quelo —protestó cruzándose de brazos antes de que su puchero hiciera acto de presencia y sus ojitos comenzaran a aguarse.

Las lágrimas eran sus peores enemigas, no sabía qué hacer cuando sus hijas lloraban, antes era sencillo, solo las alimentaba, arrullaba, cambiaba el pañal o jugaba con ellas y listo, volvían a ser unas niñas felices, ahora las cosas eran más complicadas.

Incluso con Raini era distinto ahora, sus lágrimas eran más difíciles de calmar.

—No pongas esos ojitos, mi amor, verás que pronto dejarás de usarlo.

—Ahola.

—Pues ahora no lo estás usando.

Consiguió una risita de parte de su pequeño tesoro.

»Vamos a buscarte uno de esos calzoncitos entrenadores antes de que ocurra un accidente.

—Queo que va a pasa.

—¿Qué?

Sintió como líquido caliente mojaba su pantalón.

—Lo sento, papi.

—No importa, amor, ahora vamos por ese calzoncito y a que yo me cambie de pantalón.

—Sí, papi.

Ser padre no era fácil y menos cuando uno de sus pantalones de lavado en seco terminaba manchado por pipí, pero valía la pena cuando los pequeños labios de su bebita dejaban un suave y húmedo beso en su mejilla.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward bufó y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Lizzie.

—Tienes que apoyarme, eres mi esposa.

Bella se rio antes de acomodar un mechón de cabello en el peinado de Lizzie.

—Solo es un baile, papá —respondió Lizzie rodando los ojos—, prometo llegar esta misma noche... aunque mamá me dio permiso de pasar la noche en casa de... Jenny.

Edward gruñó antes de dejar a madre e hija solas en la habitación, pero como el controlador que era, esperó afuera.

—Nunca te di permiso de pasar la noche con Jenny... ninguna de tus amigas tiene ese nombre.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta molestar a papá —respondió riéndose.

—Eres terrible... —dijo la traidora de su esposa siguiéndole el juego a su hija adolescente—. Aunque sí... bueno... ya sabes... puedes esperar.

—Lo sé, mamá, no pasará esta noche.

—Confío en ti, aunque si pasa... tienes preservativos en el bolso.

—¡Mamá!

—Soy una mamá moderna, mi amor... a veces algo conservadora y reservada, pero sé que es algo que ocurre, además no quiero convertirme en abuela muy pronto y ciertamente tu padre tampoco lo quiere.

Edward se alejó teniendo suficiente, no quería escuchar nada de preservativos cerca de su hija, puede que fuera una leona fuerte y decidida, pero eso no evitaba que la idea de que un chico se acercara a ella, lo pusiera enfermo y con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

—¡Papi! —chilló Raini corriendo hacia él—. Hay un chico en la sala y el abuelo lo está molestando.

Cierto, había ido a avisar que el susodicho indeseable había llegado y la estaba esperando, aunque bien podía ir y decir que Lizzie no quería salir con él y podía meterse el ramo de rosas por... No, no podía, su hija tenía que vivir todas las experiencias adolescentes... pero bien podía...

No.

Sí.

No.

¿Por qué ser padre tenía que ser tan difícil?

—Ve arriba con mamá y diles sobre Nicolas, Raini, yo iré a ver al abuelo.

—Está bien, papi —aceptó subiendo las escaleras.

Sabía que tenía que ir e interceder por Nicolas, su abuelo podía ser una gran molestia cuando se lo proponía y a pesar de que realmente quería que el tipejo que quería llevarse a su leona desapareciera de su vista, quería que Lizzie se divirtiera el día de hoy.

Era su primer baile de San Valentín con pareja, había pasado los últimos tres días escuchando a su esposa e hija planear este día a la perfección, además había gastado una pequeña fortuna en el vestido que Lizzie usaría.

Una cita en San Valentín era muy importante, él lo sabía, por eso había reservado en el restaurante favorito de su gatita.

Mary salió de la sala visiblemente sonrojada, solo llevaba dos años casada con su abuelo y ella era la única que podía medianamente controlar al viejo fósil, pero el ver su ceño y boca fruncida en enojo, le dijo que su abuelo estaba siendo más insoportable de lo normal.

—¿Así de mal?

—No sé qué se le ha metido en la cabeza, el pobre chico ni siquiera ha podido decir ni una palabra —bufó fastidiada—. El chico es un pan de Dios, no ha salido despavorido después de que ha intentado enseñarle la verruga que le salió en… la cadera.

Sabía perfectamente dónde tenía esa verruga, su abuelo se la había enseñado cuando le dijo que tenía que llamar al dermatólogo.

—Dime que no lo hizo, por favor.

—Lo detuve, pero está siendo imposible esta noche, solo es un baile, no el fin del mundo —exclamó exasperada dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

Pensó que tal vez Mary era una cazafortunas que solo ocuparía su tiempo en gastarse la fortuna de la familia, pero había resultado ser la mujer sencilla y amable que era cuando aún trabajaba como enfermera, le agradaba Mary… le agradaba mucho más cuando Lizzie y ella planeaban la manera de que Emmett, Carlisle y Esme no entraran a la mansión.

Escuchó la carcajada de su abuelo proveniente de la sala y decidió actuar, Lizzie podía enfurecerse si se enteraba que su cita huyó y aunque eso no le desagradara del todo, sabía que no tendría una velada romántica junto a su gatita si eso llegara a pasar.

—Deja en paz al chico, abuelo.

Sabía que su hija era hermosa y tenía una fila de pretendientes, los cuales ese día habían llenado la casa de arreglos florales, cajas de regalos y cestos de muffins y chocolates, además de osos de peluche, pero ver al chico tímido que parecía a punto de desmayarse pero con la determinación brillando en sus ojos, le dio una oportunidad, tal vez Bella estaba en lo cierto y no era un mal chico.

Aunque si era sincero, todos los chicos eran malos chicos por el simple hecho de fijarse en sus gatitas.

Eran _sus_ gatitas.

Así de simple.

—Señor Cullen —saludó Nicolas poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para presentarse.

Edward la tomó ejerciendo un poco más de presión de la necesaria, ver como el chico aguantó el apretón sin mostrar ninguna mueca, le dio un punto extra.

—Le estaba diciendo a Steve cómo fue mi examen de próstata y lo importante que es hacérselo, me ha dicho que sabe manejar, así que tal vez él y Lizzie me lleven para la siguiente vez.

—Lo haré, señor Cullen, aunque no creo que sea apropiado que Lizzie lo acompañe, pero puedo acompañarlo con gusto, he acompañado a mi abuelo a hacerse la prueba.

Seguirle el juego al abuelo definitivamente le daba otro punto.

—Lo contemplaré, muchachito —respondió el abuelo pensando qué otra cosa decir para incomodarlo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Edward notó el nerviosismo detrás de aquella fachada de tranquilidad, tener dieciocho años y enfrentarse a un viejo fósil como lo era el abuelo y al padre de la chica con la que saldría —a quien por cierto aún le quedaban cuatro meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad— y a una horda de guardaespaldas que bien podía hacerlo papilla a él y a su chofer en cuestión de segundos, era de valientes. Edward recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que salió con una chica y como casi moja sus pantalones cuando el padre lo miró justamente como él lo estaba mirando.

Lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza recordando todo lo que Lizzie y Bella le dijeron acerca de él, pasaron al menos dos minutos en silencio, el abuelo soltando uno que otro sonido desagradable solo para incomodar a Nicolas. Hasta que la risita de sus mujeres los sacó del silencioso momento.

Edward fue el primero en ponerse de pie y dirigirse al vestíbulo seguido de Nicolas, vio a su esposa bajar las escaleras junto a sus tres niñas, la niñera detrás de ellas.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, Nicolas, estás muy guapo esta noche.

—Muchas gracias, señora Cullen, le he traído estas flores para usted, mi madre las planta en nuestro jardín y pensé que le gustarían.

—Son hermosas, muchas gracias —respondió Bella aceptando el ramo y dejando que sus tres niñas lo olieran.

Edward bufó, pero su respiración quedó atorada al ver a su fiera leona en lo alto de las escaleras, hermosa era un pequeño calificativo para como realmente se veía Lizzie, ver la cara de estúpido bobo de Nicolas le dio un punto más, sabía a ciencia cierta que esa misma cara tenía él cuando veía a Bella.

Lizzie terminó de bajar las escaleras y Nicolas la esperó para ayudarla con el último escalón.

—Estás hermosa —dijo sin intención de soltar su mano.

—Gracias.

Edward carraspeó causando que Bella golpeara su estómago disimuladamente.

—Estás hermosa, cielo.

—Gracias, papá —respondió sonrojándose—. Tenemos que irnos, ya vamos tarde.

—Claro.

—La traeré puntualmente a casa, señor Cullen.

Edward asintió y dejó que Nicolas se llevara a su hija, bien podía mandar a Taylor detrás de ellos, solo por preca…

—No, Edward —intervino Bella mientras los veían subirse en el auto—, Lizzie enfurecerá si haces algo así.

Sus tres niñas rieron y entraron a casa.

—Nunca lo sabrá, gatita.

—Yo lo sabré, además Nicolas es un buen muchacho y Lizzie sabe qué hacer si está en problemas —habló regresando al interior de la casa.

—Claro que sí, no pagué sus clases de defensa personal por nada —respondió siguiéndola—, pero aun así…

—Edward, nuestra niñita está creciendo.

Edward sonrió y abrazó a su esposa antes de que sus tres niñitas reclamaran su atención, pronto ellos también saldrían para su cena romántica.

…

Edward le mandó un mensaje a Lizzie diciéndole que le quedaban solo ochenta y tres minutos, la quería en casa a la hora acordada o iría a buscarla.

No importaba que él siguiera afuera en un paseo romántico en carruaje junto a Bella.

¿Padre sobreprotector?

Claro que sí, y no se avergonzaba de presumirlo.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer San Valentín juntos? —preguntó Bella recargada contra el hombro de Edward.

—Claro que sí, teníamos muy poco de novios y aún no me dejabas besarte como yo quería hacerlo.

—Lo sé —se rio antes de suspirar—, nunca te he agradecido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por darme esta vida —respondió mirándolo a los ojos—, siempre quise una familia pero pensé que pasaría mis días trabajando arduamente y no podría estar mucho tiempo con mis hijos, por no dejarme sola cuando perdí a nuestros niños, por seguir amándome como lo haces, porque cumpliste mi sueño de ir a la universidad y por no juzgarme cuando supiste lo inculta que era, por amarme aunque seamos tan diferentes.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, gatita, cualquier cosa por ti y nuestras niñas, tú eres mi más grande regalo, soy yo quien agradezco cada día de mi vida por haberte encontrado, por darme un motivo para jamás perder la esperanza, por amarme a pesar de mi complicada familia, a pesar de mi abuelo y por elegirme para ser el padre de tus hijos.

—Ed…

—Déjame terminar, gatita —le pidió besando sus nudillos—, pensé que pasaría mi vida solo como mi abuelo, terminaría en esa mansión fría y sin vida, pensé que esa era la vida que me tocaba, pero gracias a ti, gracias a ti y al estúpido reglamento de la empresa de obligar a las de intendencia a usar falda es que ahora soy inmensamente feliz, y cada día a tu lado seré más feliz que el día anterior por el simple hecho de verte y tenerte a mi lado para decirte cuánto te amo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **La historia ha llegado a su fin, apresar de todos los retrasos.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, eres la mejor**

 **Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, apresar de mi tardanza, les agradezco y nos vemos en otra historia.**

 **Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, es la mejor recompensa saber que es lo que ustedes piensan.**

 **tulgarita, Sole, krisr0405, cavendano13, Mcph, Vanina, Iliana, BereB, Roco, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, sandy56, piligm, Laura Olivares, alejandra1987, Tecupi, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, jupy, Cary, Mar91, Jade HSos, Tereyasha Mooz, Adriana Molina, Esal, torrespera172, Melany, terewee, liduvina, miop, somas, Nina Duciel, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, brigitte, Emma, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, LicetSalvatore, patymdn, nydiac10, MariePrewettMellark, , solecitopucheta, Twilight all, my love 4 ever, alejandra1987, Flor, Jenn Hale, Roco, caritofornasier, Pao pao, Adriu, Bella Alexandra, Katie D. B, jupy, Pili, LaPekee Cullen, Nelva, Robsten, Cony diaz, Yoliki, ELIZABETH y a todas las anónimas gracias por sus reviews, apreció cada uno de ellos.**

 **Mis lindas acosadoras, que cada sábado no me dejaban olvidar está historia, las adoro, no dudo que seguirán asiendolo sin falta.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en el epílogo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Era un hombre celoso y no le daba pena admitirlo.

Si fuera por él tendría a sus gatitas en casa bajo llave para que nadie pudiera verlas o acercarse a ellas.

Había planeado contratar algún arquitecto que hiciera el sótano tan apetecible, cubriendo todos y cada uno de los caprichos de sus hijas para que ninguna deseara salir, pero Bella le pidió —con aquella voz de caramelo que solo usaba con él— que desistiera de sus planes pues parecía más un psicópata.

No podía negarle nada a su esposa, a pesar de que la idea de ella como su prisionera le agradaba demasiado... pero para eso le consiguió un disfraz de ladrona, solo para su disfrute personal.

Pero aunque desistió de su idea, no significó que estuviera de acuerdo con la atención que sus gatitas recibían, no era ningún estúpido y se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sabía que su esposa era una mujer hermosa, más de una vez atrapó a alguien mirándola, tal vez sus socios tenían esposas más jóvenes, con cirugías que las hacían ver hermosas e inalcanzables, más de una vez Bella se sintió intimidada junto a ellas, pero la naturalidad de su gatita era lo que cautivaba, y el brillo de adoración en sus ojos causaba la envidia de sus conocidos.

Lizzie había crecido y se había convertido en una encantadora jovencita que arrancaba suspiros a su paso, Nicolas no era el único que había mostrado interés en ella, pero sí el único que logró captar su atención, muy a su pesar aceptó que su fiera leona estaba enamorada.

Incluso sus gemelas cautivaron la atención de algunas madres del grupo de juegos al que Bella las llevaba, aquellas mujeres habían "bromeado" con casar a sus diablillos con sus gatitas, solo tenían tres, las conversaciones de novios y bodas no estarían cerca por al menos unos cuarenta años.

Raini estaba en esa maravillosa etapa en donde su papi era su mundo entero y Edward estaba perfectamente feliz con eso; incluso el abuelo le dio la idea de invertir en alguna investigación que hiciera que sus niñitas dejaran de crecer y tenerlas para siempre con él.

Mary fue quien les cortó la idea, amenazando con dejar al abuelo sin su mañanero de cada día... eso definitivamente Edward no tenía que saberlo.

Podía soportar que sus gatitas llamaran la atención porque al final del día las tenía en casa con él, pero todo eso se iba al carajo cuando llegaba a casa y el pequeño Tony acaparaba la atención de Bella.

¿Infantil?

Tal vez.

No culpaba al niño, pero a veces se preguntaba si estaría mal que le contratara alguna otra niñera a Rosalie para que dejara de llevarlo a la casa, pero todo eso quedaba en el olvido cuando los ojitos azules de su sobrino se iluminaban al verlo.

Podría ser que Tony tuviera un enamoramiento hacia Bella, pero era seguro que la admiración que sentía por él era aún mayor.

Secretamente disfrutaba saber que ese niño lo admiraba, aunque reconocía que era más por molestar a su hermano.

—¡Papi! —chillaron sus gemelas lanzándose a sus brazos, las recibió gustoso y se dejó mimar por los besos de sus gatitas.

—Hola, tío Ewad —murmuró Tony sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina, comiendo la masa que había quedado de las galletas que estaban en el horno.

—Hola, pequeño, pensé que estarías en alguna reunión con tu madre.

—Mami ejo quí —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

—Va a mimir quí, papi —declaró Ángel—, hademos pimada.

—¿Una pijamada?

—Shí, mami ejó mimir en la sala de televisión y velemos paza sésamo.

Escuchó el canturreo de sus hijas y de su sobrino, antes de que Raini entrara a la cocina y le besara la mejilla para después pedirle a su madre que le ayudara con los deberes de la escuela, Lizzie apareció enseguida besando igualmente su mejilla y hablando acerca de que necesitaba ir al centro comercial ya que tenía que comprar un nuevo vestido por la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hermana de la esposa del primo de Nicolas.

Su cocina era un verdadero caos de voces hablando al mismo tiempo y le encantaba.

Era un hombre celoso que quería a su familia solo para él, y justo en ese momento comprobaba que a pesar de todo, sus gatitas e incluso su sobrino le pertenecían por completo.

 **...**

—Solo uno más, papi.

—Me encantaría, mi panterita, pero necesito ir a la empresa, tal vez cuando regrese pase por esa pastelería que te gusta y te traiga de esos _macarons_ , que sé que te gustan mucho.

—Lo hacen, papi, gracias.

—Lo que sea para mi niñita especial.

Edward besó a su hija en la frente y salió de su habitación, entró a la de sus gemelas para ver a la niñera terminando de dormirlas, por lo regular Bella hacía eso, a menos que Raini o Lizzie la necesitaran.

—Están por quedarse dormidas, señor Cullen.

—Yo terminaré de arroparlas.

La niñera asintió y salió de la habitación dejándolo a solas. La cuna era lo suficientemente grande para que ambas durmieran plácidamente sin necesidad de separarlas y no estuvieran apretadas, sus niñas tan iguales por fuera pero completamente diferentes, incluso a la hora de dormir, mientras que Ángel abrazó a tres de sus peluches y se acurrucó en su mantita cuando Edward la arropó, Alex pataleó cuando la manta la cubrió, aventando su peluche y soltando un suave ronquido cuando besó su cabecita seguido de un gruñido entre sueños, daría lo que fuera por saber qué estaba soñando.

Salió de esa habitación, dirigiéndose a la de Lizzie, posiblemente encontraría a su esposa ahí con ella, estaba por tocar, pero escuchó la curiosa y algo aterrada voz de su esposa.

—¿Es positivo o negativo?

Edward sintió que iba a regresar los panecillos medio crudos que Raini le había preparado en su hornito mágico, solo había ido a buscar a Lizzie para apresurarla e ir a la empresa, no estaba en sus planes escuchar hablar a su esposa e hija.

Respetaba su privacidad, pero esto simplemente era difícil de ignorar.

—Mierda.

No, no, no, no, esa no podía ser la respuesta.

—Controla tu lenguaje, Lizzie —le reprendió Bella.

—No me digas eso ahora, mamá, que tú también lo estás pensando, papá se va a morir cuando se entere.

¿Acaso su brazo derecho se estaba durmiendo... o era el izquierdo?

—No es para tanto, solo es un... embarazo.

Algo le iba a dar, era seguro que la habitación estaba dando vueltas.

—No debía ocurrir ahora y menos...

Ni ahora ni en un mes ni en un año, ni en cincuenta años.

—No digas eso, es solo un bebé.

—Sí, pero... eso definitivamente lo va a alterar.

¿Alterar?

Eso era poco para lo que sentía, estaba por abrir la puerta pero el sollozo de Lizzie lo detuvo.

—Oh, mi cielo, todo va a estar bien.

¿Lo estaría?

¿Su nenita?

¿Su Lizzie?

Iba a matar a Nicolas, no había ninguna duda de que lo haría.

¿Cómo se atrevió a tocar a su gatita?

—Lo resolveremos, cariño —habló Bella con aquella voz maternal que usaba para dirigirse a sus hijas—, todo estará bien.

—Eso espero.

Se alejó de la puerta lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, chocó con Raini quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar qué ocurría, la tomó en brazos y corrió con ella a su habitación, Raini solo rio y le encantó la idea de que su papi quisiera comer otro de sus panecillos... Cabe recalcar que Edward aceptó los tres panecillos casi crudos que su hija le preparó con tanto orgullo, que cuando Lizzie apareció en la puerta preguntando por qué tardaba tanto, fingió perfectamente que la conversación que escuchó nunca ocurrió.

 **...**

Edward miró la sección de sociales que Jane dejó sobre su escritorio, había entrado a trabajar recientemente, era una chica encantadora y que hacía su trabajo maravillosamente bien, así como lograba mantener a sus padres lejos de su oficina.

Bella fue una gatita celosa las primeras semanas, pero después de que Jane ni siquiera mostró una señal de coqueteo o algún interés por él, Bella y Jane se volvieron buenas amigas, incluso a Lizzie le agradaba y eso era bastante difícil de lograr.

Pero así como manejaba perfectamente a sus padres, lo mantenía informado acerca de Emmett y Rosalie, después de todo, no iba a dejar desprotegido a su pequeño sobrino.

Amaba al chico y nunca se perdonaría que mientras sus gatitas crecían rodeadas de amor y cariño, Tony estuviera siendo cuidado por la niñera, y no es que se quejara de ella, solo que sabía perfectamente lo que era ser el niño solitario de la mansión.

No dudaba del amor que Rosalie sentía por su hijo, incluso el brillo de orgullo y amor que relucía en sus ojos cuando sostenía a Tony en brazos era muy similar al de Bella.

Su hermano era asunto aparte.

Tony tenía dos medio hermanos tan solo un año menores que él.

¿Dos secretarias personales embarazadas al mismo tiempo?

Rosalie terminó el matrimonio en cuanto los niños nacieron y se demostró que eran de Emmett, así que verla del brazo de algún novio adinerado no era nada nuevo.

Ver a Emmett saliendo con mujeres adineradas casi de la edad de Esme, tampoco era extraño, después de todo, tenía que darles pensión a tres niños.

Y el abuelo definitivamente le prohibió la entrada a Emmett a la mansión.

¿Qué ejemplo era para darles a las niñas?

Las secretarias habían protestado pues sus hijos merecían la misma calidad de vida que Tony, Edward estaba de acuerdo, pero él no iba a pagar por las irresponsabilidades de su hermano y definitivamente no quería a esas lagartonas cerca de sus gatitas.

—Al parecer se han vuelto a casar.

Edward se rio sin poder evitarlo, creía que Royce era un buen partido, incluso Riley parecía bueno y a Tony le gustaba, pero Rosalie volvía a ser una Cullen después de una rápida boda en Las Vegas con Emmett.

No le sorprendía ni un poco, tampoco le sorprendió que Lizzie entrara con Ángel en brazos y le comunicara que su madre y hermanas estaban esperándolo en el estacionamiento para ir a comer juntos, pues Raini había sacado una perfecta A en su examen de ortografía.

Eso definitivamente tenían que celebrarlo.

 **...**

Edward miraba el auto que se acercaba a la entrada de su casa.

Había guardado silencio por dos semanas, dos largas semanas en las que se tragó las ganas de gritar, en donde veía a su hija detenidamente esperando que le dijera lo que ocurría, pero ella solo le sonreía y actuaba natural, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Ojalá no hubiera hecho nada, y definitivamente nada hubiera pasado.

Intentó sacarle la información a Bella de mil maneras diferentes, incluso utilizó a sus pequeñas niñas, pero ni así había dado resultado.

Era un hombre paciente pero no cuando se trataba de sus gatitas y mucho menos del posible idiota que se atrevió a tocar a su Lizzie.

Su Lizzie.

Su niñita quien robaba helado de la nevera cuando creía que nadie la veía.

Su niñita que usaba pijama de My Little Ponny.

Su niñita que había chocado tres autos estacionados en un estacionamiento prácticamente vacío.

Nicolas bajó del auto con su habitual sonrisa, la cual desapareció en cuanto lo vio.

¡Él sabía!

¡Él sabía lo que había hecho!

Sus piernas temblaron, tragó saliva nervioso, incluso se limpió las manos en su pantalón.

—Bu-Buenos días, señor Cullen.

—No tan buenos, al parecer.

Nicolas soltó una risita nerviosa, intentó ver dentro de la casa, esperando a que Bella o Lizzie aparecieran y lo salvaran del escrutinio, ¿acaso lo creía estúpido?, Lizzie y Bella estaban en la parte trasera del jardín buscando el broche de mariposa que Raini había perdido, usar a su hija tal vez estaba mal, pero en esas circunstancias era completamente válido.

—¿Está Lizzie?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si me dices lo que pasó o prefieres que investigue por mí cuenta.

Nicolas perdió el color del rostro, él sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho y las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Puedo explicarlo, señor Cullen, le juro que intenté evitar que pasara pero… no pude controlarlo.

Era hombre muerto.

Sin ninguna duda en sus acciones, Edward avanzó hacia él con intención de matarlo mientras que Nicolas giró sobre sus talones y corrió lejos, soltando un chillido nada masculino.

Corrieron alrededor del auto, Nicolas quedó de un lado y Edward del otro.

—Ven aquí, mocoso, y acepta tu castigo.

—Puedo explicarlo, señor Cullen.

—¿Crees que quiero que me expliques? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Solo fue cosa de una vez, señor Cullen —declaró corriendo al otro extremo del auto cuando Edward intentó atraparlo, trataba de mantenerse alejado y a salvo.

—Con una sola vez basta, pedazo de... ¡Confié en ti, mocoso, no quería, pero lo hice!

El rostro de Nicolas se veía visiblemente culpable, ¡debía estarlo! Le abrió la puerta de su casa, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, lo aceptó solo porque hacía feliz a Lizzie y aun así él... él... ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que había hecho con su gatita.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen.

—Un lo siento no lo arregla, tú... tú...

—Lo sé, pero ella insistió y yo... bueno... no pude negarme —se excusó—, usted debe entenderme, es difícil negarme a algo que ella me pide.

¿Ahora culpaba a su gatita?

¿Tan poco hombre era que culpaba a Lizzie de la situación en la que se encontraban? Ahora sí no se sentiría culpable cuando les explicara a los padres de Nicolas que este desapareció sin dejar rastro.

No supo por cuánto tiempo lo persiguió, comenzó a sentirse cansado pero la sed de sangre ganaba, por esa razón seguía persiguiéndolo, sabía por Bella que Nicolas no era deportista, a él le gustaban más las ciencias, por esa razón no le sorprendió cuando comenzó a disminuir su agilidad.

Logró atraparlo de la camisa, lo sostuvo con fuerza y se preparó para golpearlo por atreverse a...

—¡Papá!

—¡Edward!

Las voces asustadas de sus gatitas no lo detuvieron, pero sí los brazos de sus guardaespaldas.

Despediría a Seth inmediatamente, él tendría que estar de su lado, uno de sus trabajos era cuidar de Lizzie.

Nicolas cayó sobre su trasero, Lizzie chilló y fue a su encuentro.

—¡Ve adentro, Elizabeth!

—¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando, papá.

—Ni un poco, ahora haz lo que te digo.

Lizzie se debatió entre acercarse a Nicolas u obedecerle.

—Es suficiente, Edward —le reprendió Bella apareciendo en su campo de visión, y como siempre ocurría, su atención estuvo centrada en ella y en el vestido veraniego que usaba ese día.

Seth lo soltó pero se mantuvo cerca, aunque con Bella frente a él, no intentaría acercarse a Nicolas.

»¿Que está pasando, Edward? ¿Por qué has atacado a Nick?

—¿Que por qué? Tú sabes que él... ella... tú... ustedes...

—Yo, ellos, nosotros, ya nos sabemos los pronombres, papá —habló Lizzie bastante enojada, el que estaba enojado era él, ella ni siquiera tenía derecho de estarlo, no después de que estaba embarazada.

Sintió como perdía fuerzas y Bella chilló cuando Seth lo sostuvo, era la primera vez que usaba el término embarazada para referirse a Lizzie.

Su niñita tenía un niño dentro de ella.

Lo iba a convertir en abuelo demasiado pronto.

Su nieto tendría menos de cinco años de diferencia con sus hijas menores.

Su Lizzie iba a pasar por un embarazo adolescente.

Él no la había cuidado lo suficiente.

Tal vez debió ser un poco más estricto, tal vez darle la charla y no dejar que Bella lo hiciera.

Debió involucrarse aún más.

Se sentía tan culpable, Lizzie era fuerte, independiente, segura de sí misma y creyó que eso era suficiente, era un pésimo padre.

—Lleva a Nicolas a la cocina, Lizzie, coman un poco de pastel, pídele a Mary que lo revise, solo por precaución —le ordenó Bella evitando que vieran lo frágil y deshecho que se encontraba.

Edward aún seguía enojado, no quería a Nicolas dentro de su casa, no lo quería ni siquiera en el condado, ni en la ciudad... si fuera por él, tampoco lo quería en la galaxia entera, pero necesitaba solo un minuto con su gatita.

Solo un minuto para poder procesar el hecho de que sería abuelo.

—¿Papá?

—No es un buen momento, cielo —habló Bella cubriéndolo con su cuerpo—, ve adentro y procura que tus hermanas no salgan, por favor.

Lizzie asintió y entró a la casa junto con Nicolas, escuchó el grito de Lizzie llamando a Mary.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué razón casi agredes a Nicolas?

Miró a su gatita quien parecía debatirse entre sentirse preocupada o molesta.

Él estaba molesto, incluso lo estaba con ella y era un sentimiento que detestaba.

—Sabes lo que pasa.

—Si supiera no te estaría preguntando, Edward.

Gruñó fastidiado con todo y con su esposa también.

»Edward…

—Tocó a Lizzie —murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

—Es su novio, Edward, por supuesto que la va a tocar, pero esa no es razón para intentar agredirlo —le reprendió acercándose a él y acariciando su mejilla—. Sé que te molesta verla con novio pero es algo natural, Nicolas es un buen chico, Edward, nunca la lastimaría y Lizzie ciertamente no lo permitiría.

—Pues yo creo que sí lo permitió.

—No te estoy entendiendo ni un poco, amor.

—Claro que lo haces.

—¿Aún sigues celoso de Nicolas? Mi amor, es el primer novio de Lizzie, puede que sean un poco empalagosos, pero…

—No me refiero a eso, gatita, él... él... tú sabes lo que hizo.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Lo sabes perfectamente y me lo has ocultado.

El sonrojo de su gatita lo condenó aún más.

»Ese mocoso es hombre muerto, no puedo creer que lo dejé entrar a mi casa, permití que compartiera mesa con nosotros en Acción de Gracias, incluso estaba considerando aceptar que viniera a nuestras vacaciones solo porque Lizzie me lo pidió, pero después de esto... —Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, exasperado con la situación—. Ni siquiera sé qué pensar, ese mocoso embarazó a Lizzie, a mi niñita, y ha tenido la desfachatez de culparla a ella, hablaré con sus padres y…

—Edward, espera un minuto —le interrumpió—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo, Bells, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, ahora sé que no me dejarás deshacerme de Nicolas, pero te juro que pondré a ese mocoso a lavar baños si es necesario para que…

—Espera, Edward, no estás entendiendo.

—Claro que entiendo, las escuché hablando de lo mucho que me enojaría saber del embarazo, claro que me enojaría, estoy enojado en este momento y te juro que…

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones detrás de la puerta? —preguntó Bella risueña.

—Fue un accidente, solo iba a apresurar a Lizzie y escuché sin querer.

—Pues sin querer has entendido mal, mi amor, Lizzie no está embarazada.

—Pero yo las escuché, dijiste que había un bebé.

—Nunca dije que en Lizzie.

—¿Qué... mierda... tú?

No, no, no, definitivamente ahora sí vomitaría todo lo que había comido en el último mes, incluso vomitaría su estómago, podía sentirlo como subía por su garganta.

Tenía cuarenta y dos años y no es que fuera viejo, pero… las gemelas solo tenían tres.

Además Bella tenía el implante, el médico dijo que necesitarían asistir de nuevo a planificación familiar si deseaban aumentar el número de integrantes de la familia, y esa definitivamente no era una opción. Solo dos meses atrás habían hablado de que debería hacerse la vasectomía para evitar accidentes y dejar que Bella se desintoxicara de los anticonceptivos.

—Bueno…

Su atención regresó a su gatita quien ahora estaba de un exquisito rojo cereza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No hablábamos específicamente de mí en ese momento.

—¿Entonces no estás…?

Un rayo de desilusión lo embargó.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Has tenido sangrados? —preguntó mortificado atrayéndola a sus brazos, como si eso fuera un escudo suficiente para evitar cualquier daño.

—No soy la única embarazada en casa.

—¿Quién…?

Bella le sonrió con una mueca de incredulidad y un poco de diversión.

Su padre se moriría, eso era seguro.

¡Por todo lo santo en la tierra!

Tendría un tío que crecería junto a sus hijas.

Él abuelo definitivamente les había sacado provecho a las pastillas azules.

¿Quién habría dicho que después de los noventa y usando la pastilla azul el abuelo seguiría siendo fértil?

—Quiero ser quien se lo diga a mi padre.

Su gatita se rio ante su evidente emoción, pero después se puso seria, le gustaba más verla sonreír, aunque de ambas formas se veía hermosa.

—Tienes que disculparte con Nicolas.

—De ninguna manera.

—Lo atacaste sin razón alguna, ¡el pobre chico no ha tenido relaciones con tu hija! Y dudo que lo haga después de hoy.

—Mejor para mí.

—Edward…

—No, mi gatita hermosa, ese mocoso hizo algo, si no ¿por qué huyo e intentó explicarme?

—No es nada malo.

—Entonces sí hay algo.

—Mi amor…

—Todo estará bien, gatita, solo hablaré con Nicolas y después tú y yo iremos al médico, no creas que no estoy molesto contigo por no decirme inmediatamente.

—Te lo iba a decir, pero Mary quería decir lo del su bebé y bueno… yo no sabía cómo decir que el abuelo sería padre y abuelo en el mismo año.

—Gatita, créeme que ese viejo cascarrabias alardeará sin descanso, yo definitivamente lo haré.

…

Entró a la cocina en donde Mary les daba pastel a las gemelas mientras que Raini comía junto a Nicolas con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Papi? —preguntó Lizzie con su vocecita más suave, aquella con la que lo convencía de comprarle un convertible a pesar de que sus habilidades tras el volante seguían siendo nulas.

—Ahora no, tengo que hablar con tu noviecito.

Mary se puso de pie llevándose a las gemelas, quienes encantadas la siguieron, Raini por otro lado se negó a irse, a Bella solo le bastó repetírselo una vez más para que suspirara y obedeciera, no le pasó desapercibido que su niñita parecía triste.

Estuvieron un largo minuto en silencio, antes de que por fin Edward hablara.

—Lamento haberte sorprendido de esa manera, Nicolas.

—No se preocupe, señor Cullen, yo entiendo.

—Ciertamente no lo haces, pero dejaré que te expliques.

—¿Sobre qué lo haría? —preguntó Lizzie extrañada

—No lo sé, ustedes díganme.

Ambos se sonrojaron, tal vez no hizo lo que creyó que hizo pero definitivamente hicieron algo que los hacía culpables.

—¿Le dijiste?

—Yo pensé que ya sabía.

—Pues ahora quiero los detalles, todos los detalles.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, comenzando a parlotear y tartamudear sin parar, completamente nerviosos y aterrados, no podía entender ni una cuarta parte de lo que decían.

—Yo te explicaré, mi amor —intervino Bella al notar que no estaban llegando a ningún lado.

Ambos se veían aliviados, era perfectamente sabido que si Bella era quien le decía las cosas posiblemente ni siquiera se enojara, así como cuando Ángel tiró accidentalmente el portátil estrellándole la pantalla o cuando Raini metió a la lavadora su blusa roja de brillitos junto con sus camisas blancas de deporte y terminaron volviéndose rosas, e incluso cuando Lizzie tiró el estante en donde guardaba las botellas de licores importados, nada de eso le molestó lo suficiente como para reprender a sus hijas por el simple hecho de que Bella fue quien le comunicó cada uno de esos accidentes.

Bella lo tenía en la palma de su mano y era perfectamente feliz con eso.

—Nicolas y Lizzie llevaron a las niñas al parque, a la madre de Nicolas le gusta participar en concursos de belleza para perros o algo así, no me agradaba la idea de que fueran ya que Alexa y Ángel les temen a los animales y Raini está entrando a la etapa en que quiere una mascota, pero Raini le insistió tanto a Nicolas que terminó intercediendo y jurándome que estarían perfectamente bien.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Las niñas terminaron asustadas ya que a un graciosito se le ocurrió llevar una perra en pleno celo y todo se descontroló.

Podía imaginarse el caos y a sus tres mininas en medio del desastre, ahora entendía por qué Nicolas le dijo que no pudo negarse a lo que le había pedido, de sus cuatro hijas, Raini ciertamente tenía un poder especial para conseguir todo lo que ella quería sin medida.

La mascota que pedía era lo único que no estaba consiguiendo.

»Tuve que ir por las niñas, quienes estaban alteradas, Raini no soltaba el cuello de un gran danés y Lizzie y Nicolas no sabían qué hacer y...

—¿Y?

—Bueno… en medio de todo ese caos, puede que... bueno, alguien nos aventó y Nicolas intentó sostenerme pero terminó cayendo sobre mí.

¡Eso debió haber ocurrido cuando ella ya estaba embarazada!

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo... me lastimé un poco el tobillo pero fue justo el día en que hicimos... eso —susurró la última parte sonrojándose—, por eso no te diste cuenta.

Se sentía mareado con la nueva información, pero al menos Lizzie no estaba esperando un niño.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Solo nueve semanas, el bebé estaba en perfecto estado, no había señales de desprendimiento de placenta, estaba implantado en el lugar correcto y por la exhaustiva revisión, no había ningún otro bebé escondido.

El pronóstico era alentador.

—Tenía un poco de miedo —murmuró Bella mientras regresaban de la consulta, tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro mientras que su mano se entrelazaba con la suya sobre su vientre plano… medianamente plano.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre has dicho que eres feliz con nuestras cuatro niñas, yo también soy feliz con las cuatro, se supone que el implante me mantenía protegida pero ha fallado, no pensé que fuera a ocurrirme justamente a mí. Iba a contarte mis dudas, pero Lizzie me encontró regresando el almuerzo.

—Yo no me di cuenta.

—No son comunes.

—Gatita, nunca me molestaría un nuevo bebé, me da miedo, pero nunca me molestaría, otra partecita tuya es bienvenida siempre.

—Lo sé, solo estaba siendo un poco tonta.

—Nunca lo serías.

—¿Sabes que me gustas cuando eres así de tierno conmigo?

—Pensé que te gustaba todo el tiempo, gatita.

Bella asintió y se acercó para besarlo castamente, permitió que fuera de ese modo ya que sabía que se sentiría cohibida si lo alargaba, aun después de tantos años seguía incomodándole que los guardaespaldas estuvieran cerca cuando se besaban.

—¿Bella? —murmuró después de un tiempo en silencio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que pueda ser niña?

—¿Otra niña?

—Me gusta estar rodeado de mis gatitas —se encogió de hombros—, y soy un hombre celoso, puedo compartirlas por cortos períodos de tiempo con el abuelo, incluso con el pequeño Tony y con el bebé de Mary si resulta ser niño, pero solo las quiero para mí.

—Pensé que ibas a querer un heredero Cullen.

—Tengo cuatro herederas y tener cinco sería aún más increíble.

Bella sonrió enternecida y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

—Te amo, Edward, te amo mucho.

—Y yo te amo mucho más, gatita.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~S~~~P~~~E~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~Z~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Pues hay doble bebé y como muchas sospechaban Bella es la que está esperando bebé, aunque no es la única…¡el abuelo es todo un picaron!**

 **Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, debo decir que la historia de esta adorada familia a llegado a su fin *comienza a llorar***

 **Yanina, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, te adoro, ¡espero nunca me abandones!, no se qué haría sin ti.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de los capítulos,** _ **Lizdayanna**_ **, no se que me paso en los agradecimientos anteriores, pero nunca te me olvidarías.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en** _ **Prioridades**_ **y en las historias que están por venir.**

 **Besos y hasta luego.**


End file.
